


Tales of Magic

by amithia



Series: Tales of Magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur needs a hug, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Freya is so done, Hunith Ships It, Kissing, Lawyer Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic - Freeform, Merlin kinda has magic, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, Praise Kink, Protective Merlin, Ships it real hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Merlin (Merlin), but not really, empathic abilities, sooo much kissing ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithia/pseuds/amithia
Summary: Arthur doesn't know what it is about that place that keeps drawing him in. He just knows that every time he steps in there, he feels more like himself. A little more alive and far less lost. And he's felt lost his whole life, as though he's always been looking for something but at some point, he wandered too far.He has no idea what he's looking for but sometimes, when he's in Merlin's shop... It feels like he might have found it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Tales of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957444
Comments: 281
Kudos: 491
Collections: Series that I want to read once they are complete, Tropes every fandom should have a fic for!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This baby is complete, guys 😇
> 
> ~~And I did it again! What was meant to be a relatively short, meet-cute, coffee shop themed one-shot turned into a full-blown novel :D  
>  OK, maybe not a novel, but still...  
> I always wanted to write a cafe fic and here it is!  
> Although I'm not a fan of posting WIP, I'm going through with it anyway because the story is pretty much two thirds there. I'm estimating about 14 chapters in total. 9 are already complete and it moves rather smoothly. (I'm such a liar, of course I would end up with 20 chapters instead just because I can't help it :D)~~
> 
> ~~I'll be editing tags as I go. And I'll be posting regularly, you won't have to wait long :) I'm thinking 3 chapters weekly? (yeah, sure, more like every day because I'm impatient and greedy)~~
> 
> ~~As for the existing tags... I wanted Merlin to have some kind of magical powers. What he is capable of in this story goes beyond empathic abilities but is not developed enough to be considered actual magic (magic from the original Merlin series). So I just played with it.~~
> 
> ~~Hope you like it! <3~~  
> 

Arthur's fuming. He's been standing in that bloody queue for at least five minutes now and there are still three people before him, and of-fucking-course they are ordering some fancy, diabetes-inducing, basic-bitch drinks that can barely be considered coffee. There is only one man behind the counter, manning both the till and the coffee machine. And to Arthur's irritation, he doesn't even stress about the two lines of people, one that is waiting to place their order and the other waiting for their drink to be called out. And he's not even counting the people who went to take a seat to have their beverages for drinking in.

On the contrary, the barista indulges the customers with some corny small talk and judging by how they engage in the conversation, even sharing more personal details, Arthur assumes they must be regulars.

_Fucking great. Why don't you just tell each other your whole life-stories, will you?_ Arthur thinks bitterly, teeth grinding together. He's trying to recall all the stupid meditations he's succumbed to in his attempts to manage his anxiety and stress. It might finally come in handy now and prevent him from flipping his shit in a public place full of people. God, his father would kill him if he lost it.

Well, his father is gonna kill him anyway. He's already late, no matter how much he speeds up for those last six miles. He snoozed his alarm one time too many and left for work later than usual. He's not even supposed to be here. He never takes this road, it's been ages since he actually wandered in this area. He always gets his coffee from the Steamboat espresso on Albert Street. It's nothing too spectacular but it's good enough and whatsmore, they have a drive-thru which suits Arthur perfectly. The only reason he's gone for a coffee here, in... ugh, Tales of Magic, _seriously??_ is that there was a detour due to the road work - which is tooootally fine, it's not like he's in a rush or something - and he wasn't sure there was any other cafe with an available parking space that wasn't a bloody Starbucks, or a friggin' Costa, which just... no! Arthur may not be a coffee expert, he just likes his coffee fresh and hot and _quick,_ but even he is not such a heathen that he would go to one of those chains.

And of course, he could just forgo the coffee, or get his assistant to fetch him one, but the idea of facing the day (and his father), the idea of just stepping into the elevator that would take him to his office without being thoroughly caffeinated beforehand... that's even scarier than his father.

And so, he finds himself here, in a cafe with a ridiculous name, a terrible, sloth-speed service and a completely oblivious employee, a cafe he's never been to before _and will never_ come back to again. He just wants his stupid coffee to get him through his day and he'll never show his face here again.

Arthur's so consumed by his inner bitch-fit that he doesn't even notice it's almost his turn, the woman in front of him taping her card to the terminal to pay- only one medium latte, thank God - the barista stepping away from the till and grabbing a new takeaway cup and a pen and... The fuck?

Arthur fucking bristles. He assumed the barista would write the type of the coffee on the cup to remember but he's sure that the short order the woman placed shouldn't take up the whole circumference of the cup. _Did he just write his number on there?_

"Are you fucking kidding?" Arthur hears himself speak, an edge to his voice that suggests that despite the curse word, he's still holding himself back. Both the woman and the barista snap their heads up from where they are standing.

"Sorry?" replies the barista, genuinely shocked by Arthur's outburst. From up-close, Arthur can tell they are pretty much the same height, which kinda irritates him further, for no reason, really. The man blinks at him in confusion, brows scrunching up. Arthur takes a deep breath, hoping to collect himself and not cause a scene.

"There's a line of people waiting to order and you, the only member of staff in the whole cafe it would seem, find the time to flirt with a customer and write your number on the cup. Good to know that you have your priorities straight. I'm sure your boss would love to hear it," he spits out, not feeling any better and watching the man open his mouth to retort back to him. Before he can, a young girl, no older than twenty, bursts through the door and comes around behind the counter.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry, I spent ages trying to find a place to park," she explains in panic, hair all over the place and a flush to her cheeks.

The barista tears his gaze away from Arthur and smiles warmly at the girl. "It's alright, Freya. I've managed just fine. Don't worry about it." And Arthur wants to oppose that statement, tell him that he most definitely has _not_ been managing it, but he doesn't get a chance.

"Still sorry. Just give me a minute. I'm gonna put my junk in the staff room and I'll be right here to take over." Freya disappears in what is most likely the staff room and the barista, _Merlin,_ turns back to Arthur. The warmth is gone from his face, a polite mask taking its place and Arthur couldn't care less whether the guy likes him or not.

"I'm sorry to have made you wait. What would you like?" he asks calmly, voice level and not giving anything away. Arthur exhales with a whoosh, pulling himself back together with hopes that he's gonna leave this place within the next few minutes.

"Americano, the largest size you have, two extra shots," he parrots his usual order and watches as the man, Merlin, reaches for the large cup halfway through Arthur's order and then stops, eyebrows raised.

"You want... five shots?"

"I dunno. Can you count?"

Merlin bites his lip, obviously trying to keep his composure. "Our large has three shots."

"So you _can_ count. Good on you," Arthur replies mockingly, beyond caring and too aggravated to feel guilty. On the other hand, Merlin is positively shaking with anger and Arthur's just waiting for him to lash out, but it never happens.

"Sugar or milk?"

"No, I take mine black."

Freya chooses that moment to stumble back behind the counter and takes her place beside Merlin. "Want me on the till or the machine?"

Merlin spares her a brief glance before facing Arthur again. He's stopped shaking but his posture is rigid, mirroring Arthur's almost identically. "Stay. I'll make the drinks." And he grabs the cup with Arthur's order, together with _holy shit!_ eight other cups that obviously came before Arthur's and starts pouring shots. Arthur closes his eyes briefly, calculating how much over the speed limit he must go if he wants to make it to work no longer than fifteen minutes after he's supposed to be there, when Freya's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, telling him the price and setting the card terminal up for him. He pays wordlessly and goes to stand at the end of the other line without saying thank you. He slumps slightly against the counter, suddenly tired when the anger leaves him. He feels more stressed than when he came here, which... not fair! The coffee was supposed to make him less stressed and wake him up.

He's just thinking about what he's gonna say to his father when Merlin comes over to where he's waiting. "Americano, black, two extra shots." He places the cup in front of Arthur, nudging it his way. Arthur is a little shocked at the speed, he expected to be waiting for quite some time before his coffee was ready but it seems that his rampage chastised Merlin enough to prompt him to work faster and, apparently, make his drink first. Except, when he looks up and their eyes meet, Merlin is not looking chastised, he's not even looking angry. Instead he's watching Arthur with this calculating look, which is not completely unpleasant if Arthur is honest. His gaze is soft and Arthur thinks he might be attempting a smile too.

"Apologies for taking so long," he offers and to Arthur's surprise, it sounds genuine.

"Thanks," he mumbles under his breath and goes to grab the cup, body halfway turned away. He doesn't get far, since Merlin's hand is still wrapped around the cup too, hair's breadth away from Arthur's, and for one, fleeting moment, their fingers brush, sending a jolt of... s _omething_ through Arthur and he looks at Merlin questioningly.

"I don't write my number on cups," he brushes his fingers against Arthur's one more time, the effect remaining, and lets go. "Just so you know." And he's off to make another drink.

Arthur shakes himself from his stupor, wondering what just happened, and lifts the cup to his lips to take a sip. The moment the hot liquid touches his tongue, a quiet moan escapes his throat.

_Oh God, black coffee has no right to taste this good_ , he thinks and to his utter bewilderment, he can feel his mood picking up. A coffee has never had such an effect on him before. He lifts the cup to his eye level, scanning over it imploringly and finally notices the black scribble just below the rim where the lid ends.

****You deserve all the good coming your way** **

He doesn't know how such a simple, stupid message can make something inside of him break but he doesn't dwell on it as he storms out of the cafe into his car before he can embarrass himself in a different way.

* * *

"Are you upset with me?" Freya asks after she takes the order from the last customer in the line.

"What?" Merlin startles, deep in thought. He's been making coffee on autopilot for the past twenty minutes, ever since he served the blond prat.

"I'm really sorry, Merlin. I usually leave for work plenty of time in advance, but I had a late night, studying for my exams, and I overslept. Figures you would get slammed first thing in the morning when I'm not here. Murphy's law, really," Freya grumbles, guilt coming from her in waves and Merlin can feel it squeezing inside his own chest.

"Freya, I meant it. It's fine. I handled it. Can happen to anyone."

"You had a line of people from here to the door," she points out and Merlin chuckles.

"True, but they were all regulars. I had a bit of a chat with all of them and I'm sure they didn't mind waiting a bit." He is, in fact, very sure. He didn't feel any negativity from any of them. Most of his regulars are lovely people and even the few that weren't all that cheery the first time they visited Tales of Magic eventually came around, Merlin being the main reason.

"Not the blond one, with the holier-than-thou attitude, he wasn't."

Merlin grimaces. "Yeah, no. A first-timer, actually."

"Thought so. Never seen him before. I don't think he'll be coming back. Hope he won't."

Merlin thinks back on the encounter with the man. True, the line was pretty long and he _was_ chatting customers up, as he always does, but no one ever minds. The customers know him, most of them have shared a great deal of personal details with him. He makes people comfortable, he makes them feel good enough around him to trust him. He's always been like that. He used to think it was just his personality, that it was because he's always so positive and supportive and actually listens to people. And people do want to be listened to. They want someone to see them, to _feel into them._ To understand them.

It's no hardship for Merlin. He can look someone in the eye and read them like a book. And whatsmore, he can _feel_ what they feel. Can feel it in his own body, their emotions mixing up with his so much he doesn't know which belong to him and which ones are just a reflection of others.

He used to believe it was a curse. Sometimes, he still does. Very rarely, when other people's emotions are too strong and too overwhelming for him to bear. But then, from pure desperation, he started looking at the brighter side. He realized the power he had to make someone feel good, to comfort them. It took time but eventually, he came to terms with his... dare he say _superpowers?_ and decided to put it to work. To use it for good. He's learnt how to work with it but... on occasion, he gets lost in the whirlwind. Like this morning.

Merlin was happily chatting up Mithian, writing down a message for her. Well, sometimes it could be just a quote. Other times it might be a message that just pops in his head when talking to someone. And then, the man called him out, scolding him in front of his customers for something that was not even true. As he listened to the man speak, a strong wave of irritation and frustration came over him. It was so intense he almost choked on it and unable to properly respond to the accusation, he decided to humor the man instead and took his order. Unfortunately, the man's outrage was still going on strong and Merlin could feel the echo of it. It made his hands shake.

At one point, he almost lost his composure and told the man where he could shove his condescending, supercilious attitude but thanks to the higher power, Freya chose that moment to appear and save him. As he hid himself behind the coffee machine and started pouring shots, he was able to pull himself together and think about what had happened with a clearer head. Now that he wasn't in the impact zone, he could safely recall what he'd felt when talking to the man.

Merlin was a pretty easy-going guy and it took quite a bit to make him give in under pressure. And ok, maybe he had a bit of a temper but he never had a bad word for anyone. It was hard to hate on someone when you could feel what they feel. He was also no wilting flower, perfectly able to stand his ground without being vile. That's why he was so shocked he'd almost unleashed his wrath on the man who had been taunting him and insulting him. He didn't know what would have happened if Freya hadn't interrupted. It suddenly occurred to him that the rage and irritation he had felt wasn't a response to the man's own behavior. No, it had been the man's barely contained emotions he had felt resonate within his own body and _God, that was some intense shit._ He rarely had such a strong reaction to anyone anymore, too practiced to get carried away. But there was something about the man...

Merlin suddenly felt for him. He was wearing a suit, probably a corporate then or something of sorts. And by the looks of it, wasn't at all happy to go to work, whatever the reason. And waiting in a long line of people that was moving very slowly probably didn't add to his high spirits.

As the realization sank in, Merlin felt his fire dissipate and something else settled in his chest. He put away the jug of milk he was about to steam for the first drink in the line and poured some more shots instead. There was only one way to deal with a prat like that.

He grabbed the cup at the end of the line and filled it up with hot water, then poured five shots in, putting the lid on top. He held the drink between his hands and closed his eyes briefly, calling out for that simmering energy under his skin, directing it to flow out through his fingertips and into the cup. Out of nowhere, words flashed in his mind, glowing bold and gold. He opened his eyes and reached for another empty cup from on top of the machine, printing the words on in black ink. He used the second cup as protection from the heat and went over to where the customers were waiting until he reached the man, placing the coffee in front of him.

He sent another blast of energy out when their fingertips brushed, and then one more. He left the man in order to pump out the rest of the drinks but didn't miss the surprised sound, _a fucking moan_ , the man let out when he took his first sip. And he would never forget the man's reaction upon reading the message on his cup.

Merlin felt something in himself break and let loose at the same moment and he knew it was just an echo of the real thing. 

"I don't know," he says to Freya. "I have a feeling it's not the last we see of him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning about some angst due to Uther's A+ parenting but I suppose you saw that coming anyway :D

Arthur doesn't remember the last time he felt this good. It's even more unbelievable when he thinks back on his shitty morning before he got to work. That coffee really worked wonders. Despite being exactly twenty-three minutes late and getting an earful from his father, followed by an onslaught of petty clients lacking a single ounce of common sense, and having to skip lunch - again - in order to have any hope of finishing up before midnight, he still had a really good day.

As he closes his laptop and starts packing up, the whole floor eerily quiet since he’s the last one to leave, he notices the empty coffee cup perched on his desk. For some reason, he didn't bin it the minute he drank the whole thing and he hasn't been able to bring himself to throw it away since. He keeps staring at the empty cup as though it's offending him, and maybe it is, in a way. He's Arthur Pendragon, a brilliant lawyer who will one day take over after his father. He's ruthless, and hardworking and dedicated. He doesn't do sentiment. And he's not a fucking hoarderer.

He takes the cup with the intent to get rid of it but realizes that since it's paper and plastic, it should go to recycle. The closest one is by the elevators, which is just on his way.

For some reason, he's still holding onto the cup after he presses the button to get himself to the basement. _Nevermind, there is another one downstairs._

For some reason, the cup is still in his hand when he opens his car and sits himself in the driver's seat. _Whatever, I'll just chuck it when I get home._

For some reason, the cup finds its way into Arthur's apartment and eventually ends up on his dresser, mocking and soothing at the same time.

* * *

When Arthur wakes up the next morning, he's decidedly not in a good mood anymore. The opposite, actually, he feels like shit. Yeah, fall from high is always tough. He's determined not to make himself feel any worse by, for example, being late again, and gets out of the bed when the alarm clock goes off the first time around. Because he's smart and can learn from his mistakes.

By the time he gets to his car, he knows he's gonna be disgustingly early but why tempt fate, right? Except, it turns out the road work has not yet finished and he's forced to take the detour one more time. Which means... Ugh, that he's either gonna skip the coffee today, considering he's not keen on reliving yesterday's events, or he's gonna have to stop at Tales of Magic again.

Arthur finds he's not as annoyed by the prospect as he should be.

 _Well, at least I'm early today_ , he thinks as he parks his BMW in front of the cafe and is pleasantly surprised there are many more free spots than yesterday. It shouldn't be too busy inside, then.

The first thing he notices as he opens the door is that the line of people is relatively short, and moving at a steady pace. He suspects it's because there are actually two people behind the counter today, the girl from yesterday whose name he forgot the minute he left the cafe and the guy he had the quarrel with. Marvin, or something. The girl is taking orders and Marvin is making coffee. Great, chances are he won't even notice Arthur's there. If he's really, _really_ lucky, he might not even remember him.

Yeah, that's probably not the case. Arthur thinks he made quite an impression, and not a good one. His suspicions are confirmed when he gets to the till and the girl's eyebrows shoot up at the sight of him.

"Hey," she peeps, "You're back." And she promptly seals her lips together as though she knows she said something inappropriate.

Arthur rolls his eyes internally. He's not interested in having to explain himself. He does anyway.

"Yeah, there's a detour on my usual route," he explains courtly and can feel his anxiety levels spike. In the next moment, Marvin's head pops out from behind the machine. His eyes land on Arthur and he expects Marvin's expression to sour immediately just like the girl's did but instead, the guy smiles at him, all dimples and eyes crinkled into half-moons.

"Hey!" he greets cheerfully and Arthur does a bit of a double-take.

"Um, hey," he croaks, feeling blood rise to his cheeks for no good reason.

"How are you doing?" the man asks as he puts the lid on one of the drinks but doesn't look away.

"Fine," Arthur clears his throat, "I'm fine. Just need to wake up first." _Ugh, come on, Arthur! You hate small talk!_

Marvin gives him another beaming smile. "I'm sure I can help with that," he says and reaches for two large cups. "Same as yesterday?"

Arthur is momentarily stunned that he seems to recall his order, but he assumes not many people take five shots in their coffee. "Um, yeah. The same."

Marvin smiles approvingly and turns to the girl to tell her what to put through the system. She raises an eyebrow at the mention of two extra shots of coffee but fortunately doesn't comment on it. Marvin peaks out from behind the machine again and gives Arthur another smile. It disturbs Arthur that he seems genuine about it.

"I'm Merlin, by the way. And this is Freya," he introduces himself and then gestures to the girl and Arthur can vaguely recall those names. Not Marvin, then. However, he's not planning on becoming a regular so he just nods but doesn't give his own name in return. Both Freya and Merlin are watching him expectantly and he can see Merlin's smile waver a little but it's back in the next second.

"Won't be too long," he promises and gets back to pumping out drinks.

"Is that gonna be all for you, sir?" Freya asks, voice polite but mechanical.

"Yeah," Arthur confirms and pulls out his card to pay, then moves away from the till with a mumbled thank you. True to his word, Merlin appears with his coffee not even two minutes later, placing the cup in front of him.

"Here you go," he says and stares at Arthur without blinking, his smile still in place. It's such a stark contrast to how he was yesterday and Arthur's got a bit of a whiplash. He knows he was an ass, rightfully so though, and has no idea why someone would go to such great lengths to be nice to him.

"Thank you," he offers and takes the cup from Merlin, making sure that they don't touch this time. He doesn't know what it was that happened yesterday and has no intention of exploring it.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name," says Merlin and Arthur knows he's just prying.

"That's because I didn't give it," he shoots back and regrets it right away when Merlin's smile disappears and he looks... disappointed. Great, now he made the guy look like a kicked puppy. He doesn't know why he even cares.

He sighs, his resolve shattering. "Arthur. My name is Arthur," he says and averts his gaze from Merlin's face which... literally _lights up_ at that.

"Arthur," he tries and Arthur will deny the shiver that runs through him at the sound of his name rolling of Merlin's tongue, smooth and deep. "It's nice to meet you," he adds but thankfully doesn't offer his hand for a shake, probably sensing Arthur's distress.

"Sure," Arthur replies and clears his throat again when he notices how raspy that came out.

"So, you liked the coffee?" Merlin asks and Arthur tries to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, it was good," he admits but doesn't elaborate on the fact it was the best coffee he's ever tasted. "You're using a good blend."

Merlin seems beyond pleased. "Ah, yes, it's quite a special one. Has a secret ingredient," he whispers conspirationally.

Arthur looks skeptical. "A secret ingredient?" He scoffs. "It's just beans."

Merlin shakes his had. "Not just beans," and he leans closer to Arthur, as though he's about to share the secret. "There's magic too."

Arthur laughs despite himself. "Magic. Right," he shakes his had at the man's antics. "Hence the name of the shop, I assume."

"Exactly!" exclaims Merlin, too proud of himself and Arthur can't help it but smile a little at that. Before he can say anything else, Freya calls for Merlin, most likely prompting him to get his ass back to work.

"Be there in a minute," he assures her and turns back to Arthur. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Arthur. I hope to see you here again?"

Arthur's mood sours tangibly. "Actually, most likely not." And he watches Merlin's face fall. "I always get my coffee from a drive-thru on Albert Street but there is a road work going on at the moment so I need to take the detour instead. I won't be back after they've cleared it up."

"Oh," says Merlin and he sounds as disappointed as he looks. "That's a shame. But I suppose there is no reason for you to take the longer route if you don't have to, right," he reasons more to himself, but Arthur nods in agreement anyway.

"Yeah," and he gets himself ready to go but then remembers one thing he wanted to ask.

"Hey, Merlin."

"Yeah?"

"What's with the messages on the cups?" he thinks back on the words scribbled on his coffee and what effect it had on him. At the question, Merlin's smile returns.

"That's a part of the magic," he explains unhelpfully and winks at Arthur before walking back to the coffee machine. Arthur rolls his eyes and takes the opportunity to make his leave, Merlin's voice stopping him when he's halfway out of the door.

"Take care of yourself, Arthur," he gives him one last smile and Arthur responds with just a nod and a small wave in his direction. It isn't until he's sitting back in his car, sipping his coffee that's just as good as yesterday, that he notices that Merlin wrote another message for him.

****Big things often have small beginnings** **

He pushes away the weird feeling that has settled in his stomach and starts the car, ready to face the day again.

* * *

There is no detour the next morning when Arthur drives to work which means... No reason for him to go the weird cafe with the weird staff again. He ignores the pang of something resembling disappointment and gets his coffee from his usual drive-thru. The coffee tastes the exact same it has tasted for the past six years and Arthur positively hates it. He chugs down the whole thing in just a few minutes to get it over with as he waits for the bloody elevator, miserable and not a bit more awake. Today is gonna drag.

Several hours later, he's ready to dive straight into his takeout, Indian this time, and he feels his stomach grumble in agreement. He barely manages one bite before Sefa, his assistant, peaks out from the door and gives Arthur an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch, Mr. Pendragon, but your father asked to see you."

Arthur moans in despair, trying to not lash out at Sefa since he knows she can't do anything about his father being a demanding tyrant and stands up, leaving his lunch forgotten on his desk and making his way to the elevators. Once in, he pushes the top floor button and tries his best to look put together and professional. He has no idea what his father wants but he would bet his left kidney it's nothing pleasant.

He's proven right at hearing his father's stern voice telling him to come in.

"You wanted to see me?"

Uther doesn't even look up from his paperwork. "Obviously. How far are you with the Mitchell's case?"

Arthur blinks in confusion. "The Mitchell's case?" he echoes. "That's months away, father."

At that, Uther does look at Arthur, his stare clearly disapproving. "Only three months away, which means you should have a set platform ready to go."

Arthur gasps for breath. "Uh, well..."

"Arthur," Uther says in a voice laced with warning. It makes Arthur sick to his stomach. "How _much_ have you got?"

Arthur swallows painfully. "I haven't started on the case," he admits and waits for the inevitable. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Are you serious, Arthur?!"

"I didn't know you wanted me to start so much in advance. How was I supposed to know?!"

"You are to know these things automatically! You're supposed to take over this company one day, do you really expect me to tell you everything and hold your hand in the process?!" Arthur opens his mouth to respond but doesn't get the chance. "What have you been doing all this time? You're seriously slipping, Arthur. You come to work late and you don't even know how to do your damn job!"

Arthur bristles at the accusation. "Oh my God, it was just once! How could I predict a road work, for fuck's sake!" He doesn't mention that he's been working his ass off on dozens other cases that his father apparently doesn't deem important enough.

"You watch your tongue with me!" Uther nearly yells and stands up from his chair. "You're the future of this company, which means you don't get to slack and you don't get to start late or finish early. You are to be here before everyone else and leave the last. The company is your life!"

Arthur is visibly shaking with the effort to not fall apart on the spot, emotions welling up in his throat and threatening to escape. "I already do all of that. I barely eat. I skip breaks. I work overtime every single day and I do everything you ask of me. Why can't you just see that?!"

"You're moaning like a spoiled brat, are you even listening to yourself? That's not how I raised you. You expect me to praise you like a little kid? You're a man, Arthur. Act like one!" Arthur blinks back his tears and doesn't even have the strength to throw it back at his father that he never got praised when he was a kid anyway. Nothing has really changed since he was a kid.

Uther is obviously done with him because he sits back in the chair and focuses on his paperwork, not sparing Arthur another glance.

"I expect the full report on your progress with the case by lunchtime tomorrow. You're dismissed."

"Yes, father," Arthur responds on auto-pilot and bolts out of the office before his knees give out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and I'll post another chapter on Monday :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, change of plans :D 
> 
> I just finished writing the 13th chapter and there is no way I'm gonna be able to wrap the story up in the 14th, it will be at least 16 :DDD 
> 
> Hence, I'm bringing you another chapter today :D

Arthur has no idea how it happens, or why, but he finds himself in front of Tales of Magic. His lunch break ends in about ten minutes and he doesn't give a flying fuck. He just needs...something, anything to get him through today.

As he opens the door to the cafe, he notices the place to be unusually quiet, with only one person occupying a table by the window and not a single soul waiting to be served. He also doesn't see anyone manning the counter but only a few seconds later, someone walks out of the staff room and Arthur recognizes Merlin, all big ears and hair a bird's nest. He spots Arthur almost immediately and his neutral expression transforms into a full blown smile.

A foreign sensation squeezes at his chest.

"Arthur!" Merlin calls joyously and starts walking towards him. "You're back!" And he says it like Arthur just made his day.

"Yeah," he replies absently, puzzled by Merlin's reaction. "I'm on my lunch break which..." he checks his watch, "ends in about ten minutes, so I'm in a bit of a rush."

Merlin takes on a more professional manner. "Oh! Right, sorry. No time to chat, right?" he says like it's no hardship and steps behind the counter. "Are you having your usual?"

Arthur takes a second to think. "Actually, I'd like to try something different." He doesn't think having another extra strong coffee is a great way to calm down.

Merlin's face brightens with curiosity. "Oh? What would you like then?"

"Um... Not sure. I've always drunk my coffee black."

"Maybe you'd like to try a latte? A strong one?" Merlin suggests but Arthur is dubious.

"I actually had a coffee this morning."

"Not coffee then. Hot chocolate?"

Arthur makes a face. "Too sweet."

"How about chai latte? It's a spice blend, house made. You like cinnamon?" Merlin keeps going on like thinking for his customers is a regular thing for him. It occurs to Arthur it might very well be.

Arthur nods in agreement. "Yeah but... I don't do well with lactose."

"That's fine, we've got plenty of other options. What about soy?" 

Arthur makes a face. "God, no, that tastes like ass."

Merlin snorts. "Is that a bad thing?"

Arthur's head snaps up to stare at Merlin and he can see his face transform in panic.

"Oh my God, sorry, that was... very inappropriate. It just came out. Sometimes, I just don't have any filter. And I have a truly terrible sense of humour. I'm often told I should just keep my mouth shut," he explains with a flush, all apologetic and seems to want to curl in on himself and hide. Arthur would find it amusing if he didn't feel so embarrassed himself, feeling his face heat up.

"Um..."

"Sorry, no soy then. Maybe oat? Do you like porridge? If you do, you might like oat," he rambles a bit and Arthur exhales heavily in his attempt to relax.

"Uh.. Yeah, sure. I'll try that."

Merlin seems pleased by his response and starts on the drink, giving Arthur time to collect himself and his face return to its normal color. It takes just about a minute for Merlin to finish his drink and set up the terminal so Arthur can pay. He puts the lid on the cup and Arthur expects him to reach over and hand it to him but instead, he finds Merlin watching him with a soft, inquiring look, clearly thinking of something. Next, he grabs a pen and starts writing on the cup, then hands it to Arthur with a smile.

"I know you've probably had a difficult day," he whispers to Arthur, eyes shining with something Arthur can't interpret, "but I hope you'll feel better after you've drunk this."

"Thank you," breathes Arthur, too stunned to say anything else and leaves without another word, feeling Merlin's gaze follow him until he disappears in his car. He takes the first sip of the drink, the unfamiliar and intense taste attacking his taste-buds, smooth and bitter-sweet. It tastes like Christmas.

It tastes like home.

He feels it sliding down his throat and settling comfortably in his belly, warming him up in a way that's not purely physical. He slumps in the seat, relaxing for the first time since this morning and holds his breath as he lifts the cup to read the message Merlin has left for him.

****Whatever you are looking for is looking for you too** **

A quiet sob escapes his lips and for the first time since he was a kid, Arthur lets himself cry.

* * *

At some point, Arthur gives up on all the pretense and just accepts the fact that he just found a new favorite place to get his coffee... and other stuff. And so it becomes his new daily routine that he picks up his coffee in Tales of Magic in the morning and when his day is not too crazy, he drives back for a chai latte on his lunch break.

He can't identify the feeling that has been growing inside him - that he's been trying to push away, however unsuccessfully, but he can say with quite a certainty that it started that first day at the shop, however unlikely it seemed to be. He doesn't know what it is about that place that keeps drawing him in. He just knows that every time he steps in there, he feels more like himself. A little more alive and far less lost.

He resigns himself to waking up twenty minutes earlier than usual so he has enough time to take the longer route. The detour most definitely doesn't take twenty minutes, but he finds he doesn't mind. When he's really early, he just uses the time to enjoy his drink in peace and quiet of his car. And maybe, _just maybe! just sometimes!_ he spends that extra time sipping his drink and chatting with Merlin. But that's _only_ when the shop is not too busy, which is almost never.

_Well, Tuesday morning is relatively quiet, and Wednesday and Thursday afternoon are not too bad either-_

_Just shut the fuck up, brain!_

Arthur parks his car in the usual spot and gets out, still in the middle of his internal debate. He walks into the shop and doesn't snap back to reality until he realizes how quiet it is and that, despite a few occupied tables, there is no one waiting to order.

Oh, right. He's been coming here for two weeks.

Today is Tuesday.

"Arthur!" a familiar voice shakes Arthur out of his reverie and he looks up to find Merlin standing behind the till, beaming at him as usual. There is a flutter in his stomach that he's come to associate with the man... And with his smile.

He resolutely ignores it.

"Hey," he greets and steps to the counter, taking note of Freya's absence. "You're on your own?"

Merlin shrugs. "Yeah, no biggie. It's not too busy this time of the week. Freya has exams today," he explains and starts on Arthur's coffee since his order never changes.

"I see," he retorts and for some unknown reason, he hears himself ask: "What is she studying?"

Merlin looks up from where he's working on the coffee with a surprise. For all the chit chat he and Arthur have indulged in over the weeks, they haven't got to anything personal, not really, let alone talked about other people.

"Veterinary," he replies. "She likes animals more than people," he adds with a laugh.

Arthur chuckles. "Well, I can see the appeal." And then they just smile at each other and Arthur can feel himself getting nervous, being the centre of Merlin's piercing gaze and unwavering attention. It's a quality of Merlin's, he's found out, to be able to focus on someone with such intensity and softness. He was sure he hated it at first.

He doesn't remember when that fact changed.

He suspects Merlin can sense his mood shift and starts talking again. "What do _you_ do, Arthur?" And yes, Arthur realizes, for all their small talk, they know nothing about each other.

"I'm a lawyer," he replies, keeping his voice level. Merlin looks surprised, scanning over Arthur's face and giving him a thorough once-over. It makes Arthur grow hot under the collar.

"Really? I mean," he rushes to add at Arthur's challenging expression, "I could've guessed, probably, with the whole suit and... stuff," he rambles on. "It's just that you look really young to be a lawyer."

Arthur snorts. "You don't need to flatter me. I'm twenty-eight."

Merlin laughs. "I don't know, it does seem quite young to me. At least for the lawyer stuff."

"The lawyer stuff," Arthur parrots quietly, not knowing whether to be affronted or amused at Merlin's lack of eloquence. "I've been working for my father's company since I was twenty-two. As an intern, in the beginning, obviously."

Merlin's expression saddens inexplicably. "Ah," he says, "a family business then?"

"Yeah."

Merlin bites his lip as though wondering if he should say what he wants to say next. "Do you enjoy it?"

Arthur manages to keep eye contact for whole two seconds before looking away.

"So," he clears his throat. "Aren't you a bit too _old_ to be a barista?" he steers the conversation and goes for a little jab in an attempt at humor. Judging by the further softening of Merlin's gaze, he's not fooling anybody.

"Excuse me!" Merlin retorts, giving Arthur a break from the heavy topic. "Just how old do you thing I am?!"

Arthur laughs genuinely this time. "Too old for the job, definitely."

Merlin stands up a little taller and puffs out his chest. "I'm only twenty-six.”.

"Well, that is, in fact, too old for-"

"And," he interrupts, letting Arthur know he wasn't finished yet. "I'll have you know that I'm not just a barista. I own the shop."

Arthur is officially speechless for a moment.

Merlin smirks in self-satisfaction. "What, like you couldn't tell? Have you ever seen anybody else except Freya work here?"

Well, when Arthur thinks about it...

"I just thought you're like... Uh, a full-time?" he tries for a save, earning another snort from Merlin.

"Yeah, right," he retorts and finishes with Arthur's coffee, placing the cup in front of him. "Now you know. Are you going to tell me I'm too young to own a business?"

"You _are_ too young to own a business."

"Oh, for fucks sake," Merlin breathes exasperatedly but smiles despite himself. "Just take your damn coffee and get out of my shop."

Arthur laughs loud enough to attract attention from the tables around but can't find it in himself to care. "I haven't even paid you, yet," he points out and reaches for his wallet.

Merlin sighs, like Arthur is a chore for him and sets the total up on the till. "I should charge you extra for having to suffer through your insults," he grumbles but his smile gives him away. Arthur can't help but return it.

"You have a shitty customer service, Merlin. If you didn't own the place, I would have to have a word with your boss, make sure he keeps you in line," he teases and is satisfied when it earns an eyeroll from the man.

"Funny to hear that coming from you. It seems to me like you're the one who would benefit from being bossed around," he shoots back and Arthur is really glad he's not holding the cup of scalding coffee at the moment because he's sure he would drop it in shock. The silence that follows is enough for Merlin to search out Arthur's face and find it frozen in shock, mouth hanging open. It only takes a second for him to register what that sounded like and he rushes to defend himself.

"No, Arthur! That's not- I didn't mean _that!_ " he stutters, apologetic and red to the tip of his ears. Arthur is sure he isn't looking much better.

"No, of course, I mean- I know that, why would you-" and he promptly snaps his mouth shut when he realizes where his mind just went. And that... that the heat from his face travelled down his body and started pooling low in his belly.

In panic, he makes a grab for his coffee and steps away from the counter.

"I'm... um... I need to go or I'm gonna be late," he says and starts walking to the door. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Arthur," he hears Merlin call when he's already practically outside and doesn't dare turn around. He slides into his car as quick as possible in an attempt to hide and rests his forehead on the steering wheel, fighting away his pounding heart and ignoring the way his slacks just got the tinniest bit tighter.

"What the hell," he asks quietly into the empty space and rubs tiredly at his eyes. Right. He's tired, completely out of it. He just needs to wake up.

He brings the cup to his lips, avoiding looking at the message he knows is there and manages to get halfway through the cup before curiosity gets better of him. He reads the words while holding his breath.

****If you don't go for it, you'll never have it** **

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" he screams with defeat. "Seriously?!" And he flops his head back on the steering wheel, freaking himself out when the impact manages to set the horn off.

"I need a bloody holiday," he grumbles to himself, knowing he's never gonna take one.

* * *

It is, in fact, quite a peaceful day at work, as peaceful as it gets. Arthur's lunch break is due in twenty minutes and he spends the time negotiating whether to go to Merlin's shop. He feels strangely vulnerable and naked - _bloody hell, don't think of anybody naked! -_ after the last conversation he had with Merlin. He's always felt a bit exposed ever since they met. He knows that the man must have some kind of a sixth sense or something, being able to read Arthur like an open book without him saying anything. Even the atmosphere in Tales of Magic is noticeably charged with... if he didn't know better, he would say it's an actual _magic._ And the man's little messages he writes are always scarily accurate. On some days, Arthur finds himself looking forward to them, on others, he dreads to read them.

He will never admit to anyone that the cups from all his coffees ended up scattered around his apartment. He got too used to it. So much that he had to come up with an excuse when Merlin suggested that Arthur buy a keep-cup to contribute to the environment and Arthur lied his way through some bullshit about being too forgetful to actually be able to remember and bring the cup with him from work.

He flushes at the fact. He just can't help it! The messages just... touch something inside of him. It's like someone can finally see him, see what he's going through. _Merlin_ can see it.

The fluttery feeling is back and Arthur thinks back on his favorite message. The one that sits proudly on his nightstand. The one that is the last thing Arthur sees before he switches the lights off at night and after he wakes up in the morning.

_Whatever you're looking for is looking for you too_

He has no idea what he's looking for but sometimes, when he's in Merlin's shop... It feels like he might have found it.

He grabs his keys and makes his way to the car park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing you a bit of angst and a bit of a cliffhanger, but promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter :D 
> 
> Stay strong :D <3

Merlin really should take other people's advice and keep his mouth shut most of the time. He can become a babbling idiot on a good day but something about Arthur makes everything even worse, makes him lose control.

And the thing is, he didn't really mean for it to come out like that! He just meant to tease Arthur about how much of a spoiled brat he could be, all patronizing and shit and how he needs to be put in his place, like... regarding his manners, or the lack thereof. Not _that!_

Except, now that Merlin thinks about it, Arthur would most likely benefit from someone taking all the control from him...

 _Nope! Not going there!_ he chastises himself and shakes his head for a good measure, ignoring the surge of heat that follows his line of thoughts.

Of-bloody-course Merlin finds Arthur attractive! The guy is smoking hot! Which didn't mean anything to Merlin upon their first meeting, with Arthur acting like an ass and all, but as the time went by and Arthur began to open up, not only with words but with his energy as well, it was inevitable that Merlin develop a giant crush on the man.

Despite the fact they know next to nothing about each other, Merlin has _felt_ so much of Arthur that he could write his biography. He felt Arthur's distress and anxiety that accompanied him pretty much every day, he felt his resignation and confusion, his loneliness, felt the wall of concrete around his heart that stood tall and strong.

And he felt the cracks within it that started to appear more and more frequently. He wondered if Arthur noticed those.

He wondered if he had something to do with it.

But more than anything, through those cracks, he felt the kindness in Arthur, a curious kind of softness around him, shy and gentle but definitely there. He felt how brave Arthur is, how honest and caring, and so obviously being taken advantage of because of those traits. He felt how much he longs to share those beautiful qualities and emotions with someone, how much he wants to _give_ them to someone. How much he wants to be loved in return.

Merlin finds himself praying that one day, he'll be there to witness the wall crumble and all the beautiful things burst out in the open.

And no matter how much he tries to deny it, Merlin knows he wants to be on the receiving end.

* * *

Merlin doesn't get to wallow in his regrets for much longer, thank God for that. The cafe is not crazy busy this afternoon, but the steady little stream of customers that seems to go on forever successfully steals his attention. Freya comes in not much later, apparently finished with her exams, and together they make the service flow effortlessly.

After the morning fiasco, Merlin doesn't expect to see Arthur again today, so he's rendered speechless when he spots the familiar mop of golden hair down the short line of customers. Arthur gives him a nervous but warm smile and a little wave that makes Merlin giggle and he just hopes he's not smiling back like an idiot he feels. And if he is, he's grateful the machine hides some of it. He gives Arthur an acknowledging nod and focuses on the drinks Freya sends him cups for.

It's not too long until the cup in his hand says _oat chai_ and he lifts his head up to spot Arthur chatting with Freya at the till and.... wow, isn't that new? To his utter bewilderment, he hears Arthur ask her how her exams went and can't help but snort at the dumbstruck look on Freya's face. She trips over her words, too surprised to be eloquent, and Merlin makes sure to send some super good vibes into making Arthur's drink.

He notices, when he's almost done with steaming the milk, that there are no more cups in the line and realizes Arthur must have been the last person in the queue. Knowing now that he doesn't have to rush, and itching for another interaction with the man, Merlin not-so-subtly ushers Freya from the till, sending her to wipe tables and whatnot, at takes her place.

He smiles at Arthur vibrant and toothy, energy buzzing under his skin. "Hello."

Arthur flushes and averts his gaze to the floor, fumbling nervously with his card and Merlin just _knows_ that the butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach do not belong to him. Well... maybe just a little.

"Hey," croaks Arthur and busies himself with putting the card back in his wallet. Merlin is still holding his drink, not having decided on the new message for him yet.

"How has your day been?" he goes for an innocent question.

Arthur gives a little shrug. "Just the usual. Although not as busy as I thought. Gave me enough time to pop back in for another drink."

He's obviously trying to sound indifferent but Merlin can sense the tension rolling off of him.

"I'm glad. It's nice to see you again," he says honestly.

"You saw me just a few hours ago," Arthur laughs but it comes out forced. Merlin can feel the wall pushing forward, trying to keep him out. But it's not hateful or anything, Arthur just feels... scared. Merlin thinks he might know the reason but Hell will freeze over before he lets Arthur give in to his own inhibitions and so he pushes back, hoping to put another crack in there.

"True but I'm always happy to see you."

Arthur shakes his head, confused and self-deprecating. "That doesn't make any sense. I'm not exactly a ray of sunshine."

"Oh, sod it, who cares about that? You're funny, and witty and smart and I enjoy talking to you." A sense of accomplishment washes over him at seeing Arthur flush.

_Red is such a good color on him._

_Oh, for fuck's sake, knock it off!_

"I think you forgot the part where I'm a complete ass," Arthur grumbles quietly but the words sound weak. The regretful note in his voice gives away what he's referring to.

Merlin smiles encouragingly. "Arthur, we all have bad days. I would never hold that against you. Why would _you?_ "

Arthur shakes his head again like the words are painful to take in. He doesn't say anything else so Merlin takes it upon himself and goes for another push.

"I'd like to think you like to see me too, given that you keep coming back." And he makes sure it sounds as gentle and non-judging as possible. Arthur visibly stiffens but Merlin can't sense anything resembling anger or disgust. He just feels shaky, not knowing the exact reason.

"There's just..." Arthur starts, obviously at war with himself. He chooses his words carefully. "There's just something about-...about this _place._ " And Merlin can hear the underlying truth Arthur doesn't say out loud. "I can't put my finger on it."

This time, Merlin knows the butterflies belong to him. "I told you the first time around, Arthur," he says and leans forward conspirationally, noticing the infinitesimal sway of Arthur's body towards him, "it's all about magic."

Arthur huffs out a laugh, some of the tension leaving him. He gives Merlin this unfamiliar, soft look and smiles ever-so slightly. And then, together with a flash of gold in front of his eyes, Merlin feels a sudden surge of bravery run through him, and he grabs a pen, writing furiously on Arthur's cup before the courage leaves him.

He hands Arthur his drink, intentionally brushing their fingers during the exchange and he feels the shiver that shakes Arthur's body run over him too.

"Whatever it is that keeps bringing you here, Arthur," he whispers with a meaningful look, "I'm just glad it does." And he lets go.

Arthur is apparently too stunned to respond in any way, so he just nods at Merlin, a silent thank you, and walks out.

Merlin's heart feels heavy the second the door closes behind the man and he just hopes he read the situation right.

****Don't let the fear of what could happen make nothing happen** **

****07719 452828 M.** **

* * *

Despite his spontaneous urge to take action, Merlin managed to maintain his composure for the rest of the day. Sure, he was nervous as fuck when he went to sleep that night, both excited and apprehensive about the potential outcome of his decision, but also hopeful. That resolutely changes not long into his next shift _,_ while he’s serving customers and the the display clock on the tablet speaks volumes - 8:06.

Arthur comes for his morning coffee never later than 7:30 and never leaves the shop later than 7:40.

He did it. Merlin fucked everything up just because his own feelings got better of him. His calm composure is gone and he manages to work himself up into a mini (not so mini) panic attack. Freya, of course, takes notice and corners Merlin the minute the morning rush ends.

“Merlin, what’s going on? Are you sick? You look like you’re _about_ to be sick,” she worries, bless her gentle soul.

“No, I’m not sick. You don’t have to worry.”

“Well, it’s obviously something else then. Out with it.” And Merlin wants to laugh, because he’s technically her boss - practically too, actually - but most of the time, it feels the other way around, given how often Freya scolds him like a child.

He takes a deep breath. It’s not like he has anyone to talk to about this anyway. And he’s not about to call his mum to cry his heart out, thank you very much. “It’s Arthur.”

Freya’s eyebrows furrow in question. “I noticed he hasn’t stopped by this morning. Has something happened to him?”

Merlin shakes his head. “No. Not really, I mean. I just... freaked him out, I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

“I...” And now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t understand what possessed him to do such a thing. “I might have... um... given him my number?”

At that, Freya’s eyebrows shoot up nearly to her hairline. “You what?”

Merlin takes a deep breath and closes his eyes in remorse. “I made his drink yesterday and wrote a message on the cup, as I always do,” he pauses. “I... also happened to add my number to it.”

Freya covers her mouth with her palm and Merlin is not sure if it’s because of a shock - just because it’s so unlike him - or to prevent herself from laughing. 

“Oh my God, Merlin!” she exclaims and now he can definitely detect a note of amusement. “I never knew that...” she starts but thinks better of it. “Well, actually, yeah. I noticed that you took liking to him, more than your regular customers, but I didn’t know it was... like that. I thought you just knew something about him and was doing your, you know, usual thing.”

And naturally, having worked with Merlin for the better part of the year, Freya somehow figured out about Merlin’s... gift. She is quite sensitive herself, but in a different way. So she’s pretty much always known about his tendencies to latch onto people’s buried wounds and try to coax them into light to heal. She had a first-hand experience with it too. But she doesn’t know the true extent of his abilities. For all Merlin knows, she probably thinks he’s just a very conscious and skilled empath. So... there is no way for her to understand how much he bonded with Arthur. How much their energies intertwined. And how hard it is for Merlin to stay away.

“Yeah, it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“But... he’s a prat!” Freya reasons and Merlin genuinely laughs. It feels good.

“Yeah, he is. But he’s also kind of wonderful.” He can only guess how he sounds out loud by the way Freya’s gaze softens.

“Oh, Merlin...”

“Don’t,” he asks, knowing he can’t deal with a pity party right now.

Freya bites her lip. “So... you think he’s going to be avoiding you now?”

Something cold and painful squeezes in Merlin’s chest. “That’s the logical assumption, isn’t it.”

“Merlin, it’s only been one day. Not even a day, one morning!” she reasons but Merlin knows better.

“It’s not gonna stay that way for much longer, though.”

Freya sighs in defeat and steps closer, placing one hand on his shoulder and rubbing soothingly.

“I just wonder... aren’t you like... able to tell how he feels about you?”

And she’s right, of course. It’s a part of Merlin’s gift, reading between the lines and seeing things people don’t actually show or say. That’s what allows him to tap into them and help them heal or at least feel better temporarily. But he always keeps himself in line. He senses how much of his own energy he can send out to them, how much to engage. Whenever he shares his energy, he makes sure it’s more like a caress, just a soothing touch that retreats eventually. At times, it feels almost professional, as though he’s an actual therapist working pro bono.

It’s different with Arthur. Ever since he tapped into him, including the disaster of the first morning they met, he felt a bit of himself reach towards Arthur and it never came back. It stayed with the other man. And, without even knowing it, Arthur shared a little of himself with Merlin too.

And Merlin made the mistake of making it too personal. But he just couldn’t help himself. Something inside Arthur called to him, called _for_ him. And he felt compelled to answer.

“Yeah, I can. And I thought.... I thought it’s mutual but... Now I’m not sure. I might have just been projecting my own feelings. And even if I haven’t.... just because he might feel the same way doesn’t mean he will act on it. If I noticed something about him it’s how much of himself he keeps tucked away. I’m not even sure he knows who he truly is inside.”

Freya doesn’t say anything else and Merlin is grateful. He just wants to forget about the whole fuck up. He thinks he might actually take the opportunity to emotionally detach himself.

He doesn’t have much hope but hell if he doesn’t at least try.

* * *

Merlin doesn’t see Arthur again that afternoon. And he doesn’t see him on Thursday either, nor Friday.

He’s hoping it will hurt less the more time passes.

He doesn’t think so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uploading early because this one is a shortie, so is the next one but the one after that is like 6000 words so hopefully you'll forgive me :D
> 
> Here goes some fluff <3

Sundays are generally the busiest of the whole week, from the very morning until the close at 4 o'clock.

Today is no exception and Merlin is ready to call it a day. He usually loves the vibrant atmosphere in the shop, energies swirling and blending together. However, considering the events earlier in the week, his own batteries are positively depleted and he can't wait to get home and recharge.

It's 3:48 and he's started to put the chairs up on the one side of the shop that is empty so he can start sweeping. There is still a couple occupied tables by the windows and for the first time since he opened the business, he just prays that the patrons will get the hint and sod off. Freya went home at 3 as she does every Sunday and he's left to take care of the close.

He grabs the broom, about to start on the floor when he hears the door open and he squeezes his eyes shut in frustration. He takes a deep breath, hoping to sound as polite as possible when he tells the person to fuck off, he's closing, but the words catch in his throat when he turns around, taking in the familiar sight of blond hair and square jaw.

“Um... hey?” Arthur says, unsure and Merlin would like to say something in return but he's too overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions slamming into him. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He keeps staring at the other man and a part of his brain registers the unfamiliar state of him. Merlin has never seen him in anything than a suit. Now, Arthur is standing there wearing only a causal pair of jeans and a gray, long-sleeved tee. His hair is not as meticulous as usual and he has a five-o'clock shadow going for him. Merlin doesn't know if it's the clothes but Arthur seems somehow smaller, both literally and figuratively.

Merlin still thinks it suits him so much better that the tightly controlled, formal persona he takes on most days.

When Merlin keeps silent the whole time, Arthur starts to fidget. “I... wasn't sure you'd be open on the weekend,” he offers because yeah, Arthur only ever comes here during the working week. Merlin bites his tongue to keep himself from suggesting the obvious, that Arthur could've just checked on Tripadvisor.

“Just closing, actually,” he hears himself say and watches Arthur take in the state of the shop, settling on Merlin's hand that's still holding onto the broom.

“Oh,” he says and seems to shrink into himself even further. “Sorry, I didn't-... I'll just... go...” he points a thumb in the direction of the door and is already halfway there before Merlin snaps himself out of his stupor.

“Wait!” And Arthur stops in his tracks, turning back reluctantly and not looking him in the eye.

“I just started cleaning up and there are still some people sitting in,” he gestures towards the occupied tables to make his point. “You want a drink?” he offers and doesn't care to mention that he actually already cleaned the coffee machine and the extractor heads are full of cleaning chemical. He will do it all over again if he has to, as long as he can prevent Arthur from leaving.

Well, here goes the emotional detachment.

Arthur looks unsure but nods eventually and Merlin releases a breath he didn't realize he's been holding, relief washing over him. He makes his way behind the counter and to the machine and grabs a large cup.

He looks up at Arthur. “Coffee?”

Arthur takes a few seconds to ponder the question and eventually shakes his head. “Chai, thanks.”

Merlin gives a nod of his own and adds the chai mix to the milk before he starts steaming it. He wipes the steaming wand when he's done and is about to pour the chai in the cup.

“Actually,” Arthur speaks up, “I'm not here for a drink,” he finishes and looks everywhere but Merlin. Merlin falters with the jug and the cup, not knowing what to do now.

“I mean,” Arthur rushes to add, “I'll have the chai. I just... it's not why I came here.”

“Oh,” escapes Merlin and he busies himself with filling the cup and putting a lid on it. He looks up at the man. “You've never come here on the weekend before,” he offers unnecessarily.

“Yeah, no. I work from home both days.”

And of course Arthur would work even when he's not in the office. It doesn't surprise Merlin at all.

“So...” he starts but doesn't follow with anything else.

“So...” Arthur echoes and wipes his palms on his jeans, his nervousness obviously not dissipating. “I'm here to... to...” he gulps and it seems like a great effort to do so. “I'm here to see... you...”

Merlin's mouth falls open in another ‘o' and he feels his heart jump a Arthur's words. “Really?” he asks in disbelief and feels his pulse quicken up.

Arthur nods. “Yeah, I...” and he laughs a little but there is no humor in it. “I thought you didn't write your number on cups.”

Merlin blushes at the not-quite accusation. “I don't,” he insists and decides to leap. “But everything is different with you.”

Arthur's eyes widen in response and he seems to flush even harder, his breathing more erratic. Suddenly, Merlin regrets running his big mouth without thinking again and is about to take it back, or explain but Arthur speaks up.

“Different how?” And he looks as scared of hearing the answer as Merlin feels scared of giving it. But behind the fear, he can sense sparks of light flickering, slowly at first, and than faster and more pronounced and out of nowhere, the air around Arthur cracks and lights up. It's just a fleeting moment but it's all Merlin can see.

“Like you're what I've been looking for my whole life.”

And then, in the very next second, a rift appears in the wall of Arthur's heart and colors come bursting out. Merlin is so shocked at the display that he doesn't even register the huge grin splitting his face, and his vision start to get blurry. The choking sob coming from the other man wakes him up somewhat.

When he meets Arthur's eyes, he knows there will be no going back now. They've crossed a bridge and it burned behind them.

Arthur gives him a shaky smile in return. “I think you might be too.” His eyes fall on the cup Merlin is still holding and he gestures towards it. “Do you have a message for me?” And there is a teasing note in his voice that makes something inside Merlin unclench.

There are no golden words flashing before his eyes this time but he doesn't need them. He knows exactly what to write.

He finishes with the message and hands the drink over. Arthur wraps his both hands around it, deliberately covering Merlin's. Merlin lets go only very reluctantly and after an inappropriate amount of time.

Arthur doesn't even take a sip before reading the text and this time when he laughs, it's full of mirth and relief.

**Have dinner with me?**

“Yeah,” he breathes, “Yeah, I would love to.”

Merlin doesn't know whom the butterflies belong to this time and he doesn't care. He never wants to separate himself from Arthur.

Arthur doesn't seem to object in the slightest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie, but the next chapter is like three times longer so hopefully it will make up for it :D
> 
> Also I found a few holes in the next chapter so I'll take a bit longer to edit it and post it on Friday (although, I'm in Australia so most of the world will get it early 🤣)

Arthur is about ready to spontaneously combust or pass out from nerves. After he survived (to his utter disbelief) the Sunday conversation with Merlin, he thought he would be able to face anything.

Oh, how wrong he was.

They eventually agreed to have the dinner the following Saturday which happened to be, well, today, in regards to Arthur's busy schedule and the fact he didn't get back home until late at night most days. Plus, he needed to mentally prepare himself and Merlin probably knew it.

He still got his coffee from Merlin's shop every morning and managed to go there during lunch twice as well. Merlin indulged him in their usual chit-chat and although the topics were totally innocent, Arthur could feel how charged the air between them became. He equally dreaded it and couldn't get enough of it.

It turns out that Merlin lives only ten minute drive from Arthur but since the shop was open until six on Saturdays, they decided Arthur would pick Merlin up and then drop him off at home later that night because, apparently, Merlin doesn't own a car. Arthur was indifferent to the choice of restaurant so Merlin suggested a small, Italian place he favored and that was it. Arthur definitely preferred something more discreet and cozy.

The clock shows 5:30 and Arthur gives himself one more look in the mirror to make sure he looks decent. In all his dating experience - yeah, because this was... it was a _date_ \- Arthur has never had an issue about the choice of clothes. He has always been the one to initiate the date and choose the place, which always required some level of a dress code. But Merlin mentioned the place to be laid-back and insisted that Arthur wear something causal, because “ _I can't have you wearing a full-piece suit if I show up in jeans and a Henley, Arthur, don't be ridiculous_ ” so Arthur was left hanging. He couldn't possibly show up in something he would wear, for example, to the movies, right? Not that he's had time to go to the movies in the past several years, mind you, but the point still stands. Then he thought back on Merlin and how easy-going the man was and decided to just sod it and put on a pair of dark-gray trousers and a red shirt that was actually freaking expensive but didn't really look it. He thought about forgoing shaving and keeping the stubble but eventually caved and got rid of it. Stubble burn could be a bitch and Merlin was always clean-shaven and _why the fuck am I thinking about Merlin and stubble-burn, for fuck's sake?!_

Shaking the thought of, he grabs his keys and gets in the car to pick Merlin up.

He arrives to the shop exactly eighteen minutes later. Through the windows, he can see the place is empty, although the lights are still on and the sign on the door says _open_ , and Merlin is busy mopping the floor.

Ignoring the nervous flutter in his stomach, Arthur exits his car and walks to the cafe, Merlin's beaming smile greeting him.

“Hey! You're early!” he says and puts the mop on the side.

“Hey,” says Arthur and gives the interior a once-over. “Same to you. Are you closing early?”

“The last person left twenty minutes ago and I only had two takeaway orders since so I took the opportunity and started cleaning,” he explains a bit sheepishly and Arthur has a feeling Merlin might be so excited about the date that he was willing to kick anyone who would dare come for a drink out.

“Ok then,” he says. “Do you need help with anything?”

Merlin smiles gratefully. “Thanks, but I'm almost done anyway. I'll just put the mop away and go change, ok?” And with Arthur's approving nod, he disappears in the staff room.

Arthur takes the opportunity to breathe deeply in an attempt to calm down his racing heart and sweaty palms. He has no idea what he's doing. He's never been on a date with a bloke. He's never felt attraction towards any man before.

Ok, so maybe that part is not completely true but those fleeting thoughts barely prove anything. That's all it was anyway - just thoughts. He would never act on it. Not only because of his father but simply because he never really cared enough.

He doesn't know what makes Merlin an exception but... he would really like to find out. Anything and everything there is to know about the man.

Speaking of the devil, Merlin chooses that moment to emerge from the staff room and Arthur's breath hitches at the sight of him. It's quite ridiculous, truly, because Merlin is not wearing anything fancy, just as he said he wouldn't. He lost the apron and the black, barista tee and the tattered jeans and swapped those for a nice, fitting pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. Arthur can tell he probably got that from Primark or H&M or some other low-grade store, but that only registers in the back of his mind. For most part, he can only focus on how the color brings out Merlin's eyes beautifully. He didn't do anything to tame his wild hair but Arthur finds he kinda not so secretly adores the unkempt state of it and...

He snaps back to reality when it finally hits him how long he has been staring and meets Merlin's amused gaze.

“Please, feel free to ogle me, don't stop on my account,” he teases and Arthur is ready to bolt.

“I... I wasn't-” he stutters and Merlin takes pity on him but not before he snorts at Arthur's twitchiness.

“Take it easy, Arthur, I'm just teasing,” he says and gives Arthur an intense once-over in return. “You look amazing. Red is definitely your color,” he compliments and Arthur can feel his face heat up.

“T-thanks...um... you too,” he stammers. “I mean, the blue really brings out your eyes.”

Merlin beams at him. “Thanks, that was the intention, actually.”

And Arthur feels a foreign but pleasant sensation of warmth at the admission that Merlin wanted to look good for him.

He gives a shaky smile. “Well, mission accomplished then.”

They are quiet for a moment, Merlin watching him with his usual, inquiring stare and Arthur feels a different kind of warm this time.

“Shall we...?” he starts and points outside, to his car and Merlin seems to snap back from something, nodding in assent.

“Right, I'm just gonna switch the lights off and set up the alarm and I'll be ready to go.”

Not even a minute later, they both leave the shop accompanied by the beeping of the alarm and Merlin locks the door before pocketing his keys and turning to face Arthur. Arthur doesn't think much when he walks over to his car and opens the passenger door for Merlin, but at the soft, surprised - and maybe a bit amused - look the man sends his way, he can't bring himself to feel embarrassed,

Merlin takes his seat, muttering a soft thank you and Arthur makes his way to the other side to the drivers seat. He intends to put the key in the ignition and get going but his hands shake so much he knows he wouldn't be able to. He sits back in his seat, the air around them thick with tension.

“Sorry,” he laughs, ashamed and self-deprecating. “I'm not usually like this.” No, he's never like that. He's always collected, controlled, with his head held high. Right now, he feels the furthest thing away from those.

Merlin touches his elbow gently, as to not startle him and as light as the contact is, it calms Arthur down immensely. He feels something tingly buzzing under his skin, spreading throughout his body.

“Arthur,” Merlin says comfortingly. “You don't have to be nervous. It's just us. You know me.” His thumb strokes gently on his upper arm, just above the elbow, relaxing him further. “And you must know that nothing happens tonight that you don't truly want. It's just dinner.” He seems to hesitate at the next part. “It doesn't have to mean anything, Arthur. It can just be a dinner between two friends, right?” And the way he says it just doesn't sound right.

Arthur pushes through his mortification and finally looks at Merlin, his previous words not sitting well with him at all. “No,” he says and Merlin's hand freezes where it's still resting on his arm. He looks confused and maybe a little bit hurt.

“No?” he questions and lets his hand drop down slowly. Arthur panics and his own hand reflexively shoots up to grasp Merlin's wrist.

“No,” he repeats, keeping eye contact despite the urge to look away. “I don't want this to be just a friendly dinner,” he clarifies and watches as Merlin's eyes widen in understanding. He swallows heavily before speaking again. “I want this to be a... a date.”

The way Merlin's face lights up is worth all the embarrassment on Arthur's part.

“Yeah? Me too,” he smiles wide and dimply and Arthur's heart skips a beat.

“Ok. Good,” he says, clearing his throat and lets go of Merlin's wrist he didn't realize he's been holding all this time.

Instead of pulling away, Merlin's hand latches onto Arthur's and gives it a gentle squeeze, warm and reassuring. Arthur squeezes back without thinking. He detaches himself from Merlin in order to start the car and with one last, shared smile, he starts driving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes! The first date! Enjoy <3

Merlin takes the lead when they arrive to the restaurant, given that it’s his favorite place and the booking is under his name too. He talks to one of the waitresses who then leads him to the tucked away table in the back by one of the windows and Arthur follows quietly behind him. They both take their seats, taking the menus the waitress hands over before she leaves them to decide.

“Are you gonna have a drink?” Merlin asks, kinda craving gin and tonic but not getting it if Arthur doesn’t drink too.

“Probably shouldn’t. I’m driving after all. Otherwise I would get some wine.”

“Hm,” Merlin hums appreciatively, glad that Arthur is responsible enough to consider the situation. “We can stay a bit, though. Get three courses?” he offers, partly because he wants Arthur to have his wine which will hopefully relax him and mostly because he really, _really_ wants to enjoy his company as long as he can.

Arthur gives it some thought. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that. One glass will be fine,” he agrees and Merlin does the internal fist pump. They talk about the menu, Merlin giving his opinion and suggestions.

“What are you getting?” asks Arthur.

“Arancini for entree, ravioli for main. I think you’d like the lasagne, the place is famous for it.”

Arthur gives a little laugh. “Is it? Then why are you having ravioli?”

“I don’t eat meat.”

Arthur blinks in surprise but doesn’t comment on it and Merlin feels grateful. It doesn’t happen every day that he shares his diet with someone and doesn’t get unsolicited lecture on how he’s going to die at thirty from nutrient deficiency.

“Oh. I’ll get something else then.”

Merlin does a bit of a double-take. “Arthur, you can have the lasagne, or anything else you want. You don’t have to conform to my preferences.”

Arthur shrugs like it’s no big deal for him. “I really don’t care about meat. And anyway, I think it quite insensitive to have some when it’s obviously a no for you.”

Merlin’s heart swells with affection towards the man, too big for his chest. “I appreciate it, Arthur,” he smiles and means it, “but truly, you don’t have to-.”

“I want to,” Arthur interrupts, looking back resolutely. Merlin can’t help but chuckle at his obvious - and adorable - determination.

“Ok then,” he caves, “as long as you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” he confirms. “And I’ll have the risotto. And the bruschetta for entree.”

The waitress comes back in a few minutes and takes their order, reaching to take the menu from them before thinking better of it.

“Do you want to keep one? Are you gonna have dessert later?”

“Yes, we will. Thank you,” says Arthur, beating Merlin to it, and takes one menu back.

Merlin takes a minute to look Arthur over and feel into him. He was super jittery when they were leaving the cafe, but the ride to the restaurant turned out to be pleasant and easy. Apparently, the talk they had just before helped to ease his nerves.

Merlin can still feel the tension in the air around him, notices his inability to hold eye contact with Merlin for too long. But other than that, he seems content to be here with Merlin.

“Is this where you always sit?” Arthur asks all of sudden, pulling Merlin back to reality.

“Um... no, I usually go for one of the smaller tables on the other side.”

“Oh,” Arthur says, “well, I think I prefer it here. It’s less... people-y.”

Merlin chuckles at his choice of word. “Yeah, I requested this table. I thought you might appreciate the privacy.”

Arthur looks at him in surprise. “Um... yeah, thanks. That was... very thoughtful of you.”

“I like it too. It’s cozy.”

Arthur nods in agreement and then, the waitress is back with a glass of red wine for Arthur and one gin and tonic for Merlin.

“Are you a girl, Merlin?” Arthur teases, eyeing Merlin’s drink.

Merlin scowls. “Excuse me, I’m not the one having wine like some middle-aged lady with a life crisis,” he shoots back and enjoys the way Arthur glares at him. 

“I’ll have you know, this is a very fine wine. Not like that sweet shit you’re drinking.”

“The tonic is bitter lemon!”

“There is a ton of sugar in it. Aspartame too.”

“You have no right to talk to me about health you coffee junkie with five-shot americano!”

“Hey! _You own_ the cafe!”

“Yeah, and I drink one double-shot coffee a day.”

“You enable people to fuel their addiction!”

“The customers love me!”

“And junkies love their dealers.”

“Oh, sod off!”

Merlin rejoices in their easy banter that comes to a halt only when their entrees arrive and they switch to commenting on the food. To his relief, Arthur loves his meal and they start talking about their favorite dishes and cooking.

“I’m not a very good cook, I’m more of a baker,” Merlin says, finishing off his plate. Arthur’s already done with his.

“I suppose I’m the other way around. I enjoy cooking but have no time to do it. Most of what I eat is takeout. Also, I can’t bake for the life of me. But I’m ok with pancakes.”

“Those are fried, not baked,” Merlin objects just to rile him up.

“It’s sweet so it counts as baking.”

“That’s not really how it works, Arthur.”

“Fuck off, I’m still a better cook.”

Merlin laughs. “Ok, fine. So which cuisine is your favorite?”

“I’m not picky, but I suppose it would be Indian. Japanese is close second. You?”

“Italian,” he supplies and Arthur rolls his eyes. “But I love sushi too. We could do that next time?” The words leave his mouth before he has time to process them and he looks at Arthur in panic.

“Um...”

“Sorry! That was... very presumptuous of me.”

“Yeah, it was,” Arthur agrees and the bottom of Merlin’s stomach drops at that. “I believe next time is my turn to choose where we go,” he continues, looking at Merlin shyly from under his eyelashes but with a hint of teasing in his voice and something else. Something like hope.

Merlin just stares, mouth agape. “Uh, yeah. Yeah! Totally!” he babbles out, delighted beyond believe by the prospect of Arthur wanting another date even though this one is barely half-way through.

“Good,” Arthur says with a little smirk and then the waitress is back, clearing up their plates and promising the next course won’t be long.

“Arthur,” Merlin starts, going for tactful. There is something he needs to ask. “If you don’t mind me asking... Can you tell me what changed your mind? I mean... if I’m not mistaken, I obviously freaked you out with that... with giving you my number.” Arthur stiffens at the suggestion but doesn’t deny it. “I know you were avoiding me. And I’m not upset!” he rushes to say, not thinking it important to mention that he was upset before. “I just... I’d like to know what changed.”

Arthur takes a few long moments to ponder the question, long enough that their mains arrive but neither of them touches it for the time being. Merlin holds his breath.

“You’re right. I was... avoiding you. And I’m truly sorry about that,” he admits and Merlin opens his mouth to reassure him it’s ok, that he understands but Arthur holds up a hand. “I mean it. That was really cowardly of me. I could’ve just talked to you if I wanted to blow you off. But... the truth is...” he pauses, searching for words, “I just didn’t know what to do. I told you before, there is something about you I can’t completely grasp. But... that doesn’t mean I don’t like it,” he whispers, setting Merlin’s insides on fire.

“You must know already but I... I’ve never dated a man,” he admits and yes, Merlin was quite sure of that, although he might have been wrong. “I’ve never really wanted to either. So... when you... um.. flirted... and then wrote your number on that cup, I panicked because it’s never happened before. I didn’t know if the way I feel about you is... _that_ way, or if I’m just confused. I was pretty sure it was nothing, that I was just being emotional because for the first time, someone was being nice to me without an ulterior motive. But I was too embarrassed to come back and explain myself so I just... didn’t,” he gives Merlin another apologetic look and Merlin smiles encouragingly. “But then...” he continues but doesn’t finish the thought.

“But then?” Merlin prompts, leaning forward.

Arthur takes a shaky breath. “Then... there was this thing with my father.” He grimaces at the memory.

“The family business?”

“Yeah,” he says and sounds tired and resigned. “He’s always been strict as a father but that’s nothing compared to what he’s like as a boss. I’m supposed to take over the company one day and to him, that’s the only thing that matters. Not me, or what I want, or who I am. Just that I continue his legacy,” he says it like it’s a dirty word and Merlin is overwhelmed by the sudden surge of bitterness and resentment that slams into him.

“And you don’t want that.”

“No.”

“What do you want, Arthur? If you don’t want to be a lawyer, what do you want?”

Arthur’s shoulders slump tiredly. “I just want him to give me a break,” he admits, rubbing at his eyes. “I actually like being a lawyer. I like how organized it is, I like that there are rules to follow. And honestly, at the risk of sounding like I’m blowing my own horn, I’m really good at it. I just wish I did it for a cause, you know? My father’s clients have two things in common: they are disgustingly rich and they are petty. I want to _help_ people.”

Merlin feels the change in Arthur’s energy as he talks about his dreams and his feelings for the man grow even stronger. “Do it,” he say simply. “Just do it. It’s just like you said. You’re good, you know the ropes, you have experience. You know how to do this.”

Arthur shakes his head. “Father would have my head on a silver platter. It’s always been his plan to groom me into a perfect little soldier who would follow in his steps.”

Merlin feels a surge of resentment towards the man he’s never met and isn’t sure whom it’s coming from. Most likely both of them. He wants to push Arthur a bit more but doesn’t get a chance.

“Anyway,” Arthur goes on, “what I meant to say... The two of us had a bit of a fall out. Again. Last Friday. Just the usual crap, about me being irresponsible and lazy and whatnot. It doesn’t matter what I do, how much I try, I’ll never be good enough for him. As his heir or his son, doesn’t matter. I don’t even know who I am beyond what he’s put in my head.” He looks at Merlin, unsure. “But... I realized... when I visit you shop, when I talk to you... it doesn’t matter who I am. I just know that it feels good. It feels right.”

Merlin thinks Arthur must hear the erratic beating of his heart across the table.

“And...” he continues but blushes at whatever he wants to say next. “I have to confess something. I... might have... kept the cups... and the messages...”

Merlin blinks in confusion. “The cups?” Arthur nods subtly. “Which ones?”

“...Um...”

“All of them?!” Merlin nearly yells in disbelief and immediately apologizes. “Sorry, sorry, just... didn’t expect that,” he grins. “That’s really flattering, you know.”

Arthur grumbles something rude at him which makes him grin even more.

“Whatever, lets just... forget that.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Merlin,” Arthur warns and Merlin hold his hands up in peace.

“Ok, ok, we’ll forget it.” The look on his face says the opposite.

“So... the message you wrote on Tuesday. The last one before I...” _Before I chickened out_ goes unsaid. “It said ‘don’t let the fear of what could happen make nothing happen’.”

Yeah, Merlin remembers that one. He remembers all of them.

“And I was... so fucking angry... after I talked to my father. And then I got home, to my sterile, empty apartment and realized that it wasn’t just him I was angry with. I was even more angry with myself, for being such a push-over, for always doing what he asks of me, for caring what he thinks. I realized that everything I do is based on what he expects from me, not on what I want. And then... I saw that message... I left the cup in the kitchen and it was just staring at me and... suddenly, I knew what I should do. What I wanted to do. But I didn’t have the guts to call you so I was kinda just... stewing in my... identity crisis?” he huffs with disbelief. “I meant to wait until Monday but by Sunday, I knew I would lose the nerve before the morning came so I just... got in the car and prayed you’d be open on the weekend too. And... that’s it, I guess,” he finishes and Merlin has to hold himself back from leaping across the table and wrapping him in the biggest hug of his life.

“Well, it seems I have your father to thank for being here with you now,” Merlin says lightly, too overwhelmed from Arthur’s confession. For the first time since he started with his explanation, Arthur laughs.

“You can try that but it would be the last thing you did.”

“Yeah, but it would be worth it to see the look on his face.”

“Oh God, yes! Although he would smite you on the spot in the next second.”

“Still, so worth it,” they both laugh and finally start on their food which has gone cold by now by neither of them cares. They eat in quiet this time but get into a heated debate about the choice of dessert. Arthur laughs at Merlin's choice of tiramisu because " _Of course you'd get something that has coffee in it, you weirdo"._

"Merlin?"

“Hm?” he hums absentmindedly, too engrossed in his tiramisu.

“I just wondered... are you... do you like men?”

Merlin looks up from his plate. “Um... obviously?” he replies, questioning and has the honor of seeing Arthur’s lovely blush again.

“No, I mean... is it only men?”

“Are you asking if I’m gay?” he laughs good-naturedly. “You can ask that, Arthur, it’s not a dirty word.”

“No, I know, I just... sorry, I’m a mess.” He runs his hand through his hair in frustration and Merlin can’t help but find it adorable.

“Don’t apologize. You’re very cute.”

Arthur bristles. “I’m _not. Cute_!”

That makes Merlin laugh even harder. “Sure, whatever you say,” he settles. “To answer your question: I don’t think so.”

Arthur frowns in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve only ever dated men but I find women attractive too. Just... haven’t been in a relationship with one.”

“Why not?”

“Being attracted to someone doesn’t cut it for me. I need to really like the person. It just so happened that the people I was close to at school were guys.”

“Oh,” Arthur says. “Ok, that’s... interesting.” He pauses. “Have you had many relationships?”

“Two.”

“Two?!” Arthur’s voice pick up several octaves.

“What?”

“You said you’re twenty-six.”

“Duh.”

“And you’re telling me you’ve only ever dated two people?”

“ It’s not like I have a line of people fighting for my attention. And even if I did, it doesn’t mean I would pursue anything. I’m actually very picky. And I have rules I abide by. I would, for example, never date a co-worker. That sort of stuff can get real messy real fast. Fortunately, Freya took in stride when I had to explain that to her.”

Arthur chokes on his wine. “Wait, Freya came onto you?!”

“That’s... not the word I would use. She simply asked me out, and I rejected.”

“Irrelevant. I mean... I didn’t see that coming. Even if it weren’t for your rules, isn’t she like... really young for you?”

Merlin laughs. “Arthur, if you consider two years such a major difference, I don’t know what we’re doing here then.”

Arthur does a quick calculation in his head. “Wait, are you telling me Freya is twenty-four?” Merlin nods. “She doesn’t look a day over twenty!”

“Yeah, she’s got that fairy-tale look about her. She’s probably one of those people who will look the exact same until they are fifty.”

Arthur ponders this for a moment. “So... if she didn’t work with you, well, _for_ you..would you consider it?”

Merlin takes a moment to think about the question and for some unknown reason, the fact he’s not completely sure doesn’t sit well with Arthur.

“Maybe? I don’t know, it’s hard to tell. We’ve known each other for about a year and we get along swimmingly, but because of our working relationship, I never let myself think about any potential for us to be anything else.” He turns serious and catches Arthur’s eyes. “Arthur, you should know, since we _are_ on a date,” he adds, “that I don’t do causal. I really like you, Arthur. I may not know all that much but what I do know, what I....feel is inside you, I like it. And I would love to know more.”

Arthur is speechless and Merlin hopes he didn’t freak him out again by basically telling him it’s either a serious relationship or nothing.

“So... how many have you had?”

“Relationships?”

Merlin nods.

“One serious one, while I was at uni. Lasted two years. Before that, it was a series of causal dates and hook ups,” he admits and immediately gets embarrassed by the fact when compared to what Merlin just told him.

“And after that?”

Arthur shrugs. “Not much. We split when I was in my final year and after that, I just didn’t have time for anything. Not even fooling around,” he explains and Merlin suddenly understands the loneliness he feels inside him. This hollow, dark place deep in his heart.

“That’s a pity. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Arthur flushes bright red at the causal way Merlin says it, his face matching his shirt. “I think you might be idolizing me, Merlin. I’m rather boring.”

“I can already tell with complete certainty that’s not true at all,” he disagrees and Arthur’s face gets even darker.

“So, only girls for you then?” he asks, steering the conversation back to the previous topic.

“Uh... yeah, just girls,” Arthur agrees but something in his voice makes Merlin doubtful.

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“Are you lying to me?”

“What?! No!” he defends. Merlin just looks at him.

“There was... ugh, it was nothing. There was this guy in my last year. We had French together. His name was Lance. He studied medicine, I saw him only twice a week in the class and occasionally in the library. We spoke only a few times but I thought he was cool.”

Merlin snorts at the word.

“Ok, maybe cool is a bit of an understatement. He was... he was really handsome, ok? And just so easy-going. He was friends with pretty much everyone in the class, including people from my program. And he was always willing to help anyone. I gave him a lift to the city once. He was in a rush to get to work and missed his bus. We talked a bit and I thought... I must have got it wrong but I thought he might like me. Like... like _like_ me. And... it wasn’t a terrible thought, to be honest.”

“Why do you think you got it wrong?”

Arthur snorts. “Because a few months later, he hit it off with my ex.”

“Oh,” Merlin says, “the one you split up with after two years?”

“Yeah, except Gwen and I were still a thing when she met Lance.”

“Oh, shit,” slips Merlin’s lips. That was an unexpected turn of events. “Did she-?”

“No,” Arthur shakes his head. “She told me directly that she fell in love with someone else and didn’t want to lie to me. It’s fine, really. We were good friends to begin with. Actually, we were better off as friends than lovers. I don’t resent either of them. We’re on good terms.”

“So you still talk?”

“I haven’t heard from them in years. But that’s my doing. The work keeps me busy. I don’t have time to socialize.”

Merlin hurts at the realization that Arthur is very much alone in every sense of the word.

“You have a very kind heart, Arthur,” he says instead and sends a tendril of affection towards him. He can tell by the way Arthur shudders that he feels it.

“Dunno about that.”

“I do,” he insists, taking a chance sliding his left hand towards Arthur. He doesn’t touch him straight away, waits for him to give him a sign it’s ok. Arthur hesitates for only a second and inches his own hand towards Merlin, interlacing their fingertips. They smile at each other goofily.

“Hey, Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me about magic.”

Merlin is thrilled that Arthur chooses to use the word Merlin gave him. He squeezes his fingers and reluctantly extracts his hand.

“With pleasure. How about we take this to the park just across the road? It might take a while.”

Arthur nods and reaches for his wallet, Merlin’s hand halting his movement.

“No, I pay.” Arthur opens his mouth for an argument. “ _I_ asked you out. _I_ chose the place. So I pay.” He can tell Arthur still wants to contradict him so he compromises. “You can pay next time,” he promises, then winks and gestures for the waitress to bring their bill. Arthur obviously hates the idea of being paid for but lets Merlin have his way.

“You should’ve let me.”

“Drop it, Arthur, or I won’t tell you about magic.”

Arthur mutters some nasty words at Merlin, making him chuckle, but dutifully follows him outside and to the park.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, guys but I didn't want this chapter to be disgustingly long, so I split them :D Promise you'll get the rest tomorrow :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning** for a very brief (and vague) mention of abortion (only considered, not followed thru) and drug addiction.

They sit down on a bench that’s partly hidden by trees, giving a sense of privacy from people who are in the park walking their dogs. Merlin doesn’t want to assume so he sits respectable distance from Arthur, keeping about a foot of space between them.

“Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“What?”

“Why are you sitting with your ass half-hanging off? There’s plenty of space on the bench.”

“I’m not-” he starts to protest. He is _not_ sitting like that, his ass is perfectly flat with the bench. “I just... didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Arthur sighs. “Merlin, we pretty much held hands at some points this evening. And we _are on a date._ You don’t need to worry about my virtue.”

“I’m not going to assume things just because it’s a date, Arthur. That’s not how it works.”

Arthur sends him a fond smile. “Much appreciated, you big sap, but I’m giving you permission to assume that you can sit next to me less than a meter apart.”

“I’m not that far-.”

“Merlin...”

“Yeah, yeah, ok, you bossy little shit,” he grumbles, secretly happy that Arthur is so laid-back about the whole thing, and scooches closer to him, arms brushing together.

“Now, was that so hard?”

“It was, actually,” Merlin gives him a playful look, now that it seems he’s allowed. “You’re very distracting.”

Arthur’s eyes widen a fraction, breath hitching. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” And Merlin can notice that for a moment, Arthur’s sight falls on his lips. Merlin licks them reflexively, earning a nearly inaudible gasp from Arthur and the other man looks away.

“So,” he clears his throat. “Gonna tell me all your secrets?” he ask, a slight shake to his voice, and Merlin both welcomes and hates that the moment is gone.

“That’s what I promised, didn’t I? Where do you want me to start?”

“Just tell me about your shop.”

“Alrighty then.” Merlin takes a deep breath, bracing himself for an extensive story. “I opened the business about a year and a half ago. I just graduated with a Master’s in psychology and the idea had been on my mind for a long time, so I just dove right into it.”

“Wait a minute,” Arthur interrupts. “You studied psychology? And you opened a cafe after you got your degree? Why?”

Merlin is not insulted. He knows it probably doesn’t make sense from afar, but he’s sure that when he’s done with his story, Arthur will understand.

“I worked as barista during my studies and learnt plenty things about how to run a cafe. Plus, I found out what I liked about the job and what it was lacking and knew what I wanted to do differently when I had my own place. I wanted to create something people would love coming back to. Not just because of the business itself, but because I wanted people to feel better. To give them something to smile about when they are too stressed about work, or when nothing in their life is going as it should.”

“It sounds amazing but... wouldn’t you do all that and more if you were an actual therapist?” Arthur asks, naturally.

Merlin shakes his head. “I would be a terrible one. Firstly, I’m too chatty to be one. As a therapist, you’re not really supposed to engage with your clients. That’s what they were drilling into us whole five years. I could never do that.”

“Obviously. You’re right. You’re a total chatterbox. Would definitely get your licence revoked,” Arthur teases.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing but it’s a perfect trait for a cafe owner!” Merlin defends and Arthur chuckles good-naturedly.

“True. I’ll give you that one.” He nods for Merlin to pick up where he left off.

“Well, more importantly, I couldn’t do it because I wouldn’t be able to deal with the nature of the job. I’m too sensitive for that.”

Arthur snorts. “Why, Merlin, do you cry during chick-flicks? Did you break down watching the Titanic?”

He did, in fact, but he’s not gonna dignify that question with an answer. “That movie is a classic, it won countless prizes and come on, Arthur, Jack dies!”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he mocks with no malice.

“I bet you cried yourself.”

Arthur bristles. “I did no such thing!”

Merlin grins evilly. “The lady doth protest too much, me thinks.”

“Shut up, Merlin!”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Arthur. It’s a tragic love-story. It requires a good cry.”

“Merlin...” he warns and Merlin sees his cheeks pink. He finds it absolutely irresistible.

“Right, right,” he relents and nudges Arthur’s shoulder, drawing a scowl from him.

“So,” the other man starts, eager to change the topic. “What do you mean by too sensitive, then?”

“Ah, right. Well, you could say that I’m... overly responsive to other people’s feelings and emotions.”

“You sympathize,” Arthur offers but Merlin shakes his head.

“No, that’s not it at all. When you’re sympathetic towards someone, it’s more like... acknowledging how they feel and feeling bad for them. Or happy for them, depends on the situation. And that’s usually based on what they tell you.”

Arthur nods in agreement, so Merlin continues.

“But with me, it’s different. I... people don’t actually need to say anything. I can just... feel it.”

Arthur frowns in confusion. “You can just feel it?”

“Yeah,” breathes Merlin. “It’s like... an echo. I feel both the positive and negative but for the sake of explaining, I’ll give you this example. You know when you accidentally hit yourself. Like, when you whack your elbow?” Arthur nods. “At first, it’s a sharp pain, right? But then, you can still feel it throbbing, it still hurts even after that initial impact is gone. Like an aftermath.” Another nod. “That’s what I am like. Whatever people feel, that’s the impact, the hit. What I feel is the aftermath. The aftershocks that follow.

“That’s,” Arthur starts, “pretty intense. So you’re...uh... an empath?” He sounds unsure and Merlin doesn’t know how to explain that the word and its meaning doesn’t even begin to cover the extent of Merlin’s abilities, so he nods instead.

“And you can feel it all the time? You can’t stop it?”

Merlin shakes his head. “No. I’ve been like that my whole life, spent most of it believing I was a freak and there was something wrong with me. It’s hell trying to explain to someone that you don’t really know why you’re upset, why you’re crying, or angry, because those emotions don’t belong to you. It used to be really hard to distinguish between my own feelings and what was only a reflection of someone else’s.” He swallows with some difficulty when thinking back on his childhood and most of his teenage years. “So, I know that I can’t just... switch it off. But I learnt how to... regulate it, if you will. It doesn’t always work, and it’s not a particularly healthy coping mechanism, but I found a way to put up like... a shield around me. I only do it when completely necessary.”

Arthur listens intently and bites his lip, seemingly in thought. “That sounds really harsh.”

Merlin nods in agreement. “It can be. It _was,_ for a big part of my life. But it has its perks too. As I said, I feel positive emotions too. Not as often as the negative ones but still. And mainly, I can relate to people, can understand what they are going through and sometimes, I can turn it around.”

“That’s what you’re doing with the shop? Wrapping people around your finger, are you?” Arthur reasons, earning a chuckle from him.

“Exactly. It works, doesn’t it?” He winks at Arthur, thinking on how, despite his initial words, Arthur kept coming back. By the look on his face, he knows very well what Merlin means.

“No need to be so smug about it. You’re basically an underpaid shrink.”

Merlin laughs but doesn’t deny it. “True, but I happen to enjoy it. I love helping people.”

Arthur gives him a soft look he can’t completely decipher. “Yeah. Yeah, I can see that.” Then he seems to be back in thought. “I used to know someone like you.

“Really?” Merlin startles. “Who?”

“My sister.”

“Your sister?” he repeats. “I didn’t know you had one.”

Arthur shrugs. “We’re not close. Not anymore. She left.” The pain in his voice cuts through Merlin too and he hears himself ask more questions.

“Left like... moved out? Is she older or younger?”

“Four years older. She’s a half-sister, actually. The result of a fling my father had had before he met my mother,” he answers. “And no, she didn’t just move out. One night, she packed some of her stuff and left without a word. We found out the next morning. Never heard from her since.”

Merlin aches for him. “How old were you?”

“Twelve.”

Merlin gasps. “Arthur...”

“Morgana and father were always at each other’s throats. He was too controlling, too harsh, too dismissive. And she was always so emotional. When she was happy, the whole world seemed so much brighter. But in the next second, she would flip the switch and she would be so angry, yelling and throwing things. Or she would cry herself to sleep and not speak for days. And she felt so much, about everything. She would cry when watching something upsetting on the news, or watching a sad movie. She would find a stray cat in the streets and argue with father about keeping it until she was all blue in the face. And father... always criticized and mocked her for being so emotional. Said that Pendragons couldn’t afford to be like that. Told her she had to change. And one day... I guess she just had enough.”

Merlin doesn’t hesitate this time to reach over and grasp one of Arthur’s hands in his and sends a blast of soothing energy to him, hoping to provide some comfort.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur. It must have hurt so much, losing her like that, and with no answers.”

“It’s been ages ago,” he says, voice hollow.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not hurting anymore.”

Arthur goes tense and silent, but holds onto Merlin regardless.

“If you don’t mind me asking, was Morgana’s mother in the picture at all?”

Arthur shakes his head. “Morgana never knew her. I don’t know what father told her, but it was not the truth. He told me when I was sixteen. They were both very young when she was born. From what he told me, Morgana’s mother didn’t want to keep her. But he eventually persuaded her. But it wasn’t long before he found out that she had problems with drugs. He made her go into rehab and it seemed she was doing well, so they discharged her after a few months. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough and she overdosed only a few weeks after she had been released. So father raised Morgana on his own. Well, until he met my mum. She didn’t mind he had a kid from a different relationship. She accepted Morgana as her own.”

“So what about your mother?”

The second the question leaves Merlin’s lips, he can feel a vice chlenching around his heart. He gasps in shock and squeezes Arthur’s hand a bit tighter.

“She passed away when I was six. She’d been having some medical issues. They eventually found a tumor in her brain, but it was too late. She died only a few months after she had been diagnosed.”

Merlin blinks back tears threatening to spill over. “Oh, Arthur. I’m so sorry.”

He feels a tendril of gratitude and affection coming from the other man but it’s not long before Arthur puts up a wall, pushing the memories away.

“And what about...,” he starts, “what about the messages? Do you like... steal quotes from Pinterest?” he tries for humor but it falls flat. Merlin humors him regardless.

“Some of it,” he says. “When it’s quiet, I take the cups and write some motivational quotes on it.”

“But you wrote the messages specifically for me, and on the spot. Didn’t you?” he asks, suddenly doubtful.

“Yeah,” Merlin agrees. “ Sometimes, I feel inspired to give someone a little pick-me-up.”

“Inspired like...?”

“Like... it just... comes up,” he says vaguely. Arthur watches him carefully.

“Why are you being evasive all of sudden?”

“I’m not!” he protests and cringes at how that sounds. “It’s just... hard to explain.”

“Then take your time. I’ll listen.”

“Arthur,” Merlin pleads, “I don’t know how to explain everything without sounding nuts. I don’t want to freak you out.”

Arthur squeezes his hand reassuringly, making him meet his eyes. “Merlin, I’m still here, aren’t I? I’m not gonna bolt just because you tell me that you have a book of spells and regularly practice naked shamanic dancing to summon rain.”

Merlin bursts out laughing, his apprehension dissipating. “You’re ridiculous,” he shakes his head fondly. “I don’t do that naked.”

Next, Arthur is laughing uncontrollably, body shaking and Merlin can’t help but join, mesmerized by the golden light surrounding Arthur in a moment of pure joy, such a contrast to how he was just minutes ago. He’s positive he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

They eventually calm down, both wiping a few stray tears from their eyes.

“But seriously, Merlin,” Arthur insists. “Tell me.”

Merlin takes a deep breath and prays with everything he has that he’s not gonna fuck this up.

“Ok, so... when you asked if I was an empath... you’re not wrong but that’s not all that I am.”

Arthur’s breathing speeds up with anticipation. “Who are you?” he whispers.

“I don’t know. I just know what I can do.”

“Which is?”

“It’s an open channel, this connection I have to others. They can feel my emotions the way I feel theirs but only to a certain extent. But more importantly, I...” he hesitates, “if I focus on it, I can send something through.”

Arthur blinks, perplexed. “Through?”

“Through the channel. I can choose what I want them to experience, as a feeling, in that moment and send it like an electric impulse.”

“And you can do that by just... touching someone?” he asks, looking at their interlocked hands. Merlin releases a breath in relief when Arthur doesn’t let go.

“No. I mean, yes. I can but I don’t actually need to touch someone for it to work. But it does work more directly with a physical contact.”

Arthur is quiet for a minute or two and Merlin just knows he’s thinking on all those times they had touched, or just brushed against each other. He’s consoled by the fact that Arthur doesn’t seem to want to pull away.

“That sounds.... very... fantastical,” he says when he finally speaks and Merlin’s stomach drops at the reaction. Before he has a chance to say something back, Arthur continues. “But I experienced it first-hand. So... it doesn’t matter how unlikely it sounds. I know you’re not making this up.”

Merlin’s breath leaves him in a whoosh and he has to use all his strength to not launch himself at the man and kiss him senseless.

“I... um...” he goes on. “I can do something similar with objects too.”

Arthur looks at him quizzically. “How do you mean?”

“Like... when I give someone a present, for instance. I can, lets say, _charge it_ with a specific type of energy that I choose. I can create lucky-charms, give it to someone either for luck, or protection, or anything else. Or flowers! I can make them last and not wilt for ages.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He pauses, hoping it’s not too much for Arthur. “I can do it with coffee too.”

Arthur’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Coffee?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you... did you do it to mine?”

Merlin nods minutely.

“Is it why it tastes so good?”

Merlin laughs, relieved that he takes it so much in stride. “Probably. But more than the taste, I cared about making you feel better.”

Although the other man is still pretty overwhelmed, he looks at Merlin almost fondly. “God knows why you would care after the stunt I pulled the first time we met.”

“That’s exactly why I did it. You were obviously stressed. I wanted to help.”

Arthur licks his lips and Merlin follows the movement. “And the messages. What inspired you?”

“You.”

Arthur stills. “Me?”

“Yeah,” he confirms. “It differs from person to person. I tap into their energy and sometimes, the words just show up in my mind. Actual words, glowing gold, and then disappear.”

Arthur frowns. “That doesn’t make sense,” he disagrees. “The first time, you wrote ‘ _you deserve all the good coming your way’._ Why?”

“Because you do.”

Arthur makes a sound like he’s in pain, eyes squeezed shut. “No. No, I don’t.”

“Yes,” Merlin insist, pressing himself closer. “You do. You’re wonderful, and kind, and funny and brave. There is so much light inside you that you don’t know about and you deserve so much more than you let yourself have.”

Arthur is definitely shaking now and Merlin has half the mind to regret pushing him that much, apology on the tip of his tongue, but then, his beautiful blue eyes meet Merlin’s, sparkling with unshed tears and something else that tugs at Merlin’s heart.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispers. “You should kiss me.”

Merlin’s mouth falls open in response. “I should?” he squeals.

Arthur nods, eyes glued to his lips. “Yeah. Because I’m too chicken-shit to do it myself but I swear I’m about to lose my mind if you don’t.”

And who’s Merlin to argue with that? He opens himself up to Arthur to let him get a taste of what he’s feeling in this very moment. Arthur’s body jerks against him, an honest to God _mewling_ sound rumbling in his throat, and Merlin throws caution to the wind, not holding back any longer and leans in to press his lips against Arthur’s.

Gold bursts behind his eyelids and as he feels Arthur sink into him, something inside him shifts into place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Some of the sexual tension resolved and even more created :DDDD I'm not even sorry :D

Arthur’s had his fair share of kisses in his life. Some of them for the sole purpose of kissing and some of them only serving as a prelude to the endgame. Some of them he genuinely enjoyed and others he didn’t care for much.

He remembers the first kiss with Gwen and how nervous he was despite having had dated for years because for the first time, he really cared for someone, was in love with someone. He recalls the way his legs turned into jelly when they finally kissed and how it was the best kiss he had ever had even though Gwen didn’t have much experience. Still, he was in love and would give it 10/10.

Kissing Merlin is not even on the scale. There’s no scale, to be precise. Everything about this moment is so out of his range of perception that he will never be able to put it into words.

Obviously, Merlin feels different than girls. His face, though clean-shaven, is not as smooth and he definitely doesn’t smell of floral perfume. He doesn’t have long hair to have hands tangled in it and his body is not soft and curvy.

His mouth on Arthur’s is equally giving and taking, the furthest thing from shy and composed. His hands are everywhere, on Arthur’s face, his neck, grabbing at his shoulders, pulling at his hair, wrapping around him and holding him tight. He smells of ocean air and pine trees and his body is a furnace against Arthur, solid and strong. There is such a power behind his kisses, like wants to posses Arthur and pull him inside himself at the same time.

Kissing Merlin feels foreign, uncharted and Arthur has never felt more alive.

He clings to him desperately, all signs of his previous reluctance and worries gone. He can’t feel anything except for the way Merlin _pours himself inside him_ with every kiss and how he accepts it without hesitation, eager and wanting.

His teeth bite gently on Merlin’s lower lip, and he feels a jolt of desire run through his own body. In the back of his mind, he vaguely thinks back on what Merlin told him about the open channel and as the other man moans into his mouth, he realizes the physical reaction was Merlin’s response to Arthur’s actions. It drives him completely crazy that he can actually feel what Merlin’s feeling and he wonders if he can play with it a little.

In the name of experimenting, he gathers all his emotions into a bubble inside himself and thinks of sending it in Merlin’s direction. The sound the other man makes goes straight to Arthur’s groin. He wants to gloat at the prospect of his experiment proving to be a success but in the next moment, Merlin tears his mouth away.

Arthur’s eyes snap open, looking at him in confusion.

“Merlin?”

The man is out of breath, like he’s just run a marathon. His cheeks are flushed, chest heaving and he’s still holding onto Arthur as though he’s his anchor.

“Sorry,” he says in a rush, sounding as breathless as he looks. “I just need a minute to collect myself. That was... really intense.”

“So you felt it?” Arthur asks, not sounding much better.

Merlin blinks in question. “What exactly?”

“What I sent through... through that channel of yours.”

Merlin’s eyes nearly pop out. “You _did_ that? Deliberately?”

“Yeah. I wondered if it works that way too.”

Merlin stares at him with mouth hanging open and disbelief written across his face. “You’re incredible,” he says, voice full of wonder and dives in for another kiss before Arthur can say anything back.

Merlin seems to grow bolder after that, Arthur can tell as he’s hit with another blast of desire and his skin breaks out in goose-bumps. He refuses to be a passive participant and sends a blast of his own, feeling accomplished when Merlin shudders against him.

It then becomes a game of sorts, both of them teasing each other, trying to make each other lose it first.

Merlin wins by cheating because at one, heated moment, his hand slips down to the waistline of Arthur’s trousers and touches the bare skin on his lower back. It’s Arthur who breaks the kiss this time, frozen in shock and Merlin mirrors his expression.

“Christ, Arthur, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he starts to pull away and Arthur can’t definitely have that happen.

“No,” he disagrees. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just... I don’t think I could hold back much longer,” he finishes with embarrassment and gives Merlin a meaningful look. To his further mortification, his eyes drop to the front of Arthur’s very tented trousers, mouth falling open.

“Oh. Oh!” he literally _squeals_. “Shit. Yeah, you’re right. Totally right. Should definitely slow down. First date and all,” he babbles and it eases Arthur’s nerves that he’s not the only one so affected.

“Yeah,” Arthur agrees but even to his own ears, it doesn’t sound convincing at all. “The rule is you’re supposed to hold back until the fourth date, is it not?” he asks, half joking and half-serious and Merlin just shakes his head in amusement. Arthur allows Merlin to detach himself from him and they spend a couple of minutes pulling themselves back together.

“So,” Arthur speaks first, “want me to take you home?”

Merlin nods and gives Arthur a shaky but sweet smile. “Yeah.”

Arthur stands up and he only has a split second to debate with himself before he offers his hand to Merlin. He looks up at him, pleasantly surprised and slides his hand into Arthur’s, hoisting himself up. They walk back to the restaurant where Arthur parked his car, holding hands and letting go only when they need to take their respective seats.

Arthur starts the car and leaves for Merlin’s, following his instructions but not talking otherwise, soaking up the simmering air around them.

The whole ride is way too short to Arthur’s liking and it’s not long before Merlin points to one of the apartment buildings to the right. Arthur parks the car directly in front of the entrance and kills the engine. He finally looks at Merlin and is not surprised to see the man already watching him fondly.

“I had a great time tonight, Arthur. Thank you for going out with me.”

“Me too. Thank you for asking me out. Twice, technically,” he laughs at himself and Merlin joins in. “Thank you for not giving up on me. I know I would if I were in your place.”

Merlin’s gaze softens further. “That’s only because you don’t see what I see.”

Arthur’s heart skips a beat for the thousandth time that night, “What do you see?”

“I see _you_. And you’re breathtaking.”

It takes everything Arthur has to not leap across and tackle Merlin down but he needs to preserve at least some sense of dignity. He wonders if Merlin knows what he’s doing to him, if he knows how his words and actions make Arthur fall apart.

_Of course he does, the little fucker. He probably gets his kicks out of it._

Mustering all the control he has, Arthur raises his hand to Merlin’s cheek and leans in for one last, _chaste_ kiss. Ok, maybe not so chaste given how long they both linger but he eventually manages to pull away, if only far enough to be able to lock eyes with Merlin who blinks at him in daze.

Merlin licks his lips as though he’s trying to chase the lingering taste of Arthur. “So... I’ll see you Monday morning?”

Arthur nearly nods but changes his mind. “Actually, you might see me tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I usually work from home on the weekend anyway so I might as well take the laptop and paperwork with me to the shop.”

“You’re gonna stay for a bit?”

“Yeah, if there’s a free table.”

“I’ll reserve one for you.”

“Even better,” Arthur smiles and brushes his thumb over Merlin’s cheek. He resists leaning in for one more kiss because he can feel his control slipping already. To his relief and disappointment, Merlin pulls away first and reaches for the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you will.”

“Thank you for dropping me off.”

Arthur waves a hand. “I was happy to. Any time.”

Merlin gives him one last smile before getting out of the car. “Good night, Arthur.”

“Night, Merlin.” He watches until Merlin disappears in his building, seeing him look back at him twice and smiling goofily. Arthur knows he doesn’t look much better and reluctantly starts the car again, a stupid smile plastered to his face the whole ride back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Attention guys! I need your help!**
> 
> Here is the deal. I'm almost done with the story and about to write a smutty chapter :D It's actually the third one with a smut in it but this time, it's a bit different. Arthur just made a huge step and things have changed for him. 
> 
> So, my question for you is - **Should I write that part from Arthur's POV (how he experiences it with Merlin now that things have changed for him) or from Merlin's POV (who can feel what Arthur feels and is overwhelmed by it, and responds accordingly to Arthur based on that)?**
> 
> Let me know in the comments, I'm quite open to both options (although at first, I intended to write in Merlin's POV).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, two chapters in one day, but I'm almost done with the story and so, so excited to share it with you. You guys are amazing! <3

Arthur didn’t specify the time he would come to the cafe and Merlin is positively jittery with anticipation. He doesn’t know why he’s so worked up, they just saw each other yesterday and it’s not like he’ll be able to chat with Arthur. The shop is busy and so is Arthur. He’s going to want to do some actual work.

He already reserved a table for him, a small one with two seats, tucked away in the far left corner, and it was a smart thing to do. There are still some free tables left despite the Sunday rush, but all of them are situated somewhere in the middle. Merlin is sure Arthur would find that too noisy and exposed.

He keeps glancing to the door over the machine every time it jingles and someone comes in, excited like a kid on Christmas Day. He’s usually the one on the till, chatting customers up and engaging in small talk while Freya makes the drinks. They discovered quite early that while Merlin is great with people, he takes too long to make drinks. Freya is much more efficient but not really a chatty-catty.

Today is an exception because Freya took one look at him in the morning and decided he’s in no way fit to talk to someone without spacing out, ushering him behind the coffee machine instead. Merlin had told her about his date with Arthur the very next day after the two of them made plans for it so she didn’t have to ask why he’s so out of his depth all of sudden but she still keeps sending him these smug, all-knowing looks. Merlin can’t even feel irritated by it.

It’s nearly noon when Freya looks up from where she’s ringing a customer up and tugs at Merlin’s sleeve, nudging her head towards the door. Merlin abandons the cup and the pen he’s holding, eyes steering in the same direction.

His heart jumps at the sight of golden hair and sparkling blue eyes.

“Your boy is here,” Freya supplies unhelpfully, poking him in the ribs.

“I’m pretty sure he’s past the boy phase, Freya.”

Freya just shrugs. “You’ve been acting like a love-struck girl since we opened, I thought it fitting.”

“Hey!”

“Just go say hi, Merlin.”

Not needing to be told twice, he does exactly that and makes his way to Arthur.

The blond smiles his brilliant smile at him, face lighting up.

“Hey,” he greets.

“Hey yourself,” Merlin answers, wanting to close the distance between them but staying rooted to the spot three feet away from him.

Arthur’s eyes sweep over the shop. “Busy, huh?”

“Yeah, just a typical Sunday,” he agrees. “I have a table for you.”

“Oh, great, thanks,” says Arthur and follows Merlin when he makes his way to the back. Merlin leads him to the table, then turns to him.

“Are you having a coffee?”

Arthur drops the bag with what Merlin assumes is his laptop on one of the chairs and his shoulders sag. “Yes, please. Ten shots.”

“Ha ha, very funny. I’m not planning on calling an ambulance for some prat who’s having a heart attack because he doesn’t know his caffeine limit.”

“So now I’m a prat, huh?” he steps closer to Merlin and his voice drops an octave with his next words. “I clearly recall you calling me breathtaking just yesterday.”

Merlin’s mouth falls open at the teasing tone and he can’t do anything but gape at Arthur.

Arthur smirks mischievously. “Merlin?”

“Um... yeah?” he stutters.

“Are you gonna get me that coffee or do I have to ask Freya?”

Merlin shakes the momentary shock off, glaring at Arthur. “You’re such a dick,” he grumbles with no heat and leaves Arthur behind to make the coffee but not before he hears him laugh.

“I have to say, this is quite a development,” Freya points out as he’s pouring the shots for Arthur. Only five though!

“Huh?”

“He’s nothing like the snobbish prat who came here for the first time all those weeks ago.”

“Oh, believe me, he’s still a prat alright,” he disagrees but a goofy smile spreads across his lips.

Freya rolls her eyes. “You’re disgustingly smitten,” she complains. “Never new you had a weakness for bad boys.”

Merlin looks across the shop over to where Arthur is sitting. He’s already pulled out and opened his laptop and the papers are in a neat pile to his left.

“I don’t,” he confirms. “And he’s not actually a bad boy.”

Freya looks dubious. “Really?”

“Yeah.” His voice grows softer. “He just has a big, kind heart and he’s had it broken.”

“And you want to fix it.”

“No,” he shakes his head. “I want to heal it.”

“That’s quite a task, even for you. How do you do it?”

He doesn’t stop looking at Arthur the whole time they speak and in the next moment, as if he can feel it, Arthur lifts his head from where he’s typing, locking gaze with Merlin, smiling shyly.

“By loving it.”

One hour later, Freya blackmails Merlin into forcing him to have a break and get something to eat. Although the stream of customers has slowed down considerably, it definitely hasn’t stopped so he reluctantly extracts his pre-made sandwich from the fridge, finally making a coffee for himself too and makes his way to Arthur.

“Mind if I join?” he asks, pulling a chair out. Arthur startles from where he’s engrossed in whatever he’s working on but at the sight of Merlin, the stern look of concentration disappears and his features smooth out.

“Taking a break?” he observes.

“Yeah. Freya made me.”

Arthur snorts. “Figures your subordinate would tell you what to do.”

“I’ll have you know Freya can be very frightening,” he defends.

“Agreed, all girls are like that. No wonder you haven’t dated any.”

Merlin scowls. “What do you even mean by that?!”

“Nothing, just an observation.”

“Oh, fuck you, Arthur!”

“You wish,” he retorts and his eyes widen comically when he registers what he just said.

“Um...”

Merlin bursts out laughing. “You’re ridiculous, Arthur. If you want to make dirty jokes, first make sure that you can handle the consequences.” And he winks for a good measure.

“I can handle the consequences!” he defends himself indignantly, amusing Merlin even further.

Merlin knows Arthur didn’t mean it literally but he can’t help but take the opportunity to rile him up some more.

“We’ll see about that,” he whispers darkly and winks for an effect. Arthur’s face turns bright red and he wants to retort something back but is distracted by someone saying his name.

“Arthur?” He follows the voice and Merlin can see the recognition settle in.

“Leon? Hi,” he says, a bit stunned. Merlin gives the man a quick once-over, recognizing him as one of his not exactly regulars but somewhat repeat customers.

“Well, this is a surprise. Since when do you do anything on the weekend but work?” Leon asks with humor and turns to Merlin to give him an acknowledging nod.

“I _am_ actually working.” Arthur gestures to his improvised set up. “Thought a change of scenery might do me good.”

“Definitely,” says Leon. “The four walls will eventually start driving you crazy. You chose a good place, Arthur. This is the best coffee in London.”

Merlin brightens at the compliment. “Thank you, that’s great to hear.”

“Well, it’s true. If I didn’t live on the opposite side, I would come here for my morning coffee too. Since I do, I only have time to pop in on the weekend.”

“How do you even know about the place then?” inquires Arthur.

“Oh, word of mouth. Gwaine recommended it.”

“You know Gwaine?!” Merlin exclaims joyously, earning a frown from Arthur.

“The IT guy?” Leon nods. “The guy doesn’t have all his marbles together. I thought you couldn’t stand him.”

Leon shrugs. “Yeah, he’s totally coo-coo. It drives me nuts most of the time but there is something to him. We’ve gone for a beer a couple of times. He’s a good game when you get over the... uh... well, when you get over his personality.”

“Well, that sounds promising,” Arthur says with a chuckle and Leon joins him.

“Yeah, you need to take him in very, very small doses. Actually, it would be great if you wanted to join us next time we go out,” he offers and Merlin feels the nervous tendrils coming from Arthur.

“Um, I don’t think I’ll have time for that. But I appreciate the offer.”

Leon looks disappointed but nods.

“Understandable. The offer stands, if you change your mind,” he reassures and then flicks his gaze between the two men. “And I assume you made friends with the owner,” he smiles approvingly. “How is that working for you? Are you getting free coffee out of it?”

Merlin laughs and answers instead, hoping to ease Arthur’s nerves. “No way am I letting him get away without paying. His manners are appalling. I actually charge extra to make up for the emotional damage he leaves behind.” It makes Leon laugh in return but Arthur remains quiet. He looks deep in thought, biting his lip and when he looks up at Merlin, his face settles in determination.

“Actually,” he starts, “I got a date out of it.” Both Leon and Merlin freeze in shock, each of them for different reasons.

Leon recovers first. “Oh,” he says. “that’s great,” he smiles at Arthur. “No wonder you don’t have time for anything else. Anyway,” he turns to Merlin. “if Arthur does decide to join us for a pint, you’re invited too...”

“Merlin,” he supplies, still in shock and Leon nods in acknowledgment.

“Merlin. Pleasure to make you acquaintance.” He extends a hand for him to shake and Merlin reciprocates on auto-pilot. “Keep an eye on this one otherwise he’s going to work himself into an early grave,” he points at Arthur and pats him on the shoulder.

“I will,” Merlin promises and Leon smiles gratefully.

“Good. I need to get going, lads.” He turns to Arthur. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Arthur nods. “Well, until then,” and he turns to leave but Arthur calls to him.

“Hey, Leon. What coffee do you drink?”

Leon looks confused but answers anyway. “Medium latte, two sugars.”

Arthur nods in acknowledgment. “I come here for a coffee every morning. I’ll get yours too.”

Leon is positively speechless for a minute but then his face lights up. “That sounds great, Arthur. I would love that.”

“It’s done,” he promises and waves at Leon goodbye.

Merlin takes a minute to process what just happened, staring at Arthur like he’s seeing him for the first time.

“How do you know Gwaine?” Arthur suddenly asks.

“Um... He helped me set up the app on the till. He was one of my customers when I first opened the shop. It was quite embarrassing, I couldn’t get the damn thing to work. He offered to fix it.”

“Uh-huh,” Arthur muses, leaving Merlin confused. He decides to come back to the previous conversation.

“Did you just... come out to your co-worker?”

Arthur doesn’t look at him when he answers. “Not sure there is anything to come out about. I just told the truth.” He pauses, biting his lip. “It seemed like a logical step since I’m not planning on stopping at one date.” He finally meets Merlin’s eyes, looking at him meaningfully.

“Right,” says Merlin, too overwhelmed to elaborate. Instead of speaking, he sends a little nudge in Arthur’s direction, hoping to convey how grateful and happy he is. Arthur visibly shudders when it reaches him and he looks at Merlin in daze.

“Actually, this could be our second date.”

Merlin laughs loudly, getting a few stares and not caring one bit. “You’re just so eager to get to that fourth date as soon as possible, aren’t you,” he teases, thrilled when Arthur looks quickly away, proving his suspicions.

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“Tell you what,” he continues. “I don’t like the fact we’re both working right now, that’s not how dates should be.” His heart flutters when Arthur’s face falls. “But I’ll make you a deal. I finish in three hours, which is hopefully plenty of time for you to wrap up whatever you’re working on and after that, you can drive me home and join me for a movie.”

Arthur’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Oh, ok,” he says, mood lifting up. “What are we watching?”

Merlin smirks. “The Titanic.”

“Yeah, as if,” grumbles Arthur and finishes the rest of his coffee. “I need a refill,” he shoves the mug in Merlin’s direction.

Merlin bristles. “I’m on a break! And anyway, you’re not getting any more caffeine.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll have the chai.”

Merlin mutters under his breath but does eventually go and make the drink, setting it on the table in front of Arthur with an audible _thump_.

“Hm, thanks,” Arthur says, taking a sip. “By the way, where is my message?”

“What?”

“My message. You always write one for me. I didn’t get any before, nor now.”

“I write it when it comes up.”

“So what, nothing’s coming up now?”

Merlin prepares a retort to put Arthur in his place, but then stops, pursing his lips and smiling evilly. “Sure, I have something for you.” He pulls a pen and a post-it-note from the pocket of his apron and scribbles something down. He tears the note off and sticks it to the monitor of Arthur’s laptop.

****You’re a prat. And a royal one** **

Arthur is not amused. “Hey! That sure did _not_ come up!”

“Oh, I can assure you it’s coming at me very clearly.”

“Haha, very funny,” he grumbles, destroying the note. “Shut up and eat your damn sandwich.”

Satisfied, Merlin picks up one piece and goes for a bite but thinks of something.

“Where is your lunch?”

“Don’t need one.”

“Arthur,” he sighs.

“It’s fine, I usually skip it anyway.”

“That can’t be healthy.”

“You don’t have to be such a mother-hen, Merlin. I’m fine.”

“I do, actually. I promised Leon to look after you.”

Arthur looks up in surprise, stunned and Merlin knows he’s won. He nudges the plate towards Arthur and hands him the other half of the sandwich.

“Go on. I bet you’re hell to deal with when you’re hungry.”

Arthur narrows his eyes at him but can’t fight the smile that makes it to his lips.

“Such a girl, Merlin.”

“Shut up and eat your damn sandwich,” he parrots. “Prat.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's here! Sexy times! :D I had so much fun writing this one, hope you like it <3

“You can’t be serious,” Arthur complains when the first notes of _My heart will go on_ start coming from the TV.

Merlin smirks. “I told you we’re watching the Titanic.”

“I thought you were joking!”

“Well, you thought wrong. I never joke about Kate and Leo.”

“I’m not watching this,” he folds his arms across his chest and sulks.

“You know, if I didn’t know better I would say you seem nervous to watch it.” Merlin inches closer from his spot on the couch. “What do you have to hide?”

“I’m not hiding anything. I just hate the movie.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I do, too!”

“Hm,” Merlin pretends to think. “My superpowers tell me otherwise.”

“Your superpowers are wrong.”

“They are never wrong.”

“Tell me then, what are they telling you now?” he challenges and Merlin giggles as the wave of irritation Arthur sends his way hits him.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he compromises. “We watch the movie and I’ll massage your feet.”

Arthur stops sulking, his interest peaked. “For the duration of the movie?”

“Are you nuts?! It’s three hours!”

“Yeah, three hours of torture, I deserve to be compensated.”

“I’ll give you ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?! That’s not worth it at all!”

“You should know I’m a great masseur. Definitely worth it.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“So you take it?”

“Fine, but I want at least half an hour.”

“No way, I’ll do it for fifteen minutes.”

“That doesn’t make up for it!”

“Fine! Twenty, and that’s my final offer.”

Arthur thinks it through and then sighs as though it’s such a hardship to lounge on Merlin’s couch and have his feet rubbed.

“Well, I don’t have much of a choice, do I,” he complains, bending down to take off his socks and promptly shoves his feet in Merlin’s lap. “You better make it worth it.”

Merlin narrows his eyes and grabs his left foot, pressing strongly into a spot in the middle. Arthur shoots up with a painful squeal.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Be nice if you want me to be nice.”

Arthur grumbles something incomprehensible and reluctantly lies back, making himself comfortable.

Satisfied, Merlin follows suit and situates Arthur’s feet a bit differently for a better access. He starts rubbing at the sole of one foot as he turns his attention to the movie. Arthur sighs happily, forgetting about their argument and starts watching the screen too.

Merlin truly loves the Titanic but all his focus is actually on Arthur. He doesn’t need to look at him to be completely absorbed by his responsiveness. Arthur keeps making these little humming noises and positively _keens_ when Merlin finds a particularly sensitive spot. He lingers at those just to hear more of it.

Besides the addictive noises coming from the man, Merlin can feel his pleasure too. It gets progressively harder - ha... haha - to keep his composure and focus on what’s happening on the screen.

Merlin thinks he’s never gonna stop being blown away by the intensity of the bond the two of them share. He doesn’t know how it happened, or why, but at some point, they connected on a level Merlin has never connected with anyone else. Not his previous partners, regardless of how much he loved them. Not even his mom, and she is his best friend.

He finds he doesn’t care about the why and the how. He’s just so damn grateful it happened.

Rose’s voice screaming for help as Jack is desperately trying to pull her up over the railing snaps Merlin back to reality and he’s baffled to find they are already half an hour in the movie.

He reluctantly lets go of Arthur’s feet but keeps them in his lap. Arthur’s eyes snap open from where they were halfway shut in his relaxed state and stares at Merlin accusingly.

“That couldn’t have been twenty minutes.”

“You’re right. It was thirty.”

Arthur’s eyes narrow in suspicion but the time on the screen confirms Merlin’s words. Instead of admitting his mistake, Arthur turns to him with a smirk.

“Got carried away, did we?”

Merlin fights away the blush threatening to show up. “I was too engrossed in the movie.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” Arthur snorts, not believing the excuse for a second.

Merlin pinches him in revenge, earning a yelp and a few choice words in return. However, Arthur doesn’t take his feet off Merlin’s lap, relaxing back into the cushions. Merlin hums contently despite himself and places one hand back on the top of Arthur’s foot, not massaging, just moving his thumb in small circles, listening to Arthur purr.

They barely move the whole time, silent except for Arthur’s occasional grumbled commentary which Merlin dutifully rewards with another pinch each time it happens and Arthur eventually shuts up, muttering something under his breath instead.

And then, it happens. The song starts playing as Rose and Jack look at each other, Jack watching the safe-boat descend lower and lower before Rose throws caution to wind and leaps back to the ship. They collide with each other at the clock, kissing and crying, and suddenly, Merlin hears a sniffle come from Arthur.

He turns to him curiously but before he manages to get a good look, Arthur shoots up from the couch, back facing Merlin.

“Um, where’s the loo?” he asks, his posture rigid.

“First door on the right,” Merlin instructs and watches as Arthur basically runs in the direction, slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

It slowly occurs to him what Arthur is so upset about and he has to stifle a laugh.

_Gods, that’s adorable._

_I so knew it!_

He gives Arthur a few minutes, negotiating whether to pause the movie but eventually deciding against it, for the preservation of Arthur’s dignity. When five minutes pass and Arthur still hasn’t emerged from the bathroom, he decides it’s time for intervention.

“Arthur?” he calls gently as he stands in front of the door. “Are you ok?”

“Fine,” comes from the inside, short and grumpy.

“Arthur, come on,” he coaxes. “The movie is almost finished.”

“I’m not watching.”

“Arthur,” he repeats. “I’m not gonna laugh at you because you get emotional. I told you it’s a classic, you can’t watch it and not cry.”

“I’m not emotional! And I’m not crying!”

“Great, then come out.”

“...”

“Arthur?”

“Merlin,” he pleads. “Just leave me be.”

“No chance,” he insists. “Come on. I promise I’ll cry at the end. And we’ll be even,” he reasons and sends some soothing energy across.

“Merlin,” Arthur says warningly, “what are you doing?”

“What?”

“You know what, you sneaky little manipulator.”

Merlin chuckles. “You like it,” he shoots back. “Come on, I’ll give you another foot rub.”

It takes some more coaxing from him but Arthur eventually relents, stepping out and looking anywhere but Merlin.

“Come on,” Merlin says, taking his hand and leading him back to the couch. He places Arthur’s feet back into his lap and makes good on his word until Arthur finally relaxes.

And he keeps his promise when Rose lets Jack sink into the ocean, making a promise of her own. He felt the tears welling up for several minutes so he’s not surprised when they finally spill over.

Damn, every. Single. Time.

Arthur’s foot nudges his stomach and he turns to him. Arthur is, of course, smirking.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.”

“Yeah. Gets me every time.”

Arthur just hums, not saying anything else and they finally finish the whole movie, Merlin crying openly some more as Rose and Jack reunite and he consciously ignores a suspicious, sniffling sound coming from Arthur. The credits start rolling and Arthur withdraws his feet, sitting upright instead.

“Well, that was terrible,” he says and Merlin smacks him on the shoulder.

“You’re a dick.”

“Yeah, yeah. But you have to admit, Merlin, that the whole concept was ridiculous. They knew each other for what, a few days tops and suddenly they are in love and planning to run away together. She abandons her family and he turns into some kind of a hero. And then, she spends what, eighty-four years thinking about the guy, even though they barely spent a week together.”

“So, your point is?”

“My point is that you can’t fall in love so quickly. That’s bollocks.”

Merlin shakes his head fondly. “I think you think too much about it. They are just kids and she’s lonely and he’s this free spirit wandering the world and they just kinda meet in the middle.”

“That’s exactly what I mean. It was just the timing. If she met him anywhere else, she wouldn’t give him the time of day.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Maybe not, but I would bet on it.”

“Well, maybe that’s where you got it wrong. Yeah, ok, I agree, falling in love in a matter of days is pretty impossible, it’s more like a crush, right?” Arthur nods in agreement. “But I think that’s not the point of the story at all. Everybody thinks it’s a tragedy - and I’m not talking about the sinking ship - because Rose lost the love of her life. Who knows, maybe he wasn’t the love of her life at all. But the reason she never got over it and kept thinking about him her whole life until her death, is that they never got a chance to have a life together. And you’re probably right. Let’s say they made it, that the Titanic docked in New York and they ran away together. Maybe they were happy, maybe they spent their lives with each other. Or maybe they made it work for a while before realizing that it was just a flame and that they are not a good match. And maybe they went their separate ways and found love with other people.”

“Ok, so what is _your_ point, then?”

“The point is that it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because they never got the chance. Jack was the first person in her life to see the real her and he liked it. He saved her life, literally, and he saved her soul. She had all this planned out in her head, their future, and then he died. That’s why she never got over it. Because it was taken from her before they could even give it a shot. So... she never got to know what it would actually be like. She just kept thinking _what if.”_

Merlin feels a tad embarrassed when he registers how long he kept rattling on for and he looks over at Arthur shyly. He doesn’t expect to see the fondness written across his face and something warm and fuzzy settles in his chest.

“What-?”

“Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

In the next second, Arthur is plastered to his side with their faces only inches apart.

“Shut up,” he says and pecks him on the lips. “You big, ridiculous, wonderful sap.” And dives in for a deep kiss, hand coming up to grab at his ears and tug.

Merlin’s hands automatically come around Arthur, pulling him close and a moan escapes him when Arthur’s tongue swipes across his lips. He deliberately opens up to him, letting Arthur slip in and just taste him. He’s determined to give Arthur anything and everything he wants.

And Arthur doesn’t hold back. His hand tangles in Merlin’s hair, exposing his throat and Arthur’s lips latch onto a patch of skin below his jawline, sucking a bruise into the pale flesh. Merlin shudders against him and holds on for dear life.

Arthur moves his mouth lower, sliding down the whole length of Merlin’s throat until he reaches his collarbones. Merlin hears him huff out a small laugh but before he can question it, Arthur pulls the collar of his shirt to the side and starts kissing across the newly exposed skin. Merlin was hoping to keep some resemblance of control but he recognizes its futility the minute his cock grows fully hard in his jeans. And he knows he’s truly fucked when Arthur’s thigh brushes against the bulge and he lets out a whimper.

Arthur stops his ministrations, at the sound Merlin makes or at the feeling of his hardness against his thigh, he doesn’t know. He expects to be met with Arthur’s panicked expression and braces himself for a freak out but it never happens. Instead, he watches Arthur’s pupils dilate until black consumes nearly all the blue of his irises and he grinds his thigh against Merlin’s crotch.

“Ugh, Arthur,” he pleads.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathes, voice low and dark. All the thought leaves Merlin as he finds himself horizontal, hovering above Arthur. He has no idea how they got in this position, whether he pushed or Arthur pulled, or both, but none of it matters because instead of panic, the only thing he sees in Arthur’s eyes is pure, undeniable desire. He bends down to give him a deep, filthy kiss and slides his hand low and under Arthur’s shirt, caressing the soft skin of his stomach. Arthur’s breath hitches and Merlin looks up to check on him.

“This ok?” he asks and Arthur nods once before sitting up abruptly, nearly throwing him off, and grabs the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. He looks at Merlin, expectant and a bit nervous, and Merlin only has a split second to appreciate the view before he shoves Arthur flat to the couch and kisses him again, hands stroking over his chest and stomach. He smiles at the fact that the hair on Arthur’s body is the same golden color as his hair, finding it both cute and sexy.

He feels Arthur’s hands tug at his own shirt this time, sliding it up, up.

“Can I-?”

“Yeah, yeah. Anything you want,” he promises, making a short process with the shirt and giving Arthur time to look his fill.

His eyes are wide as they take Merlin in and Merlin tries not to fidget under the scrutiny. He should worry, he knows, given Arthur’s situation, but there is nothing about Arthur that would tell him he doesn’t want this.

“You can touch me, Arthur. I don’t bite.” He takes one of his hands and places it on his chest. Arthur’s fingers are reluctant as they glide over the same collarbone his lips were worshiping just minutes ago but as it roams over Merlin chest, he grows bolder. His hand moves with a purpose, mapping the milky white skin, skimming through the chest hair and he smiles a bit sheepishly.

“This is new,” he says more to himself, moving his hand lower.

“Good new?” Merlin asks, nervous despite already guessing the answer.

“Yeah,” Arthur says. “Definitely good.”

It’s Merlin’s turn to smile stupidly and he returns to kissing Arthur, unable to stay away. Judging by the sounds Arthur makes, he doesn’t want him to anyway.

Merlin settles on top of him more firmly and can feel the same hardness pressing against his. Arthur gasps into the kiss, sudden and out of breath.

“Merlin,” he says like a prayer.

“Hm?”

“I want...”

“Yeah?” He breaks the kiss to look at Arthur properly, the other man suddenly shy. “I told you,” he brushes their lips together. “Anything you want.”

Arthur whimpers and his legs come around Merlin. “Touch me,” he asks, nearly begs, and Merlin is this close to losing his shit.

“God, yeah.” He fumbles with the belt of Arthur’s trousers but manages to pull it out of its loops, making a short process with the rest and then, his hand is on Arthur’s cock, only a thin layer of fabric between them.

Arthur pushes his hips up into Merlin’s hand and makes a frustrated sound.

“Take them off,” he orders and Merlin doesn’t hesitate to comply. He slips his hand behind the hem of Arthur’s briefs and tugs it down, as far as he can and then, he’s stroking over Arthur’s hot flesh.

“Fuck,” Arthur gasps, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. Merlin repeats Arthur’s previous ministrations as he takes the chance to kiss over the golden skin of his throat, having half the mind to not leave marks, as much as he wants to, but thinks it better to not attract attention given the nature of Arthur’s job.

He has a firm grasp on his cock, stroking him slow and long and feels Arthur’s quickening pulse against his lips where they are still moving over his throat.

Next, he feels Arthur’s shaky hand brushing against his still covered cock and he pulls back to look at him.

“Arthur...”

“You too,” he says. “I want to touch you too.”

He lets go of Arthur’s cock in order to get rid of his jeans and underwear in less then ten seconds and the moment he does, his hand returns to Arthur’s cock, resuming it’s ministrations. He holds his breath as he feels Arthur’s unsure fingers wrap around his own length, tugging experimentally. His hips rock forward reflexively and he returns his attention to stroking Arthur, giving him time to figure things out on his own. It doesn’t take long at all before Arthur’s grip around him tightens and starts stroking him in the same rhythm.

They move in sync, rocking against each other, half kissing and half breathing into each others mouths, lips barely connected. Merlin can feel their hearts beat in tandem too and it’s the most peculiar, beautiful thing he’s ever felt. He can’t help but share this with Arthur, opening himself up as much as he can and giving everything he has, everything he is.

Arthur’s chest heaves in a struggle to breathe, his hand on Merlin’s cock faltering.

“Merlin,” he pants and in the next second, his body stiffens and he paints his chest with his release. Merlin keens, stroking him through the aftershocks until he starts trembling from over-stimulation.

He takes his hand of Arthur’s spent cock and begins stroking himself since Arthur lost the control of his body the moment he started coming. He watches Arthur with half-lidded eyes, taking him in and he feels himself nearing his peak at the sight of the man in his post-orgasmic state.

“Arthur,” he warns, not sure how much Arthur will allow him. Arthur blinks at him tiredly, eyes dropping to his hand on his cock and noticing the way he shakes.

“Fuck yeah,” he moans, voice hoarse and deep and so fucking hot. “Do it.”

It’s all the permission Merlin needs and his orgasm hits him full force. He comes on Arthur’s stomach, adding to the mess and it takes every ounce of strength in him to not just collapse onto him. He knows neither of them would appreciate it.

He reaches for his discarded shirt and gives Arthur as thorough clean-up as he can given the circumstances, then slowly lowers himself against the man, tucking his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck. He feels Arthur’s hand in his hair next, fingers carding through the dark strands, massaging his scalp. He hums contently, then starts giggling as something hits him.

“Are you laughing, Merlin?” Arthur asks in disbelief, which makes Merlin laugh harder, body shaking.

“It’s just... I can’t believe you put out on the second date.”

The hand in his hair ceases its movement and Arthur’s affronted voice follows.

“What?! You put out too!” he argues and Merlin can’t stop laughing.

“Well, you’re the one who mentioned the fourth date. And! You kissed me first!”

“That’s utterly irrelevant!”

“It’s totally relevant!”

“Well, you kissed back so you’re as guilty!”

“Just admit it, Arthur - you’re a slut.”

Arthur gapes at him, lost for words, and in an attempt to put a stop to Merlin’s laughter, he grabs a pillow and smacks him in the face.

It just makes it worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are freaking amazing! Your comments always make my day and they are such a motivation!
> 
> That being said, thank you for participating in the voting I put up the other day. I just finished the chapter yesterday, got super emotional about it too 🤣🤣
> 
> Anyway, I'll be shutting up. Enjoy! ♥️

“Would you like to stay the night?” Merlin asks as soon as Arthur emerges from the bathroom, looking more presentable than five minutes ago.

Arthur bites his lip, considering the offer and his heart flutters at the thought of falling asleep in Merlin’s arms, in Merlin’s bed. He sighs regretfully.

“I’d love to but as appealing as it sounds, I have to decline. I still need to finish some of the paper-work.”

Merlin’s face falls and Arthur shares the sentiment.

“Right, and you need your sleep. No point in having to get up even earlier then you have to, either.”

Arthur nods, relieved that Merlin understands. He’s still sitting on the couch, but he made use of the time Arthur spent in the bathroom and put on what Arthur assumes is his pajamas. His hair is a mess and his lips swollen and Arthur is overcome with longing. Which doesn’t make sense because Merlin is _right there_ and they just had sex not even ten minutes ago.

Giving up hope that anything will ever make sense with Merlin, he strides over to the couch, takes his face between his palms and bends over to press their lips together. This time, the kiss is slow and languid, the urgency gone but the butterflies in his stomach are still wreaking havoc because... just because it’s Merlin.

Merlin’s lips follow him when he pulls away, making him chuckle.

“Easy there,” he says, brushing his thumb over Merlin’s cheekbone. _God, those could cut glass_.

Merlin huffs at him, a smile spreading across his lips. “Don’t be a tease, Arthur, or I _will_ make you stay.”

Arthur suppresses a shudder. “Next time,” he promises. “So, you getting sushi with me next Saturday?”

“I thought you wanted to have your pick this time.”

“I am. I want sushi.”

Merlin snorts. “That was my idea.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“It was too! You said you liked sushi and I said I like it too and then suggested we get some on our second date.”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“Because your mind is misleading you-”

“And it’s gonna be our third date anyway.”

Merlin rolls his eyes at his reasoning. “Sure, whatever you say.”

“It’s settled then,” he concludes and kisses Merlin again to seal the deal.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” Merlin asks as he walks Arthur to the door.

“You will.”

“Can’t wait.” He leans in for one last kiss. “Good night, Arthur. And text me when you get home.”

It’s Arthur’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yes, mum.”

Merlin smacks his arm. “Don’t sass me, young man. And I mean it, Arthur. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“It’s a ten minute drive,” he argues but the softening of his eyes betrays how touched he is at Merlin’s concern.

“Which means you’re gonna text me no later then in fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” And he makes his way to his car, smiling goofily the whole time.

He does text Merlin when he gets home, exactly thirteen minutes later. He will deny the giggle that escapes him when he his phone lights up with a heart emoji Merlin sends in response, then freezes when he reads the follow-up message.

 _Good boy_.

Ignoring the heat pooling low in his belly, he takes a quick shower, forgetting all about the work he wanted to do and the fact he hasn't eaten anything since the sandwich Merlin shared with him, and goes straight to bed.

He falls asleep within minutes, dreaming of large, warm hands roaming over his body and hot, plush lips against his.

* * *

It’s a proof of how much has changed for Arthur since the first time he came to Merlin’s cafe that he doesn’t even mind to be waiting in the long line of customers on Monday morning. Not to mention that instead of scowling at the way Merlin stalls the queue with his usual small talk, he can’t fight the fond smile that appears whenever he thinks about the man.

Merlin is too busy to notice him, so when it’s Arthur’s turn, he’s met with his surprised but thrilled expression.

“Well, hello, stranger,” Merlin greets, eyes crinkling up into half-moons. It makes him look so young.

“Hey yourself.”

“Your usual?”

“And Leon’s coffee, medium latte, two sugars.”

“Oh, right,” Merlin remembers, making an approving noise. “That was really sweet of you to offer.”

Arthur blushes, brushing the compliment away. “It’s nothing.”

“That’s not true. It’s very considerate of you.”

“Leon is an old friend. Probably the only friend I have, or rather the closest thing I have to one. It’s no big deal.”

Merlin gives him this soft, understanding look, as though he’s seeing right through him. It occurs to Arthur that he actually is.

“Whatever you say, Arthur,” he relents, making it clear that he’s not fooling anybody and rings up the total price. Freya is on the machine today so he’s not surprised that his drinks arrive less then three minutes later, even with the bunch of people who ordered before him.

“Shouldn’t you let Freya bring it over and keep up your chit-chat with the customers?”

“So now you don’t want me but Freya?” Merlin pretends to look affronted.

“She’s rather cute,” he plays into the game.

Merlin points a finger at him. “No harassing my best employee.”

“Your only employee, you mean.”

“Oh, sod off,” he groans. “Want me to fetch you a cup holder?” 

“I’m good, I can fit both in the one in my car.”

Merlin shakes his head with a smile. “Posh git with fancy wheels.”

“Hey!” Arthur objects. “Leave my car out of this.”

“Touchy touchy.” And he blows him a kiss before returning to serve another customer.

Arthur uses the extra time he has to enjoy his coffee in the comfort of his beloved car, and fuck you, Merlin, and checks out the message Merlin left for him, noticing that Leon’s cup doesn’t have one.

**Spend your life doing strange things with weird people**

“That ship has sailed, Merlin,” he speaks to the empty car, staying a few more minutes before driving off.

* * *

Leon’s office is on the same floor as Arthur’s, just on the opposite end. He knocks on his door and waits for Leon’s permission to enter.

“Come in.”

His office is identical to Arthur’s but has much more personality. His desk is decorated with pictures of his family and some tacks he must have gotten as a present, because there’s no way he would buy it for himself. Leon has always been a rather serious fella, most likely due to the fact he’s worked with Uther for over a decade, being his right hand and most trusted employee. Uther respected him more than he did anyone else. More than Arthur.

“Good morning. I’m coming to save you,” he exclaims theatrically, walking over to his desk and placing the coffee in front of him.

“Oh God, you’re a saint,” Leon groans and doesn’t wait another second before going for a sip. He hums appreciatively.

“Amazing, as always.” He lowers the cup. “What are you drinking?”

“Americano, black.”

“Boring,” he says, then eyes Arthur’s cup. “What have you got there?”

“Ah, that. Merlin writes messages and quotes on the cups.”

Leon seems to think for a minute. “Oh, yes. I vaguely recall getting one too. Quite a while ago though.” And he sweeps his gaze over his own cup. “Getting a special treatment, are you,” he teases and Arthur blushes at the accusation.

“You’re just jealous,” he retorts, making the other man laugh.

“Maybe a little bit,” he admits with humor. “I don’t really know Merlin, but I’ve been going to the shop for over three months now and he seems like a decent bloke. It was nice to finally meet him properly,” he says with a meaningful look.

“Yeah, he’s... he is something else.”

Leon’s expression turns approving. “He treating you good?”

Arthur’s blush intensifies. “It’s only been two dates.” Yeah, and also one...

_Oh, shut it!_

“But yeah, he really is.” He smiles fondly as he thinks of the weirdo.

Leon nods, seemingly satisfied. “And you?”

Arthur obviously hesitates. “I think so? I mean... this whole thing is kinda messy. Before I met him I’ve never... well... let’s just say it’s all very knew to me, in more ways then one.”

“That’s alright. New doesn’t imply bad.”

“No,” Arthur agrees. “But it’s not exactly easy,” he sighs, slumping into the chair. “Can you imagine what father would say if he knew?”

Leon’s expression darkens. “Your father is a difficult man,” he begins. “And I might be talking out of turn here, Arthur, but... it’s your life. It’s your happiness.” He stares at Arthur resolutely. “Are you happy, Arthur?”

It comes as a shock that he doesn’t even have to think of the answer. “Yeah,” he smiles. “I really, really am. For the first time in... forever?”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

He thinks for a moment before he speaks. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Are you happy working for my father?”

Leon ponders the question for a short while, but doesn’t take long to answer. “I am. Most of the time, it feels more like we’re partners rather than an employer and an employee.”

“That’s because father respects you. He trusts you.”

“Well, yes. We’ve been through much together. For all his faults, he always had my back, even when I messed up in the beginning.”

“You’ve always been very loyal to him. You’ve earned it.”

Leon seems humbled by Arthur’s words, gaze turned downward.

“Can I tell you something?” Leon nods. “I don’t want this. I don’t want to follow in his steps.”

Leon sighs, like he saw it coming. “I know,” he admits. “And I see how much you hope to prove yourself, to make him proud.” Arthur doesn’t deny it, he doesn’t need to. “But,” Leon’s voice turns to a whisper even though they are alone. “Your father is wrong to expect you to do his bidding. It’s not his place to make the choice for you.”

“That’s not how he sees it.”

“I know,” he says empathicaly. “But it’s the truth. Arthur.” Arthur looks up at him. “If I’m going too far, then forget I said anything,” he starts. “But you need to do what makes you happy.”

Arthur squeezes his eyes shut. He knows this. He always has but he’s been putting all his energy into ignoring it, telling himself that he had obligations to his father.

His father who would never respect him, no matter what he does.

“Easier said than done,” he says tiredly, listening to Leon speak.

“Isn’t it always,” he smiles sadly. “When is the last time you did something for fun?”

“Yesterday,” he replies automatically and promptly blushes.

Leon chuckles. “I meant with friends. Socializing.”

“You’re the only friend I have, Leon.”

Leon frowns at the words, expression clearly disapproving. “That needs to change,” he sums up. “You should really go out with me and Gwaine.”

Arthur groans. “You said yourself he’s a coo-coo. I can’t deal with that.”

“You need a bit of madness in your life, Arthur.” The words sound foreign coming from Leon. He’s always been the one to stick to the rules and propriety.

“Well, there are limits to everything.”

“Oh, come on, Arthur. Every group needs a weirdo. It’s the natural order.”

Arthur cackles at that when suddenly, a sense of deja vu comes over him. He stares at the cup of coffee in his hands, reading again over the black scribble, making up his mind.

“You’re probably right. Let me know the next time you go?”

Leon nods in agreement. “Excellent. Take Merlin with you.”

“Well, then it’s gonna be a group with two weirdos in it,” he jokes, drawing a laugh from Leon.

“Sounds exciting.”

“Sounds like a mistake.”

“Yeah, well, I guess we’ll see.”

Arthur eventually excuses himself to get to work, the conversation with Leon on his mind the whole time.

* * *

“Did Leon like his coffee?” Merlin asks as he hands Arthur his chai.

“You know he did. You’re just fishing for compliments.”

Merlin grins but doesn’t deny it. “You can never get enough of compliments.”

“Uh-huh. I actually stayed a bit and we had an interesting conversation.”

“Oh, really. What about?”

“My life choices.”

“Such as?”

“Like how I ended up dating such an oddball.”

“Hey!” Merlin protests. “You’re making that up!”

“Am I,” he says smugly, sipping his chai to hide the smirk.

“Unlike you, Leon is actually a nice person. Gentleman, even.”

“I’m better-looking.”

“And modest, huh.”

Arthur is positively buzzing with happiness at the easy banter, as though they’ve been like that for years.

“We did talk about you though,” he say seriously. “I agreed to meet him and Gwaine for a pint. He insists you join us.,” he says as a statement but means it as a question.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asks, teasing. “Because if we all go out and Gwaine is there, you won’t be the best looking one in the group.

Arthur chokes on his drink. “Excuse me! What are you saying, exactly?!”

Merlin shrugs like he just didn’t say anything unusual. “Nothing in particular. Just a thought.” And Arthur can hear the smirk in his voice.

“So what,” he says with a bite. “You find him attractive?”

Merlin blinks at Arthur’s bitter tone and then a smile spreads across his face. “Are you jealous, Arthur?”

Arthur sputters. “I’m not!”

“Well, you sound jealous.”

“I’ve never been jealous in my life!”

“You’re adorable, you know that? If I knew that talking about other men would rile you up so much, I would’ve teased you ages ago.”

“Well, you would have achieved nothing because I’m not riled up. And I’m not jealous!”

“Sure, sure.” He looks up at Arthur from under his eyelashes, leaning over the counter. “Well, just _in case_ you are, you should know that Gwaine is not my type anyway.”

Arthur holds his breath, feeling his face warm up at the proximity. “What is your type?”

There is a mischevious glint in Merlin’s eyes as he rakes them over Arthur. “Ah, you know. I like them cute and a bit bossy. Also have a weakness for blonds.”

Arthur scowls. “I’m not cute.”

“Well, I didn’t say I like _you_ , did I?” And he leaves Arthur in order to go wipe some tables.

Arthur doesn’t stop grumbling until he’s safely in his car where he can peacefully stew in his embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted chapter with some UST just to rile you up, guys :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments. In Merlin's words - you guys are too cute for your own good :D <3

_I have a situation._

Arthur blinks at the text Merlin just sent him, a feeling of dread making his stomach drop.

 _Are you ok?_ He texts right back, half-way from his chair and ready to jump in the car and make his way to the cafe. What the hell happened? He just saw Merlin a few hours ago when he picked up his coffee.

_Yeah, can I call?_

Arthur doesn’t bother replying, instead he hits the call button, relieved when Merlin picks up after the first ring.

“I take that as a yes?” he says and Arthur can hear the smile in his voice. He exhales in relief when Merlin doesn’t sound as troubled as the text made it.

“What the hell, Merlin?! You scared the crap out of me!”

“What? Why?”

“I thought something happened to you!”

“”Well, I wouldn’t be able to text if it did, would I?”

“Totally irrelevant! Don’t do that again!”

Merlin sounds beyond amused when he speaks next and it irritates Arthur to no end.

“I want to apologize but honestly, you’re too cute for your own good. Too cute for me to feel bad about it.”

Arthur thanks all the deity that Merlin can’t see how red his face gets, both from embarrassment and indignation.

“Fuck you, Merlin, I’m not cute!”

“Hm, I beg to differ,” he hums, obviously taking great satisfaction in making Arthur squirm. “But I do have a situation,” he continues solemnly “I can’t do dinner with you tomorrow.”

Arthur’s shoulders sag. While he’s grateful that Merlin is alright, he’s been looking forward to tomorrow the whole week. They don’t have time see each other during the week, except when Arthur goes to the cafe to get his drink. For anything else, they need to make do with texting and an occasional call.

“Oh,” is all Arthur says. He wants to ask for the reason but doesn’t want to look like he’s prying in case it’s a personal matter.

To his relief, Merlin explains without prompting. “My mum is coming to visit. It’s last minute, she just called me an hour ago saying that she has the weekend off and wants to see me,” he sighs. “I’d love to see her, I just wish she gave me a bit more heads-up. I have to work on the weekend. She said she doesn’t mind but I don’t want her to just hang around all the time by herself. I’m gonna finish a bit earlier tomorrow and take her out.”

Arthur processes the information under three seconds. “Your mum. That’s... great. How long has it been since you last saw her?”

“We spent Christmas together.”

“Merlin, that was half a year ago,” Arthur scolds him, feeling a pang in his chest. Merlin doesn’t know how lucky he is. If Arthur could... he would make sure to visit his mum every time he had time off.

“I know. I’ve been busy with the shop and I can’t just let Freya handle it on her own. I’ve been thinking about getting an extra person on board for exactly this reason but it’s not just me who works all the time. My mum is a workaholic too and it’s nearly impossible to make our schedules match.”

Arthur understands his reasoning and changes the subject instead. “When is she gonna be here?”

“Tomorrow, around noon I think. And she’s going back Sunday evening.”

“Why doesn’t she just come first thing in the morning and leaves late on Sunday?”

“Oh, it’s nearly four hours on the train.”

“Where does she live?”

“Ealdor. Where I grew up.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s near Cornwall. Quite a stretch.”

“Yeah,” Arthur says. “Where is she getting off?”

“Victoria.”

Arthur lifts an eyebrow, despite the fact Merlin can’t see him. “And from there? Are you picking her up?”

“No, I have to stay at work. She knows how to get here. I gave her the info on the underground and the bus last time she visited.”

“That’s ridiculous. Why doesn’t she just take a cab? Or uber?”

Merlin laughs, like it’s the question that’s ridiculous. “You have any idea how expensive it is, especially in the city? My mum is a nurse, money is not exactly great.”

Arthur has to think for exactly two and half seconds. “I’ll pick her up.”

“What?” Merlin yelps.

“I’ll pick her up tomorrow. You know I’m not in the office on the weekend. Just let me know the exact time and tell her to look for a navy BMW. Actually,” he muses. “Victoria is a bloody zoo. It will be easier if I wait in the lobby. So just tell her to look for a tall, blond and handsome fella,” he jokes but Merlin’s tone is serious.

“Arthur, you don’t have to do me any favors. Mum is perfectly able to get here via public transport.”

“Be that as may, she doesn’t have to.” He stops for a moment. “Are you ashamed to introduce me?” he asks, doubt creeping up.

“What? No! Arthur, not at all. I would love for you two to meet,” Merlin says heatedly but his voice softens towards the end, causing Arthur’s heart to skip a beat.

“It’s settled then,” he concludes and makes a mental note for tomorrow.

“Only if you are sure,” Merlin checks one more time. “I really appreciate it Arthur. It means a lot.”

“It’s nothing, don’t mention it.”

“It’s not nothing,” he insists. “Hope you can handle it, by the way. My mum can be a bit, um, overbearing when she gets excited. Sometimes even scary.”

“Does she know about me?”

“No, we don’t talk that often. And even if we did, I wouldn’t tell her. She can be really nosy and honestly,” his voice gets lower and darker, “I’m not exactly ready to share you yet.”

Arthur’s pulse quickens at the raw admission and he shudders in response. Despite seeing Merlin every day, as brief as their interactions are, he spends most of his time thinking about him. And to his mortification, his mind keeps taking him back to Merlin’s flat and all that followed after they finished the bloody movie. And if he thinks about it every time he takes a shower, or when he’s lying in his bed at night, if he accompanies the thoughts with touching himself, well... nobody needs to know.

Most definitely, nobody needs to know that he gets half-hard every time _My heart will go on_ starts playing on the stereo, making his drive to work so much more difficult.

“Um...”

Merlin groans in the speaker. “God, you’re adorable. I would give anything to take you home and have my way with you. Arthur?” Merlin asks nervously when there is a clash on Arthur’s side of the phone.

“Shit,” Arthur curses when he gets a grip on his phone again.

“Did you just drop your phone?”

“...No...”

“Oh my God, you so did!” Merlin exclaims, too proud of himself. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, Arthur?”

“ _Merlin!”_ Arthur hears from the other side of the phone, vaguely recognizing Freya’s voice. “ _Can you do me a favor and stop having phone sex on the job? Make yourself useful and go wipe some tables.”_

“I’m not! And you’re no boss of me! _”_

_“I should be! You need one!”_

_“_ Oh, for the love of- Arthur?” Arthur tries to hide his chuckle when Merlin starts talking to him again instead of engaging in a shouting match with Freya. “I need to go. See you later?”

“Yeah,” Arthur croaks with a raspy voice. “I’ll come back on my lunch break.”

“Wonderful. Can’t wait.” And he hangs up. Arthur can’t do anything but stare at the phone for a while, trying to process what just happened. He should have known by now that being with Merlin in any way would be an emotional roller-coaster.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised.

* * *

Freya is not impressed when she notices him entering the shop.

“You,” she says accusingly. “Stop distracting my boss. He’s been useless ever since you two started making gooey eyes at each other.”

“We’re not-”

“Hey!” Merlin objects, walking out of the staff room. “I’m not useless!”

“And we’re not making gooey eyes at each other,” adds Arthur and it sounds weak even to his own ears.

Freya rolls her eyes, obviously giving up and turns her back to them, making it clear she has no business dealing with idiots.

“Hey,” Merlin says to him, suddenly standing only a few feet away.

“Hi.”

 _Can this be any more awkward?_ Arthur thinks with annoyance. This is ridiculous, they just saw each other this morning.

Sensing his distress, Merlin closes the distance between them, close enough to touch. He gives Arthur a brilliant smile that lights up his face and before he knows what he’s doing, Arthur’s leaning forward and kissing him in the middle of the shop.

He hears Freya snort somewhere to his right. “Not making gooey eyes, my ass.”

He jerks back from Merlin, eyes wide in surprise, Merlin’s expression mirroring his.

“I could get used to that,” Merlin whispers and this time, it’s him who moves first, swallowing down any protest Arthur might come up with. They keep kissing for a short while, chaste and sweet and Arthur loses track of their surroundings but is pulled back to reality when Freya appears next to them.

“Your drink,” she nudges the cup towards Arthur and he takes it from her absently. “You do know you’re in a public place, right?” she complains with no heat but still manages to chastise them with a single look and a resting bitch-face. She doesn’t wait for a response before storming of, the whole escapade drawing a chuckle from Merlin. The chuckle turns into a full blown laugh, Arthur giving him a confused stare.

“What?”

Merlin points to the cup and Arthur’s gaze sweeps over it, curious.

****For the love of all that’s holy, quit the eye-fucking!** **

Arthur turns bright red.

“She can be such a drama queen,” Merlin shakes his head, amused and a bit fond.

“Well, she’s right to accuse you of slacking.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Hey!” Arthur defends. “I just came for my drink.”

“Hm,” Merlin hums, pretending to think. “I don’t believe you.”

Arthur swallows and averts hi gaze. “You’re incorrigible.”

Merlin smiles wickedly. “You’re irresistible.”

“Merlin!” Freya yells, apparently holding onto the last threads of her patience.

“Yeah, yeah, coming,” he waves a hand dismissively, not worried in the slightest about unleashing Freya’s rage.

“You’re a very bad employer, you know.”

“But an attentive boyfriend,” he returns and Arthur’s jaw hits the floor. He watches Merlin’s face transform in panic, so different from the teasing look he had before.

“Arthur-”

“Are we?”

“What?” Merlin asks, high-pitched.

“Boyfriends,” Arthur clarifies, holding his breath. He watches Merlin watch him in return and feels a tingling sensation under his skin, spreading throughout his body. It occurs to him that it must be what Merlin’s feeling at the moment and the knowledge makes his heart soar. He opens up to Merlin, not holding anything back.

Merlin shivers and licks his lips. “I bloody hope so,” he admits, shaky but determined.

The buzzing under Arthur’s skin intensifies. “Well, then. I suppose I’ll just have to roll with it,” he teases, sounding braver than he feels and leans forward for another kiss, swallowing the complaint that was surely about to leave Merlin’s mouth. He doesn’t linger this time, not wanting to risk bringing Freya’s rage upon himself, and steps away from Merlin.

“I’ll be going,” he says, then falters. “Oh, I haven’t paid yet,” he realizes and extracts the card from his wallet, intent on making his way to the till, when Freya flips him off from where she’s standing behind it.

“Leave it. Just get out of here, I can’t take this anymore.”

He hears Merlin giggle next to him, but resolutely ignores it.

“Let me know the exact time your mum is gonna be at the station. And don’t forget to tell her I’ll be there.”

“I already have,” Merlin smirks. “You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Arthur,” he says mysteriously. Arthur rolls his eyes.

“Sure, whatever you say.” And he regretfully leaves his... _boyfriend_ behind.

* * *

“What was that about?” Freya turns to Merlin when they are finally alone.

“What?”

“About your mum? Is she coming to visit?”

“Yeah, she just called me this morning. She’s coming tomorrow.”

Freya raises an eyebrow. “Cutting it close, isn’t she,” she points out. “Are you going to introduce them?” She doesn’t need to specify who _them_ is referring to.

“Actually, Arthur is picking hear up at the station.

Freya’s second eyebrow joins the first. “Really?” she asks in disbelief. “What did you have to do to make him agree to that?”

“Believe it or not, he offered.”

“Serious?!”

Merlin nods, smiling at the fact. “Yeah.”

“Well, that’s... unexpected? But good, right?”

“Yeah. Do you think it’s too soon?” he asks, suddenly doubtful.

Freya shrugs. “Probably. But nothing about you two is exactly conventional, so...”

Merlin doesn’t deny it. “True. To be honest, I wouldn’t mind introducing them anyway. It’s not like I’m doubting our... relationship.” He smiles at the word. “I just never expected Arthur to be comfortable with it.”

“He seemed plenty comfortable to me,” Freya teases, drawing a blush from him.

“That... I didn’t expect either. It just doesn’t seem like him, you know.”

“I get it. Maybe it’s just you who brings it out in him.”

Merlin lowers his head shyly, fighting a dopey smile. “You think?”

Freya scowls at him. “You’re definitely a terrible influence. I think I preferred him as a condescending prat.”

“Oh, shut up, you!”

* * *

Although Merlin’s text said that Hunith’s due to arrive at 11:40, he’s been standing in front of a Starbucks since 11:20. And it’s not because he’s nervous to meet Merlin’s mum, not in the slightest! He just wasn’t sure about the traffic and wanted to be on time.

Yeah, that’s exactly what it is.

The arrival board says that the Ealdor train arrived to the station four minutes ago and Arthur has been tapping his foot the whole time, looking for Hunith in the crowd. The vague description Merlin gave him was no help whatsoever but he hoped that his searching look would help Hunith recognize him.

It isn’t long before he spots a brown haired woman around fifty head in his direction. He straightens his back, standing tall and hoping that the smile he’s attempting doesn’t betray his nerves.

_Not nervous, dammit!_

The woman - Hunith, hopefully - comes to stand in front of him, giving him a wide, thrilled smile that reminds him of Merlin.

“Arthur?” she asks, making sure she didn’t approach a stranger, and Arthur nods.

“That would be me,” he replies. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Emrys,” and he offers his hand for a shake. Hunith ignores the gesture and takes a step closer, lifting herself on her tip-toes and wrapping Arthur in a hug.

Arthur’s rendered speechless and only manages to splay his hands on her back, too lax to be considered a hug. Hunith lowers herself to stand firmly on her feet but keeps her hands on Arthur’s shoulders, looking him over with imploring eyes. Arthur tries not to fidget.

“Well, aren’t you a handsome man,” she concludes and Arthur blushes. “Polite too. But none of that Mrs. Emrys. Just call me Hunith.”

“Hunith,” Arthur tries, earning an approving nod from her. “How was the trip?"

“Long,” she sighs, adjusting the strap of her medium-sized handbag. Arthur notices it’s the only baggage she has and is impressed that unlike other women, Hunith doesn’t overpack with unnecessary shit. “To be honest, I wasn’t all that thrilled when Merlin told me you’d be picking me up. I didn’t like the idea of inconveniencing you but Merlin explained that you insisted. I have to say, I’m glad I don't have to spend another hour just getting thorough the city centre.”

Arthur nods. “London can be overwhelming even for the locals. I’m glad I can help.”

Hunith doesn’t take her eyes of him and Arthur is not sure whether he likes it or not. He does relax, however, when her expression softens further.

“That’s very sweet of you, Arthur. I’m very happy Merlin found you.”

Arthur feels an overwhelming need to look away. “Um... honestly, it feels like it was the other way around.”

“Well, you know, Arthur,” she begins. “What’s meant to be will always find a way.”

The words feel oddly familiar, like something Merlin would write on a cup. He wonders if Merlin’s... talent comes from Hunith.

He clears his throat, not knowing what to say to that without turning into an emotional wreck. Instead, he points to Hunith’s handbag.

“May I take that for you?”

“Ah, that’s alright. It’s just my pajamas and some change of clothes. Thank you, though.”

Arthur nods in acknowledgment and together, they make their way to his car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff <3 God, this is disgusting, lol :DDDD
> 
> Don't gag, kids :D

“Merlin has never been an over-sharer but even I was shocked when he said he had a boyfriend. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me straight away. I had to call him myself and find out by accident,” Hunith complains as Arthur navigates the car through the crazy streets of London. They just got out of the worst of it, finally entering Zone 2.

“Well, it’s rather... new,” Arthur says slowly, looking for an appropriate word. We met only a month ago and our first date was last week. Our second too, actually,” he explains and promptly blushes when the events of their second date rise to the forefront of his mind. He prays to everything that’s holy that Hunith is not seeing right through him.

“Oh,” Hunith reacts. “Merlin did mention it hasn’t been too long but...” She stops, eyes boring into Arthur. “And you still offered to pick me up at the station. You didn’t mind us being introduced so soon?”

Arthur grips the steering wheel a bit tighter, jaw clenching. He knows it’s all too sudden. He’s been trying not to dwell on it. Nothing with Merlin is conventional, why should their relationship be?

Their relationship. Right.

Arthur has no idea how he ended up here. How they ended up here after the colossal fuck up that was their first meeting and the fact that he’s pretty much a virgin when it comes to any form of relationship between two men.

He should be freaking out. Okay, so he’s on edge but that’s just his usual MO. He’s an over-thinker, his mind running a thousand miles per second, he’s constantly anxious and preparing himself for the worst case scenario. And he _did_ have a minor gay panic when Merlin wrote his number on the cup. Actually, it was more like an identity crisis but you get the gist.

So why is this thing with Merlin so damn easy? Yes, Merlin is an empath, or whatever you wanna call it but he isn’t all knowing and he isn’t without a flaw. But still, even with Merlin being able to read Arthur like a book, to relate to anything he might be feeling, or to be so open with Arthur that Arthur himself could read through Merlin’s emotions... there should be a catch, right? A shoe just waiting to drop. There must be. Right?

If there is one, Arthur doesn’t see it.

He just sees Merlin. And it’s glorious.

“I really am, even though I can barely believe it myself,” he finally answers, looking at Hunith sideways while trying to keep his eyes fixated on the road. “With Merlin, things are just... different.

He sees Hunith smile from the corner of his eye. “Yes, my boy is quite special, isn’t he?” she says with fondness that Arthur can relate to.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “He really, really is.”

They stay quiet for a moment and Arthur can see the wheels turning in the woman’s head.

“He’s told you about his... about himself, hasn’t he?” she asks, not surprised or judgmental, just an observation.

“Yeah.”

Hunith purses her lips. “And you believed him?”

Arthur chokes off a laugh. “Not as much believed him as experienced his mojo personally. It’s hard to deny the truth when it’s staring you in the face.”

Hunith nods, satisfied with his answer. “It was very difficult for him as a child. The sensitivity, the empathy... poor boy didn’t know what was happening to him.”

A phantom pain squeezes at Arthur’s chest at the image of young Merlin trying to navigate himself in the world, in life. “Did you?” he asks because Merlin’s abilities need to have a source, right? Hunith seems like a perfectly ordinary woman though and Merlin has never mentioned anything of sorts about her.

“Not at first,” she starts, reluctant. “But the pieces just fell together the more time passed.”

“Did you have a similar experience as a child?”

“No,” she shakes her head. “But Merlin’s father did.”

Arthur goes still, gripping the steering wheel like it’s an anchor.

Merlin’s father. Why did Arthur never ask about him? Why didn’t he think it strange that only his mother was visiting?

“He had the same gift?”

Hunith nods, suddenly looking smaller where she’s sitting next to him. “Yes. And he struggled greatly even as an adult. He hated he had this...” She takes a deep breath. “He always called it a curse. I didn’t agree. It’s one of the main things that made me fall in love with him.”

Arthur knows he shouldn’t, but he has to ask. “Why does Merlin never talk about him?”

Hunith sighs, tired and resigned. “He doesn’t know much about him. Balinor, his father, left when he was just four years old.”

A shocked gasp leaves Arthur’s mouth, the fist in his chest tightening some more.

“He just left?”

“Not exactly. It didn’t happen at once, out of the blue. He had been talking about it for a while.”

Arthur feels a surge of disdain for the man he’s never met. He tries to look composed as to not upset Hunith any further.

“So you knew?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to believe he would go through with it. But it happened anyway.” She closes her eyes briefly, then carries on. “Balinor was devastated when Merlin started showing the first signs of his abilities. He said his life would be a series of heartbreaks, and pain and that he couldn’t bare to watch it happen because having gone through it himself was enough. And he vehemently believed that he would just make everything worse for Merlin. Said Merlin had a better chance at life if it’s just me in it.”

She looks at Arthur. “I don’t think I have to tell you what it was like, trying to make him see he was wrong, that I loved him and Merlin needed both of his parents. That he needed his father. But it was to no avail and eventually, I realized I had to let him go. That Merlin was my priority.

Balinor left us enough money to get by just fine, leaving a not insignificant amount in Merlin’s trust fund to put him through school when the time came. But he did leave, in the end.” She takes in Arthur’s death grip on the wheel and the clench of his jaw and places a gentle hand on his arm.

“Arthur. I know it’s hard to believe, to understand but Balinor was a wonderful man. What he did, he did out of love. Not all decisions we make, especially as parents, turn out well, no matter how much we believe we’re doing the right thing.

Merlin knows this. I can’t be sure whether he’s forgiven his father or not, but I know he understands, at least on some level. That doesn’t mean it’s not painful. But it is something.”

Arthur himself doesn’t understand but he gives his best to keep the hateful thought against the man at bay and ends up thinking about his own father instead.

It’s hard to believe that all Uther has done has been with Arthur’s best interests in mind. The man doesn’t seem to be invested in anything other than grooming his son into a perfect puppet. Arthur hardly remembers the time when his mother was still alive. The time his father was an actual father. The memories are so fleeting and foggy that he’s not sure they’re memories at all. Maybe he’s just making that stuff up. Just so he can cope.

“He’s lucky to have you,” he says instead, earning a soft smile from Hunith.

“I’m lucky to have him as well. Although I think I could have done better.”

“Nonsense,” Arthur disagrees resolutely. “You raised a wonderful man and he adores you. Not many people can say the same.”

Hunith just keeps looking at him and her gaze softens further. “Can you?”

“I wish I could,” he replies. “But no, I really can’t. My father is... he’s just not the parental type I think.”

“And your mother?”

Arthur swallows around the lump in his throat, keeping the emotions in. “Passed away when I was little. Cancer. My father has never been the same.”

Hunith doesn’t say she’s sorry, she doesn’t say anything at all. Instead, she keeps her hand on Arthur’s arm, the gesture both soothing and anchoring him, and Arthur is hit with a powerful sense of longing.

They don’t speak for the rest of the ride. They don’t need to.

* * *

“Mum!” Arthur hears Merlin before he sees him and then, Hunith has an armful of her son’s gangly frame.

“My boy,” she coos. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you, too.” Merlin holds on a bit longer, then lets go.

“How was the trip?”

“Tiring, but then I got to spend some time with your wonderful man,” she says pointedly. Merlin’s eyes find Arthur, giving him a beaming and proud smile and Arthur can feel his face go aflame.

“Did you play nice?” he asks and Arthur wants to demand what that’s supposed to mean but realizes the question was not aimed at him.

“What are you talking about, Merlin? Don’t you know me at all?”

“I’m asking because I do know you. You know how you get, mom.”

“Nonsense, my behavior was perfectly appropriate. Right, Arthur?”

Arthur stutters, looking between the two. “Um... sure... yeah.”

Both Merlin and Hunith burst out laughing and Arthur tries not to take it personally.

“Seriously, mum. Be gentle,” Merlin insists, then makes his way over to where Arthur is standing, nervous and out of place.

“Thank you for picking mum up. You’re amazing,” he says, almost in a whisper, coming to stand nearly chest to chest with Arthur.

“Uh, sure, no problem.”

Merlin gives him this smile that always appears when he thinks Arthur did or said something really cute, and Arthur wants to call him out on it but Merlin shuts him up with a kiss hello.

“Missed you too, by the way,” he says when he pulls away, leaving Arthur speechless and a bit crossed eyed.

“You just saw me yesterday.”

“Exactly. It’s been long twenty hours.”

Arthur rolls his eyes at the dramatic tone, but feels the corners of his lips curl upwards despite himself.

“So, what’s the plan?” he asks and searches for Hunith in the shop, finding her chatting to Freya, the two apparently familiar with each other.

“I need to stay until two, that’s when the rush ends. Freya should be fine on her own for the rest of the shift. And then, I’m gonna take mum out for lunch.”

“Did someone say lunch?” Hunith appears out of nowhere, startling them both.

“Yeah, I finish up in an hour and half, then we can head off.”

“Brilliant, I haven’t had anything since breakfast.”

“I can get you tea and some biscuits in the meantime?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” She turns to Arthur. “Would you like to keep me company until then?”

Arthur doesn’t have to think about that one, surprising himself. “Sure, with pleasure.”

Merlin beams at him. “Great! By the way, good news. Freya, the angel she is, talked to one of her friends and she’s willing to come tomorrow and do most of my shift, so I can spend time with you.”

“That’s amazing! Freya’s such a lovely girl. So we’re going for breakfast together?”

“Um, no, actually. Elena is available only after twelve, so I need to stay a couple of hours after we open regardless, but then I’m all yours.”

“Oh, that’s okay, darling, it’s more than I hoped for. So, lunch it is, then?”

“Yeah, I won’t be long. Promise.”

“I can drive you to your place of choice, if you’d like?” Arthur offers and before Merlin can accept or reject, Hunith jumps in.

“Wait a minute. You’re not joining us?”

Arthur falters, confused and dumbstruck. “Um... no? I’m sure Merlin wants to enjoy your time together.”

Frowning at his answer, Hunith looks at her son with a searing gaze. “Merlin Morgan Emrys, how come you didn’t invite your boyfriend to have lunch with us?”

For the first time since he picked her up at the station, Arthur understands what Merlin meant when he talked about his mother being scary.

“Well...”

“Where are your manners? Arthur was kind enough to give me a ride from the train station and you don’t even invite him?”

“It was for his own good!” Merlin defends himself, looking at Arthur meaningfully. “It was!”

“What the hell does that mean?!”

“It means that I didn’t wanna scar him for life and have him run for the hills!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on mum, you know how you get! Remember Daegal?”

Hunith groans, rolling her eyes. “You’re still holding that against me?”

“Of course I’m! It was your fault he never called me again!”

“Well, if someone can’t handle your mother, they are not worthy of you.”

“I have no idea what’s going on there,” Arthur joins in reluctantly. “But I agree with your mother on this one.”

Hunith gives him an approving smile. “You see? That’s a real man right here.”

This time, it’s Merlin who rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Whatever. I hope you two will be very happy together,” he grunts and turns to leave to help Freya with the customers but not before he catches Arthur’s eyes, mouthing the word _traitor_ at him.

Arthur can’t help but giggle and eventually, him and Hunith find a free table and dive into a Merlin themed conversation, starting with all embarrassing stories about his crushes and Arthur doesn’t remember when he last laughed this much.

* * *

Merlin doesn’t get a break from the continuous humiliation brought upon him by his mother and his boyfriend for the whole duration of the lunch, but Arthur is having such a good time that he can’t even feel bad about it.

He’s learnt so much about Merlin in the past four hours he’s spent in Hunith’s company and it strikes him that it’s kind of ridiculous they became boyfriends without knowing this stuff beforehand. And maybe it should make him wonder how much they actually know each other. And maybe, explaining that to other people would make them look like a couple of love-struck kids without an ounce of common sense but he doesn’t think that’s it at all.

With anyone else, he would have to agree. But Merlin... Merlin changes all the rules. Actually, he throws all the rules in the wind.

Yeah, ok, maybe Arthur hadn’t known anything about Merlin’s background before he talked to Hunith. Maybe he doesn’t know his favorite color and zodiac sign, maybe he doesn’t know what grades he had at school and how many countries he’s traveled to. Maybe he doesn’t know about his first boyfriend, or his kinder-garden best friend, or his taste in music.

It doesn’t matter a single bit.

Because despite that, he knows _who_ Merlin is.

He knows that the man is kind, and thoughtful and completely ridiculous most of the time. He knows that he doesn’t care for propriety, or appearances, or rules. He knows he’d rather have a first date in a run-down diner with questionable hygiene standards than a posh, overpriced restaurant. He knows that he can’t cook for shit and has a terrible sense of humor (that Arthur just happens to adore), with no filter on top of that. He knows he has a big heart and goes out of his way to help others, no matter how much of a dickbag the person is. He knows he makes the best coffee, writes cheesy, sappy messages that always hit home. He knows he kisses with the same passion he does everything else and that he cries during the Titanic.

He knows that no one has ever made him feel the way Merlin does.

He knows he’s going to fall in love.

He’s not sure he hasn’t already fallen.

* * *

“So I guess the next stop is your place?” Arthur turns to Merlin as they exit the restaurant.

Merlin doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a wonderful, thoughtful boyfriend but he’s not going to look the gift horse in the mouth. “Yeah, thanks. That would be-.”

“Actually,” Hunith jumps in, “Arthur, sweetie, would you mind dropping me off at my accommodation first? I don’t wanna drag this bag with me everywhere.”

“What are you talking about, mum? You’re staying at mine, as always,” Merlin questions, not commenting at his mom calling Arthur _sweetie._

Hunith looks at him fondly. “You know I appreciate it, darling, but I won’t have you sleeping on the couch again.”

“Come on, mum, it’s just one night. I’ll survive.”

Hunith shakes her head. “No, I’ve already booked a room in a hostel nearby.”

“Muuuum,” Merlin groans, unwilling to argue with his thick-headed mother but hell if he’s gonna back down that easy. “Why would you spend that money? And how far exactly are we talking?”

“Well, as you said, it’s just one night. My wallet is gonna withstand that. And when I checked it was about half an hour by the underground.”

“That’s not a definition of nearby at all!”

“It’s no big deal, Merlin.”

“We only have a few hours left today and tomorrow you’re leaving early in the evening. What’s the point of wasting time by traveling when you can just stay with me?”

“Or with me.” The pair snap their heads up to look at Arthur, eyes wide.

“What?” they ask in unison.

“I live ten minute drive from Merlin. About fifteen minutes from the shop. And I have a spare room. Actually, it’s never been used. You’re more than welcome to spend the night,” he explains, getting nothing but blank stares.

“Arthur...” Merlin starts in a choked voice. If he doesn’t hold it together he’s going to end up dragging the man into the car and having his way with him, no matter that his mother is standing _right there_.

“I couldn’t, Arthur,” Hunith interferes. “You’ve already done so much. I can’t inconvenience you any further.”

“Nonsense. It’s no hardship, really. Have you already paid for your room? What’s their cancellation policy?”

“No, it was pay upon arrival kind of place.”

“Brilliant. Just give them a ring then, explain that you won’t be arriving in the end and it’s settled,” he says simply, pressing a button on his car keys to open the door and sliding into the driver’s seat.

Merlin can’t do anything but gape, both at the ease with which Arthur came up with the arrangement and the no-nonsense way he rendered his mum speechless. He feels both incredibly proud and admittedly more than a little turned on. He ushers his mum into the car, joining her in the backseat.

“Where do you want to go for dinner, mum?” he asks when they pull off from the curb.

“You’re always thinking about food, Merlin. We just had lunch,” she laughs and Arthur joins in.

“Haha, I’m just asking so I know if I should make a reservation or not.”

“Why don’t you go to that sushi place?” Arthur offers.

“That’s a good idea. Mum?”

“I do like sushi but I don’t feel like eating out again. Couldn’t we just stay in and cook something up?”

“Anything in particular?”

“Why don’t you make sushi at home?” Arthur suggests, making Merlin scowl.

“That takes ages to make. And I don’t have any equipment for that at home.”

“Well, I do. And since your mum is staying with me, you might as well cook there. You just need to do grocery shopping first. You good if I drop you off at Aldi on the way?”

“Um... sure,” he looks at Hunith for approval. “You’re not coming?”

“I need to do some work before the weekend ends. But give me a call when you’re done and I’ll come pick you up. It’s like five minutes from my place.”

Merlin immediately feels guilty about wasting Arthur’s whole Saturday, although he’s not ecstatic about the prospect of his boyfriend working on his days off.

“That’s fine, Arthur. Just drop us off and we’ll take the bus to your place.”

“That’s ridiculous, Merlin. I can come and get you, it’s no big deal.”

“It’s no big deal to take the bus either. You said yourself it’s like five minutes.”

“You don’t even know where I live.”

“Just give me the address. I’m sure I can operate Google Maps.”

Arthur sighs tiredly, not happy but eventually caves and rattles off the street name and the unit number, Merlin entering the address into the search window.

“I really don’t mind driving back to get you,” Arthur tries one more time when Merlin and Hunith get out of the car at Aldi.

Merlin fights the goofy smile on his face to no avail and bends over to look at Arthur through the open window.

“I know. And you’re very sweet. But we’ll be fine.” He can’t resist and gravitates forward to press a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips.

Arthur blinks at him, surprised and bashful.

“’m not sweet,” he murmurs, totally unconvincing. Merlin just smirks.

“Of course. Just totally adorable.” He holds up a hand when he sees Arthur bracing himself up for another retort. “I’ll see you soon.” And he blows him a kiss, rolling his eyes at Hunith’s all-knowing look and they are off shopping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just... escalated 😅😅

“You took your time,” Arthur says in lieu of greeting when he opens the door for them.

“I thought you were working,” replies Merlin, one hand mysteriously hidden from Arthur’s sight. He scans his gaze over him, a surge of affection and heat enveloping him at the sight of Arthur in gray sweatpants and a plain, white tee. He wasn’t sure the man even owned something so ordinary.

“I was but, oh my God, just how much did you buy?!” he nearly yells at the sight of two full shopping bags. “Surely, sushi doesn’t require that much shi-...uh...stuff,” he stutters, looking at Hunith sheepishly, drawing a laugh from her.

“Well, we’ve got a few more options ready. Also, Merlin wanted to make sure you have plenty to eat yourself . He isn’t too happy about your eating habits."

Arthur gives Merlin an accusing look but it holds no heat. “Such a mother-hen,” he complains and takes both bags from them and carries them to the kitchen. Merlin and Hunith follow him inside, wide-eyed as they take in the huge expanse of the place. While modern and meticulous, Merlin can see what Arthur meant when he said the place was empty and sterile. It barely looks lived in. There is nothing that would scream _Arthur_.

“Let me show you around,” he speaks to Hunith and leads her first to the bathroom and then to what Merlin assumes is the spare bedroom, explaining a few things in the meantime. He leaves Hunith in the bedroom, letting her inspect the room and makes his way over to Merlin. He squints at him, giving him a suspicious look.

“What have you got there?” he points to his hands, clasped and hidden behind his back.

“Nothing. My hand. My other hand,” Merlin makes a show of exposing his hands one after another and Arthur’s eyes narrow further, coming closer and stopping right in front of him.

“Merlin,” he says, probably hoping to sound threatening but it just makes Merlin smile.

“Hm?”

“Don’t _hm_ me, and show me what you’re hiding.” He attempts to reach behind Merlin to see for himself but Merlin gently pushes him away, making him take a step back.

“Alright, alright. God, you’re so impatient. And bossy.”

“Merlin,” Arthur warns and suddenly gets a face-full of flowers in return. He goes cross-eyed for a moment, trying to focus on the bunch of petals shoved in his face. His mouth falls open in comprehension.

“Um... you...”

“I got you flowers, yeah,” Merlin states the obvious, getting great satisfaction from the way Arthur seems to have lost his ground.

He pushes the flowers in Arthur’s direction, prompting him to take them from him. Arthur does so very reluctantly, as though in daze.

“You got me flowers,” he parrots, like the concept is completely foreign to him. For all Merlin knows, it probably is.

He keeps staring at the bouquet of white roses with one red rose in the middle, holding it ever so lightly, like he’s afraid of crushing it, then cradling the whole thing to his chest.

“Um... thank you?” he says, unsure.

Merlin snickers. “Is that a question?”

Arthur’s face starts changing color, nearing the shade of the red rose. “Sorry, it’s just... I’ve never been given flowers before.”

“Yeah, I suppose it’s usually the other way around, isn’t it?” he asks softly. Arthur nods, eyes glued to the flowers. Then, as if something struck him, he snaps his gaze to Merlin.

“Did you do the thing?”

“The thing?”

“You know... what you said you can do with flowers? Making them last longer?”

Ah, of course. He did say that. He finds it adorable that Arthur remembers such a small detail.

“Maybe,” he says mysteriously. “Why don’t you find out?” he winks, just to be a tease and pecks Arthur on the cheek before he starts unpacking the bags full of groceries, leaving Arthur stand rooted to the spot, still holding onto the flowers like it’s the most precious thing he’s ever held.

“You might want to put these in a vase, sweetie,” says Hunith when she emerges from the room.

“I don’t think I have one,” he explains sheepishly and to Merlin’s utter surprise, he can feel Arthur getting distressed.

“Hey.” He abandons the groceries in favor of calming Arthur down. “That’s okay. A tall glass will do just fine,” he smiles reassuringly and starts looking for one in the cupboards. By the organized state of those, he can tell that Arthur barely uses anything that’s in the kitchen, if at all. His search eventually leads him to what he immediately recognizes is a stack of dozens of cups from his shop.

“Oh. My. God. You weren’t kidding,” he squeals in delight, unable to keep it in. Arthur’s eyes snap up to him and Merlin watches his troubled expression transform into one of terror.

“Hey! You weren’t supposed to see those!” he complains and slams the cupboard shut.

“You already told me that you’ve kept those, so what’s the big deal?”

“Nothing! Just... I don’t want you to laugh at me. I know it’s pathetic.”

“Arthur, I would never laugh at you for that. And it’s not.”

“You just did!”

“No, I didn’t! I laughed because I find it adorable and flattering. You have no idea how happy it makes me that those messages mean so much to you.”

Arthur goes quiet for a few moments, most likely processing Merlin’s words.

“It’s not adorable,” he grumbles eventually, trying to look annoyed.

“It so is!” Merlin insists.

“It is very much adorable,” Hunith joins in, making Merlin laugh and Arthur scowl.

“You two are the worst,” he complains and begrudgingly starts looking for the glass himself. By some miracle, he finds a whole bunch of them, ignoring Merlin’s teasing that he has no idea what secrets his apartment holds. He fills it up with water and places it on the island, caressing the petals tenderly.

“Shall we start on the sushi?” Merlin suggests when he’s finished unpacking.

“Sure, isn’t it quite early though?”

“Well, we need to cook the rice, then it needs to cool down, right? And then, we need to turn it into rolls.”

“You know, for someone who can’t cook to save his life, you’re surprisingly knowledgeable.”

“Oh, I watch those cooking shows. Doesn’t mean I’m able to apply any of those skills.”

“Unfortunately, that’s true,” agrees Hunith and judging by her horrified expression, she’s thinking back on some unpleasant experiences.

“Well, we can’t all be perfect,” Merlin gives them a toothy grin.

“You’re perfect to me.” Hunith raises a hand to sweep it gently across Merlin’s cheek, and from the corner of his eye, Merlin can see Arthur’s face fall and a wave of longing slams into him, nearly knocking his breath out. He starts feeling guilty right away and attempts to steer the attention back to cooking.

“Ok, let’s start this masterpiece!”

“What would you like me to do?” Hunith asks, oblivious and steps to the counter.

“Me and Merlin have it covered. You can just sit back and relax,” Arthur reassures, getting an approving nod from Merlin,

“Oh no, it should be a team effort. I’m happy to help.”

“It’s fine, mum. Let us handle it,” Merlin insists and ushers her to the couch instead. Hunith sighs but relents eventually.

“Alright, then. But if you need me, just say the word.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“By the way, there is the remote on the table. Feel free to watch anything you want,” adds Arthur, grabbing a bag of jasmine rice and cuts the top off.

“Ready to do some magic?” Merlin asks next to him with a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows.

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Sure. Show me what you’ve got."

* * *

“Well, this is a disaster,” Merlin concludes when looking over the failed attempts at creating a semi-presentable roll of sushi. “I thought you said you could cook.”

Arthur gives him a deadly stare. “Would you shut up?! I’ve never made sushi before!”

“But you said you had stuff for it!”

“Duh! I have the rice-cooker, the bamboo thingies, sharp knives, I even have bloody chopsticks. That doesn’t mean I’ve ever used any of those.”

“Why on earth would you have all this shit and not even use it?”

“Language, Merlin, your mom is sitting just there. And I told you, I don’t have time.”

“This is ridiculous. And mum doesn’t care.”

“I can hear you, young man,” Hunith calls from the couch, chastising Merlin to Arthur’s delight.

“Sorry,” he calls, narrowing his eyes at Arthur. “Stop triangulating against me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” he grumbles, groaning when his next attempt at rolling another roll ends up looking like a slug. “Prat."

* * *

“Well,” Hunith looks distrustfully at her plate. “I appreciate the effort, boys.”

Merlin and Arthur are both looking at their own plates with a mixture of shame and disgust.

“I’m sorry, mum. Who would know that rolling it into a proper shape would be so hard.”

“Yeah, it’s harder than it looks,” Arthur agrees, picking up one crumbled piece and shoving it in his mouth to get it over with. “Well, at least it still tastes kinda good.”

Merlin’s not sure he believes him but tries one himself. “Yeah, ok, it’s edible. But I will defo need more sauce to get through the whole thing.”

“Yeah, me to.” Arthur reaches for the soy sauce in the middle, adding more than must be healthy.

“Me too,” Hunith gestures for him to hand the sauce over, following suit.

“So...” says Arthur nonchalantly. “Anyone want pancakes for breakfast?”

“Nooo!”

* * *

“Hunith, leave the dishes, we’ll take care of that,” Arthur promises as he takes the plate from her.

“But you cooked, it’s my turn now.”

Merlin guffaws at that. “Well, I wouldn’t say we cooked. And anyway, you survived our creation, you deserve a break.”

“He’s right. Just make yourself comfortable.”

Hunith sighs in surrender. “It’s like having two stubborn children instead of one, I swear.”

“Ah, now you’re just calling the kettle black, mom.”

Hunith waves him off. “Fine, have it your way boys. I guess I’m gonna take a shower, then and turn in early.”

“Do you need a towel?” Arthur asks and Merlin’s stomach does a few flip-flops at the way Arthur takes care of his mum.

_How the hell did I get so lucky?_

“Oh, yes, please. I didn’t bring any with me as I counted on the accommodation to provide me with one.”

“Sure, no worries,” replies Arthur and walks over to what Merlin assumes is his bedroom, then comes back a few seconds later with a fluffy towel in hands.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you, sweetie. I really appreciate all of this,” Hunith emphasizes with soft eyes. Merlin shares her sentiment. He knows how charming Arthur can be in his caring, self-sacrificing mode.

Hunith leaves for the bathroom and Merlin follows Arthur to the sink, gathering the remaining plates and glasses and carrying it over.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to express how much all of this means to me, Arthur,” Merlin says as he joins him at the counter, putting the dishes in the sink.

“It’s no big deal, Merlin. I haven’t done anything special,” he tries to brush it off and Merlin hates how diminishing it sounds.

“No,” he disagrees, grasping Arthur’s wrist and making him look at him. Arthur does so only very reluctantly, eyes still mostly downcast. “It is a big deal to me. And to mum too. Arthur, it’s always been just me and her, ever since I was a kid. We didn’t have anyone, just each other. We took care of each other. And here you are and you’re just... so fucking perfect, and brilliant, and sweet, and you take care of my mum, keep her company even though I know very well how busy you are and how nervous and overwhelmed you must be. And you do all these little things, like driving us around and offering to do the dishes and...” Merlin notices the way his voice starts to get more shaky the longer he keeps talking but Arthur _needs_ to know this.

And of course, Merlin can let him feel it, let him experience all the emotions swirling around in his body, but Arthur needs to _hear_ it too. Because it’s obvious how unaccustomed he is to any form of compliment or praise, and Merlin _hates_ it. Because Arthur is wonderful, he’s the best human being Merlin has ever had the pleasure of meeting and he needs to know this!

“And you take care of me too. And it’s so amazing because no-one has ever done so much for me.”

“Merlin, I think you’ve got this confused. It’s the other way around. You take care of me,” he argues but it comes out choked.

“No, it’s true. You didn’t even know me and yet, you let me in. You opened yourself up to me, let me feel what you felt, shared yourself with me. I told you about my gift and you never doubted any of it. You just accepted it right away. Accepted me right away.”

“Of course I did,” Arthur says like it’s obvious but the glassy look of his eyes betrays the causal way he tries to come across. “As ridiculous and weird as you are, you’re kind of amazing. You really, really are.”

Merlin can feel himself welling up too, whether it’s in response to Arthur or completely on his own, he doesn’t care. He just knows he needs to do something or he’s gonna lose it.

His gaze steers towards the door of Arthur’s bedroom that are opened a crack and a jolt of excitement shoots through him at the next thought that springs to his mind. He blinks away the moisture and looks back at Arthur.

“You know, you never gave me a tour,” he says causally, earning a confused stare from Arthur who’s obviously baffled by the abrupt change of topics.

“Ok?” he says, unsure. “Well, bathroom is obviously there. This is obviously the kitchen. This... “ He leads Merlin to the spare bedroom, “Is the guest room, if you wanna call it. I don’t actually have any guests. Well, until now, anyway.”

Merlin dutifully sweeps his gaze over the room, not really caring.

“Living room,” Arthur gestures to the area with the TV and couch, then continues towards the other side and Merlin can feel his heart pick up pace.

“And, as you could have guessed, this one is mine.” He opens the door wide, letting Merlin in. He gives Arthur’s bedroom a quick once-over, taking in the queen bed, the wardrobe, the nightstand with... oh...

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

Merlin walks over to the nightstand, picking up the empty paper cup and giving the scribble a quick read. He smiles too wide and knows it must look a little wicked too, but he can’t help himself. He turns to Arthur who’s still standing in the door.

“Do you sleep with this one?” he teases and has the pleasure to witness Arthur’s blush again.

“Shut up, Merlin!” he growls.. “It’s just my favorite, okay?” he says in a whisper, almost pleading and Merlin’s heart breaks for him in the best possible way.

_Whatever you’re looking for is looking for you too_

He returns the cup to it’s proper place, then slowly walks to Arthur, taking his hand and pulling him inside. He shuts the door behind him and presses him against it.

“Have you found what you’ve been looking for?” he asks like it’s a secret. Arthur closes his eyes and Merlin is mesmerized by the bob of his throat when he swallows.

“You know I have,” he replies with a strain in his voice, like the admission is too painful to say out loud. “I’ve been looking for you my whole life.”

“Well, isn’t that convenient,” he whispers back, ghosting his lips over Arthur’s, feeling and hearing his gasping breath. “Because I’ve been waiting for you all of mine.”

It’s like a dam breaks and then Arthur’s lips are on his, eager and hungry and _taking_. Merlin swallows down his startled gasp and doesn’t wait to take something for himself too. He lets Arthur plunder his mouth, giving as good as he gets, lets him tangle his hands in Merlin’s hair and pull, lets him pull him towards his chest so tightly he’s almost incapable to breathe, lets him bite at his lips and nip at his chin. But eventually, he can’t hold himself back any longer and pushes Arthur with enough force that his back hits the door with an audible _thump_ , knocking the breath out of him.

Arthur’s mouth is parted and glistening, eyes already like saucers, but they widen even further as they watch Merlin drop to his knees while he drags his hands down Arthur’s chest, settling them on the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Merlin,” he breathes, sounding as though he’s about to fall apart.

_Oh, there will be time for that._

“Arthur,” he returns. “I want to blow you.”

The noise that escapes Arthur can only be described as a whimper.

“Merlin, what-?” he tries, unsuccessfully. “Your mother is just across the apartment.”

Merlin is not happy to hear that Arthur is still able to form a coherent thought.

“That’s far enough for me. And besides, she takes ages in the shower. Now,” he tugs at the elastic to make a point. “Can we stop talking about my mum so I can suck your cock?”

Arthur whimpers again. Merlin can see the struggle in him, can feel it too, but his body is obviously on board, considering Merlin can see him grow hard in front of his eyes.

“Please?” he adds, because he knows that he’s so close to making Arthur break, and his wish comes true as Arthur whimpers for the third time.

“Shit. Fuck,” he says, chest heaving. “Yeah. Yeah, do it.”

The words are barely out of his mouth when Merlin’s already dragged his sweatpants down, together with his underwear. Not even two seconds pass before he wraps his lips around the head of Arthur’s cock and sucks, Arthur letting out a wordless shout before he can stop himself.

A smile tugs at Merlin’s stretched lips and he takes his time to slowly swallow him whole. Arthur’s hand comes up to tangle in Merlin’s hair in a desperate attempt to hold himself together when Merlin’s throat convulses around him.

“Merlin,” he says in a warning or a plea, Merlin doesn’t know, but it makes him go wild all the same.

He makes a contented humming sound around him, Arthur’s hips snapping forward on a reflex. He presses Arthur’s hips firmly to the door, holding them in place and pulls back up to swirl his tongue around the head, looking up at Arthur from under his eyelashes.

“Merlin.”

God, he’s never gonna get tired of hearing Arthur say his name in that voice.

Arthur’s hips make these small, aborted motion every time Merlin swallows around him, obviously trying to hold back.

Merlin is torn between closing his eyes and enjoying himself and keeping them open to watch the emotions play on Arthur’s face. The man is beautiful in his desperation, makes it nearly impossible to look away. Merlin wants to give him everything he’s got to give. He wants Arthur to _take_ , to finally take something for himself.

He pulls off, letting Arthur catch his breath.

“Arthur.” Bright blue eyes come to stare down at him, wide and glassy and unfocused. “Fuck my mouth.”

“What?” he blurts out, sure he must have misheard. Merlin smiles wickedly at the effect he has on the man.

“Fuck my mouth,” he repeats. “Come on, Arthur. Just let go. For once, stop holding yourself back.” He holds his gaze for a few more moments, watching Arthur’s conflicted face, then lets his eyes fall shut as he guides him back into his open mouth... and waits.

It’s only a second before the hand in his hair tightens and Arthur snaps his hips forward, this time deliberately. Merlin can still sense his reluctance but doesn’t push him any further. Instead, he lets him find his rhythm and revels in the feeling of Arthur sliding in and out of his mouth, his other hand coming up to rest on Merlin’s neck, thumb caressing over his jaw.

“Fuck, Merlin. You-,” he struggles, voice low and hoarse. “You have... no idea... what you-... oh, God.”

Merlin moans around his cock, the vibrating sensation causing Arthur’s knees to buckle. Merlin is so far gone on him, on the sounds he makes, the way he moves his hips against him, the way he desperately grips at him, that he knows with a startling certainty he’s going to come in his pants like a teenager, any second now.

As though Arthur can sense this, the movement of his hips becomes aborted, the thrusts shorter and uncoordinated and soon, he’s trembling, trying to get Merlin’s attention.

“Merlin,” he warns. “I’m gonna...” The hand in Merlin’s hair tightens, trying to pull him off. Merlin isn’t having it. To contradict Arthur’s efforts, he takes him as deep as he can, his nose pressed to the patch of golden hair at the base, and swallows around him.

“Merlin!” he screams, definitely louder than the walls can hold in and he comes in Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin’s orgasm feels almost punched out of him, triggered by the first taste of Arthur on his tongue, his own scream muffled by the cock in his mouth. He keeps swallowing around Arthur rhythmically, working him through the aftershocks, only letting him slip out when he starts to whimper from the sensitivity.

He licks his lips, his vision blurry when he looks up at Arthur.

The man looks positively debauched. His lips are red and swollen from being bitten on, there are drops of sweat clinging to his temples, his cheeks colored rosy pink.

Merlin has never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“You okay?” he asks, unable to keep the smugness from his voice.

“No,” Arthur replies. “I think you broke me.”

“Hmm,” Merlin hums, tucking Arthur back in his pants, raising up to his level. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Arthur huffs, like Merlin is the most ridiculous person in the world. “Do you need me to... _oh_ ,” he chokes, his gaze falling to the front of Merlin’s trousers. “You... did you-?”

“What can I say,” Merlin shrugs, “it was incredibly hot seeing you fall apart like that.” He leans forward to steal a kiss, reveling at how pliant Arthur is in his post-orgasmic haze.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Are you complaining?”

Arthur looks away, all shy and embarrassed. “You know I’m not, you little shit.”

“I know. But I love seeing you squirm.” He presses one more kiss to his lips, straightens his and Arthur’s clothes, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his crotch, then slips out from the room. He takes notice of the sound of water still running in the bathroom.

_Well, what did I say?_

Pretending like nothing unusual just happened, he runs the tap and starts washing the dishes they were supposed to clean in the first place. Arthur joins him a minute later, avoiding his eyes. He fumbles with the plate Merlin hands him for drying, nearly dropping the damn thing.

“Take it easy, Arthur,” he nudges his shoulder. Arthur releases a shaky breath,

“You’re such a menace. A terrible influence.”

Merlin grins proudly. “But you like it.”

Arthur groans in frustration. “God help me but I do.”

Merlin is half-determined to snog him on the spot when the bathroom door opens.

“The water pressure is marvelous,” Hunith praises. “Are you spending the night, Merlin?”

Arthur lets out a tiny squeal next to him.

“Actually, I was just waiting for you to tell you good night. Arthur’s gonna drive me home. I still need to work in the morning.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” She lets Merlin hug her, oblivious to his disheveled appearance.

 _The pressure must be really good_.

“Just gonna use the bathroom first,” he excuses himself and makes a short process with the mess in his pants. He’s gonna take care of it properly in a few, when he gets home anyway.

“By the way, I’ve got a surprise for you for tomorrow,” he announces when he joins them again in the kitchen.

“Wonderful! You’re coming too, Arthur, aren’t you?”

“Um...” he hesitates, glancing at Merlin. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Brilliant! I can’t wait. Have a good night, baby.” She kisses Merlin on the cheek and disappears in her room.

“So,” Arthur starts. “I guess I’m giving you a ride home then?”

“That would be very much appreciated,” he smiles.

“Sure.”

The drive is silent, the air thick with tension and Merlin is loving it. He loves the way he can make Arthur go from shy and collected to unhinged and eager. He loves to see Arthur come undone under him. He loves to see him let go.

He probably just loves Arthur.

It doesn’t even scare him.

“So,” Arthur says as he pulls up in front of Merlin’s building.

“So.”

“So,” Arthur repeats sheepishly. “I’ll bring Hunith to the shop before you finish. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. You gonna stay for a coffee?”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But only if I get a message.”

Merlin leans closer as though he’s about to share a secret. “Be nice and you’ll get more than that,” he teases and witnesses Arthur’s eyes grow twice their size.

Arthur groans in indignation. “Sometimes, I really hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t. But I should, with all the trouble you put me through. You just like to see me suffer.”

“Maybe,” he doesn’t bother denying it. “But I always make up for it.”

“Yeah, you better.” He lets Merlin kiss him goodnight, long and unhurried, then pulls away as he starts to feel himself drift too far.

“Merlin,” he warns. “Do not tempt me again in one night.”

“Where is the fun in that?”

“Merlin...”

“Right, right,” he laughs, but grants his wishes and slips out of the car. “You’re just so bloody adorable.”

“Merlin!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, I promise I'll make it better tomorrow ♥️♥️

Arthur and Hunith arrive to the cafe only a few minutes after it opens, calling dibs on the table Arthur sat at the last time. It’s quarter after ten and the place is already filling with people and buzzing with energy. Arthur is surprised to find he kinda likes it. Actually, it’s been surprise after surprise ever since he met Merlin. Thinking back on what kind of man he was back then and comparing it to his present self, it’s like looking at a completely different person. It’s ridiculous, really, how such a small thing such as a stupid detour can flip his world upside down and strip him of everything he thought he was.

Arthur is already halfway from his chair, about to go place their order, when Merlin appears with two steaming mugs, placing the one smelling of peppermint in front of Hunith and the second one in front of Arthur.

“Well, hello there,” he greets. “Someone slept in?” Merlin places a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and a shiver runs through him at the contact. It sends his mind reeling, thinking back on yesterday evening and he has to fight with everything he has to not let it show on his face or, God forbid, in his body. He still gets whiplash from the way this goofy, clumsy, gentle man can turn into a bossy and demanding monster.

“No-one slept in, Merlin. We’ve already gone for breakfast.,” Arthur shoots back, both relieved and disappointed when Merlin drops his hand. He ended up taking Hunith to the pancake house only a few streets down from where he lives, not trusting himself in the kitchen after yesterday’s fiasco.

“Without me?!” Merlin pretends to be offended but his smile gives him away. “Well, that means you should have enough energy for what I have planned for the afternoon. It’s a good thing too, you’ll definitely need it.”

“Where are we going again?”

“You’ll find out in about two hours,” he winks and is off to serve another customer.

“I don’t know about you,” he says to Hunith, “but I’m getting nervous.”

Hunith lets out a little snort. “Take it easy, Arthur. I know Merlin can get a bit wild at times, but he’s not irresponsible.”

Despite knowing that Hunith meant something completely different, Arthur turns bright red at the words _Merlin_ and _wild_ in one sentence.

“Maybe not irresponsible, but reckless - definitely.” Yeah, blowing your boyfriend when your mum is just a few doors down - not a great example.

_For fuck’s sake, I need to stop thinking about Merlin and blow jobs! Actually, I need to stop thinking about Merlin, period!_

“Aww,” Hunith suddenly squeals.

“What?”

“You two are too cute, I swear,” she says dreamily, pointing at Arthur’s mug. Arthur scans quickly over it, noticing for the first time the post-it note stuck to the other side that’s facing Hunith.

**You don’t have to be perfect to be amazing**

He groans, hiding his face in his hands while his insides turn all mushy.

“Such a tease,” he mumbles more to himself. “I swear he’s gonna be the death of me,” he continues a bit louder.

Hunith laughs in pure joy, oblivious to Arthur’s inner turmoil. She reaches over to pat him on the arm. “You should buckle up, Arthur. It’s Merlin and he’s not gonna change.”

Arthur peaks at her through his fingers, voice suddenly serious. “I wouldn’t want him to. Against my better judgement, I’m quite fond of the weirdo.”

Hunith’s face softens further, eyes almost glassy. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” She pulls her hand away in favor of bringing her own mug to her lips, sipping at the hot tea cautiously. Arthur mirrors the action. “By the way, I expect to be the first one to be invited to the wedding.”

Arthur chokes on his coffee.

* * *

At noon, Merlin comes back to their table to let them know that he’s free to go, since his cover has arrived. They are briefly introduced to Elena, a peculiar and a bit scary blondie who Arthur can’t help but find quite endearing regardless. He doesn’t understand how she can be friends with Freya, given her chippy personality and Freya’s non-existent enthusiasm about anything, but then he remembers that Freya tolerates Merlin so she must be ok with Elena too.

“Gonna tell us where we’re going now?” Arthur inquires as he puts the key in ignition.

“So impatient,” Merlin grumbles and gives Arthur the location so he can put it in his GPS.

“Merlin?” he starts. “Why are we going to _Hope for paws sanctuary?”_

“Because that’s where Freya and Elena volunteer as a part of their program and they put in a word for us so we can come and play with the pups. And walk them,” he explains, looking over Arthur curiously. “You’re not allergic, are you? Oh God, tell me you’re not.”

“I’m not,” he confirms. “I just... never had a dog,” he finishes lamely, not having to look to know that he’s getting disbelieving looks.

“Like... ever? Ever played with any?”

Arthur shakes his head.

“Oh my, you’re going to love this, Arthur. In Ealdor, there are so many of them, just wandering around. The neighbours know each other and each other’s pets and it’s just so wonderful. Merlin used to play with them all the time. Could never get him home for dinner in time,” Hunith remembers fondly.

“I’m not sure I’ll be any good with them,” Arthur muses.

“Dogs are easy, Arthur. You just give them a treat and you’ve got them wrapped around your finger,” Merlin assures him.

“That sounds like you when someone gives you food,” Arthur teases in an attempt to remove attention from himself and considers it a victory when Hunith snickers.

“Haha, very funny,” he deadpans, making Arthur and Hunith laugh even more. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re going. But if one of them bites my hand off, you’ll be compensating me,” Arthur warns as he starts the car, then tenses when he feels Merlin’s hot breath behind his ear where he leans forward in the backseat and over to Arthur.

“I’ll do much more than that, Arthur. You just need to ask,” he whispers in a dark voice that Arthur’s never heard before but is already addicted to. He shivers and grips the steering wheel to ground himself.

“Merlin,” he threatens, “put your seat-belt on.” He hears Merlin smirk behind him and releases a shaky breath when the man listens and moves away. He takes a few deep breaths to make sure he’s not gonna crash the car when it starts moving and finally, when he feels as ready as he’ll ever be, he begins driving.

* * *

Arthur will deny to his dying day that he screams like a girl when a huge, brown labrador charges at him and tackles him to the ground in what Arthur believes is a lethal attack but turns out to be a very explicit request for cuddles.

When he finally extracts himself from the onslaught, no sooner than having indulged the dog in a proper rub, he’s covered in soil and he smells of dog’s breath and wet fur. He wants to be annoyed at how Hunith and Merlin laugh at him, gripping their stomachs and wiping away some stray tears, but he can only focus on the way Merlin looks right now. Captured in a moment of pure joy, he seems almost etheral, more so than usual. His bright blue eyes seem more like a depth of the ocean and he looks so boyish and innocent as they crinkle up into half-moons. His plush mouth is stretched into a wide smile, toothy and silly and beautiful and Arthur wants to kiss it away.

Merlin eventually offers him a hand when he calms down enough to function again and Arthur sulkily takes it.

They end up taking three dogs for a walk, one for each. Arthur wants to take a smallish one, but the labrador - by the name Killi - seems to have grown attached to him, so he begrudgingly resigns himself to being dragged through the field by the monster. Of course Merlin chooses a fluffy Westie for himself - Aithusa - and Hunith ends up with cute Stafford whose name is too difficult for Arthur to remember properly.

They return the dogs a few hours later, Arthur and Merlin promising to come back soon to make friends with the rest of the little beasts and to bring some treats for them. By the time they are back in the car, Arthur both smells and looks more like a dog than a human and grumbles all the ride back to his apartment despite the fact he hasn’t felt so carefree and satisfyingly exhausted in a very, very long time. They stop for a quick lunch at a Subway and Arthur tries to ignore the weird looks he gets from other customers as they take in his disheveled state.

Merlin’s gonna pay for this later.

He lets Hunith take a shower first when they get back, which gives her time to pack up when Arthur takes his. He doesn’t rush, hoping to give Merlin and Hunith some more time before she has to go.

He changes into a new pair of dark jeans and a red tee - _and it has nothing to do with the fact that Merlin said the color suits him, not at all._ Together, they leave for the car again and arrive to the train station all too soon.

Arthur can see Hunith welling up as they reach the lobby with departure and arrival boards, and Merlin follows suit.

“Promise you’ll visit soon?” she demands and Merlin nods.

“I will, mom. I’m thinking of proposing Elena some causal hours if she’s interested. It would clear up my schedule enough that I’ll be able to stay a weekend.”

“I would love that. I hope it works out.” She hugs him one more time, then looks at Arthur.

“Your turn, champ,” she wiggles a finger at him and pulls him into a hug.

While still shell-shocked at the display of affection, Arthur decides to be an active participant this time and returns the hug.

“You’ll come with, right? When Merlin visits?” she asks, leaving Arthur gaping.

“Are you... are you sure?”

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m sure! You’re family, Arthur.”

As his vision gets blurry, he pulls Hunith into a hug himself in hopes she’s not gonna notice.

“I would like that.”

He pulls back slowly, getting a kiss on the cheek followed by a caress.

“Take care of my boy, will you?”

Arthur nods automatically, not having to think on that one.

“I’ll see you soon, my boys,” she blows them a kiss and leaves for the platform.

Somehow, as they start walking back to the car, Merlin’s hand finds a way to Arthur’s and doesn’t let go until they are seated in the front. Arthur can’t get over how natural and right it feels, as though they’ve been doing that their whole lives. As though this was always meant to be. As though some higher power intended for this, for them, to happen.

“Your place?” Arthur asks.

“Please,” Merlin confirms. “Will you join me?”

Arthur stills, not sure how to interpret the invitation. “For a movie?”

Merlin smiles, slow and secretive. “For anything you want,” he promises, making Arthur’s breath hitch. “It’s the fourth date after all.”

“Is it?”

Merlin nods in affirmation. He lifts a thumb. “The dinner.” A forefinger joins the thumb. “The Titanic.” And Arthur blushes. “The lunch yesterday and the dog shelter today.” He finishes off with four fingers up, looking all proud.

“You count your mother in our dates?”

Merlin shrugs, like it’s all the same to him. “I don’t know.” He holds Arthur’s eyes. “Do you?”

Before he knows what he’s doing, Arthur finds himself nodding. “Yeah. I think I can work with that.”

“I love to hear that.” Merlin’s voice is laced with want and Arthur prays he makes it to Merlin’s apartment in one piece.

* * *

He does make it, if only barely. He’s a pile of nerves and desire as he parks the car in front of Merlin’s building, gathering all his courage and hoping to look braver that he feels, but he wants Merlin too much to let his inexperience and anxiety get better of him.

Merlin turns to look at him with soft, understanding eyes and Arthur gravitates towards him, just inches away, when they both startle at the loud sound of Arthur’s ringtone.

“Uh, sorry,” he apologizes, reaching into his pocket, then pales at the name flashing across the screen. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, “but I need to take this.” Merlin waves it off, falling back to his seat.

Arthur’s hand shakes as it swipes up. “Yes, father?”

“Arthur,” Uther greets. “I need you in the office. Take the Mitchell’s case with you.”

Arthur blinks in confusion. “The office? It’s Sunday, father.”

“I meant my home-office, Arthur.”

“Still,” he insists. “Can’t it wait until tomorrow? I’m...” He glances at Merlin. “I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“I’m sure you can put it off for a bit. I’m not going to keep you the whole evening. And my tomorrow schedule is full.”

Arthur groans internally. Could his father’s timing be worse?

“Alright, I’ll be with you soon.”

“Splendid. Don’t forget the case.” Uther hangs up without a goodbye, leaving Arthur with a bad taste in his mouth.

“Need to go?” Merlin asks first, soft and understanding. Arthur grinds his teeth.

“Father wants to talk a case.”

“On a weekend?”

“It doesn’t matter to him,” he says resentfully, then makes his voice go softer as he turns to the man. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I really wanted to stay.”

Merlin shakes his head. “Don’t apologize, Arthur. Your job is demanding. I get it. I wish you didn’t work so hard but I get it.”

Arthur inhales deeply, holding back from kissing that wonderful man senseless until he himself forgets about his father and his bloody job.

“I can come over later,” he offers.

Merlin smiles a bit sadly at him. “I don’t want you to push yourself, Arthur. You’ll be exhausted by the time you finish with your father.”

“I don’t care. I want to be with you,” he insist, going wide eyed at hearing the words tumble out of his mouth. Merlin mirrors his expression and Arthur can see his pupils expand.

He lifts up a hand, fingers brushing across Arthur’s cheek. “That sounds convenient. Because I kinda want to be with you too.”

Arthur huffs, some of the tension leaving him. He grasps Merlin’s wrist and turns his head to press a kiss to it, feeling Merlin’s pulse quicken up.

“I won’t be long,” he promises and leans over to kiss him on the mouth. Merlin opens up to him, holding him in place by his neck as he licks in his mouth. Arthur moans, then tears himself away.

“Merlin,” he warns. “I’m just about to see my father.”

Merlin chuckles. “All the more reason to leave you with something to look forward to.” He makes to kiss him again but Arthur pulls back.

“You’re such a menace, Merlin.”

“Just when I’m with you.”

“I doubt that very much.”

Merlin eventually leaves the car, but not without teasing Arthur some more and Arthur is positively on the verge of a break down when he finally finds the strength to drive off.

* * *

He stops at his apartment, picking up the paperwork and his laptop - just in case - and leaves for his father’s.

He presses the number on the intercom, the buzzing sound of the door opening and letting him follows only seconds later. He presses the ninth floor button in the elevator and finds himself in front of his father’s door, hand raised up in order to knock.

“It’s open,” he hears from the other side and with one last, deep breath, he enters.

Uther is standing in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

“Arthur,” he nods in lieu of greeting.

“Hello, father.”

Uther points the glass in his direction, silently asking if he wants one.

“No, thank you. I’m alright.”

Uther nods in acknowledgment and jerks his head to the side, instructing Arthur to follow him. They walk into his office, Uther sitting himself at the desk.

“Take a seat,” he says and Arthur wants to politely refuse, explain that he’d rather stand, but then he thinks on how his knees already feel weak and decides to take the offered chair.

“Did you bring it?”

“Yeah.” Arthur hands over the file of papers related to the case. “I haven’t finished yet, but it’s about 80% done,” he adds, wiping his palms on his jeans. He stills at the realization that he’s wearing just a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt while his father is clad in slacks and a pristine white shirt, then relaxes when he doesn’t recall any disapproval flashing across Uther’s face.

Uther doesn’t give a response, choosing to flick through the pages instead. There is an ever-present furrow between his brows but to Arthur’s surprise, he nods subtly to himself while reading through the text.

“This is good,” he finally says, unexpectedly.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. You could have gone more in detail with the references but otherwise, I’m impressed. This is a good work, Arthur. That’s what I expect from you.”

Arthur knows he should be jumping through the roof at hearing his father praise him for something once in a blue moon, but it only fills him with a sense of dread. He feels sick to his stomach and swallows down the bile that has risen in his throat.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he answers mechanically. “Is there anything else you needed from me?”

Uther finally looks at him properly. “What’s the rush?”

“I was...,” he bites his lip. “I had plans... for tonight.”

Uther gives him a thorough once-over, taking in his plain clothes., then sighs. “I understand you need to let off some steam here and there, but your job needs to come first.”

Arhur blinks, feeling a blush creep up. “I... um... That’s not...”

“I’m not stupid, Arthur. I don’t care who you fuck. Just make sure it doesn’t interfere with your work. And for God’s sake, don’t knock her up.”

Arthur makes an indignant noise, not knowing which comment to address first.

“You really don’t have to worry about that.”

“I expect you to know better than believe some chick who tells you she’s on birth control, Arthur. Don’t be naive.”

“That’s not-” he stops himself. How can he explain the situation to his father without exposing himself.

Exposing himself - what the hell? Is this what this is? Is he a closeted fairy who pretends to be an alpha, macho male and can’t even stand up to his father? He’s better than that.

He thinks of Merlin, thinks of his gentle demeanor and pure honesty in everything he says or does. He thinks of his smile, and how it gets even more beautiful when it’s directed at Arthur. He thinks of his never-ending compassion and unwavering patience. He thinks of the messages he writes and of his lips on Arthur’s.

He thinks of how deeply, absurdly, undeniably in love he’s with the man.

He thinks of how much better Merlin deserves.

“That’s not what I meant,” he says, mind made up. “You don’t have to worry because it’s not a woman.”

He braces himself for the inevitable, holding Uther’s gaze while the man stares at him with an intensity that makes him want to crumble but hell if he will.

The inevitable never comes.

“Whatever, I don’t care where you get your rocks off. Like I said, make sure it doesn’t affect your performance at work. And make sure no-one there knows about the nature of your booty-calls.”

Arthur stares, open-mouthed, shocked into silence. Did his father just... brush the fact he sleeps with a man off?

“Leon knows,” he hears himself say.

“You must be joking,” Uther rubs at his eyes, then sighs. “Thankfully, we can count on him to keep his mouth shut,” he says resignedly. “Why does he even know?”

“Merlin owns the coffee shop that Leon visits occasionally. I ran into Leon one day when I was there. I introduced them.”

Uther’s face is set in stone. “You introduced them,” he parrots. “Arthur, tell me you’re not serious about this... this Merlin.”

“I’m, father. We’re exclusive.” He stops, licks his lips, takes a deep breath. It’s time to leap. “I’m in love with him.”

Uther raises up from his chair, hands splayed on the desk, expression stormy.

“I will not listen to this, Arthur. You will end this madness. You will end it today.”

Arthur follows suit, standing level with his father. “I will do no such thing. I’m happy. Merlin makes me happy.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Why? Because he’s a man?”

“On top of everything! What are you thinking?! You are years away from taking over the company, there is no room for a love-interest! Whatsmore, a man! You think people can know about this? I don’t care what you do with your free time, Arthur. Fuck as many people as you want, women or men, I don’t give a damn. Get your rocks off, have fun, but come morning, be ready to do your job. No distractions.” He sits back in his chair, browsing through the file one more time. “I mean it, Arthur. You will end this... relationship,” he spits like it’s a dirty word. “Now.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I won’t do it. Merlin is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I won’t let him go.”

“Arthur, the company needs an heir. You’re my son and it’s your responsibility to-”

“I don’t care!” he screams, finally letting himself go. “I don’t care about the company! This is not what I want! It’s what you want! You never asked me, never cared what I want in life. Has it ever occurred to you that I might want something else?”

“Arthur,” Uther warns, making him shake harder. “I will overlook this... emotional outburst of yours, just this once. Do not speak to me like that ever again.”

Arthur is fighting back tears and an overwhelming urge to scream himself hoarse. He cannot let it end like this.

“Then listen to me!” he demands. “I’m telling you - I don’t want this! I don’t want to be the company’s future. And I won’t do it. I quit.”

“You what?”

“I quit,” he repeats, squaring his shoulders in an attempt to come across more confident that he is. “You can keep the company. But you can’t keep me.”

Uther stands up once more, slowly and his eyes never leave Arthur as they continue their murderous glare. Arthur hopes he’s not shaking too much.

“I will give you one more chance, Arthur. One more chance to leave this office, without another word. And I will forget about the last five minutes. And you will not bring it up again. Are we clear?”

Arthur knows that if he doesn’t get out now, he’s gonna lose it in front of his father. He’s gonna fall apart in front of the man, how he always almost does.

Without a single word, he turns on his heel and storms out. Out of the office and the apartment, frantically punching the button to call the elevator, then falls inside, gasping for breath. He falls to his knees, hands braced against the metallic wall that cools him somewhat. He feels a pressure on his chest, compressing his lungs that doesn’t seem to let off and he has half the mind to recognize he’s having a panic attack.

 _Merlin_. He needs Merlin.

He doesn’t know how he gets to the ground floor. Has no idea how he manages to drive all the way to Merlin’s without crashing the car. Doesn’t remember anything until the moment the door opens and he falls into Merlin’s arms.

He knows Merlin is talking, can hear the worry and panic in his voice, can feel it in his own body as Merlin’s emotions pour into him. He can’t speak, it would come out incoherent and jagged. But this is Merlin and he doesn’t need words to understand Arthur.

He grips at Merlin desperately, pressing his face under his chin and breathing in the familiar scent he’s come to associate with the man. He already feels sorry for Merlin but he still takes down his wall and lets him feel everything he’s feeling at the moment.

It’s only a second before Merlin starts shaking in his arms too, but manages to drag them both to what Arthur assumes is his room, then pulls Arthur down as he lays himself on the bed, not letting him go for a second.

“Oh, Arthur,” he whispers in a choked voice, lips pressed to Arthur’s hair. “I’m so sorry. It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

Arthur believes him. Because here, being held in Merlin’s arms, Merlin’s voice in his ears and his lips on his skin, with Merlin’s heart beating in tandem with his... he can feel the broken pieces of himself fit back together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make amends 😅
> 
> You know how sometimes, you write something and think it's shit, then you read the whole thing and you KNOW it's shit so you decide to write it all over again but as you're about to start, you realize: huh, not bad actually - so you just leave it?
> 
> yeah that's pretty much this whole chapter 🤣🤣🤣

“Feeling better?” Merlin asks while he runs his hand through Arthur’s hair.

“You know I am,” Arthur replies from where he’s resting his head on Merlin’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He sighs and nuzzles into Merlin’s T-shirt.

And of course, Merlin did sense the gradual shift in Arthur, how he went from frantic and panicked to devastated and hopeless and then, finally, surrendered.

“I do. I just wanted to make sure,” he explains, pressing a kiss to his hair. Arthur moves then, shifting to rise up high enough to be able to turn his head and look at Merlin, staying pressed against his body.

While still sad, his eyes sparkle. “You’re so good to me,” he murmurs, brushing his fingers against Merlin’s cheek. “You’re always there for me, by my side.”

Merlin grasps his wrist, stilling the movement, and turns to press a kiss to it, sliding his lips over the pulse-point. It picks up ever so slightly.

“You deserve it. That and so much more.” Arthur shivers against him and Merlin’s body follows suit.

“Don’t leave me,” Arthur begs. Merlin snaps to attention.

“I won’t,” he says. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Arthur shakes his head and Merlin struggles to breathe at the wave of emotion. He holds Arthur tighter.

“No, I mean... _Don’t leave me_. Please.”

Oh _. Oh._..

“Arthur. Look at me,” he orders gently, urging him with a finger to his chin.

Glassy blue eyes lock onto his. “I’m not going anywhere,” he repeats in a more profound tone of voice.

Arthur closes his eyes, a single tear breaking free and spilling over, and he surges up to kiss Merlin like a man dying of thirst.

Feeling the same desperation, Merlin pulls him closer, yearning to feel the heat of his body and the beating of his heart against his.

Arthur swipes his tongue over his lips, asking permission, and Merlin grants his wish, opening up to him. He searches out Merlin’s tongue, moaning at the first taste of him and Merlin repeats the sound like an echo. He shifts his legs slightly apart, Arthur slotting in between and lets himself sink into the bed, the weight of Arthur’s body pressing him down and holding him in place.

Arthur’s hand slips under the hem of his tee, pressing against the warm skin of his stomach.

He pulls away, just far enough to speak, lips brushing together.

“Ok?”

Merlin’s nodding before the word leaves Arthur’s lips.

He can see Arthur smile, a bit sheepish, a bit shy, but the feeling of nervous anticipation that hits him has him hold his breath at what Arthur is planning. 

As though hearing Merlin’s thoughts, Arthur lifts himself off his chest in order to shift lower and press his lips against the raised edge of his hip bone. Merlin’s stomach flexes on reflex and he can feel Arthur smile against the skin.

Then, his hand is inching higher, pulling the T-shirt up with it and his lips follow in the same direction.

“Arthur,” he breathes, slipping his fingers through Arthur’s hair, loving the silky feel of it.

Arthur looks up. “Lift your arms?” he says like a question and Merlin obliges, trying to hoist himself up to get rid of the fabric. He does manage, although judging by the amused sound coming from Arthur, he must look very funny.

Arthur resumes his previous ministrations, kissing over Merlin’s stomach, up to his chest. He swipes a thumb over his left nipple, gauging Merlin’s reaction. Merlin jerks against him, a surprised gasp torn from his throat. Seemingly satisfied with the response, Arthur replaces his thumb with his mouth, sucking on the nub gently.

“Arthur,” Merlin begs, for anything, really. Arthur moans loudly from where he is and Merlin knows he must feel what Merlin’s feeling.

“Merlin,” he says in a dark voice. “Show me.”

Merlin blinks dazedly, trying to switch his brain back on. “Show you what?”

“Everything.”

_He wants... oh... oh, shit._

Suddenly more coherent, Merlin pushes through the fog of desire to look properly at the man.

“Arthur. Are you-... You’re _sure_?” he holds his gaze, praying that Arthur understands what he’s asking of him.

Arthur raises on his elbows to press a hungry kiss to Merlin’s mouth. “Everything,” he repeats and finally, Merlin lets the channel run loose.

Arthur trembles nearly violently in his arms, his body like a furnace and pupils blown wide, the blue of his irises very much invisible. He looks down at Merlin like he wants to devour him and Merlin... Merlin wants to let him.

“Can... can I...” Arthur tries with difficulty. “Can I do it too?”

Merlin gives him an adoring smile, brushing the damp hair off his forehead. “Oh, Arthur,” he says. “I always feel what you feel.”

Arthur makes a noise like he’s in pain, which Merlin knows is not the case, and steals his breath away with one more, demanding kiss before he’s gone, taking the addictive heat of his body with him.

Next, his hands are on the waistband of Merlin’s sweats, unmoving.

Merlin lifts his head to look down at him, breath getting stuck in his throat at the sight of Arthur hovering over his groin.

Arthur licks his lips. “Okay?” he asks again and this time, Merlin hesitates.

“Are you... Do you want to?”

Arthur gives him a smile that is both fond and that describes just how ridiculous he thinks the question. “What do you think?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, stupid question,” he admits as a wave of want slams into him.

“It is,” Arthur agrees.

“Hey!” Merlin complains. “Give me a break, will you? I’m dying here.”

“Well then, you idiot, stop fretting and let me suck your cock.” And before he’s able to retort back, Arthur has managed to pull his pants down and his breath is hot on Merlin’s cock.

He hesitates then, looking up to check with Merlin one more time. And this time, Merlin can only nod.

Arthur nods in response and without further warning, he drags his lips up the length, from the base to the tip where he wraps them around the head and gives it a gentle, experimental suck.

Merlin makes a keening noise, which seems to cause Arthur’s enthusiasm to grow. A bit bolder, he slides his mouth down Merlin’s cock, then comes to an abrupt stop as his gag reflex kicks in. He pulls off of him, coughing a little.

“Easy, Arthur,” Merlin soothes, raising a hand to caress at his cheek. “Don’t push yourself.”

“’m not,” he defends with a blush and Merlin’s heart flutters at his obvious embarrassment. It’s so very cute. “It’s just... you made it seem so easy,” he says with a frown.

“It’s not,” says Merlin. “But practice makes perfect.”

His frown deepens and he grows irritated.

“Arthur,” Merlin goes for a save. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. We’ll do something else.”

“No, I want to do this. I want to do this _to you_ ,” he insists and Merlin is rendered nearly speechless by the intensity of Arthur’s desire and determination. “Plus, you just said practice makes perfect.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. Arthur,” he tries, his throat like desert. “You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” he stresses. “I want to make you feel good.”

“You are. I always feel good when I’m with you.”

The determination on Arthur’s face shifts into something softer as he looks at Merlin.

“Merlin, you big sap.” And with that, he engulfs Merlin in his wet heat again, making him choke on an inhale. This time, when he inches his mouth lower to take him deep, he does so with control, testing the waters. He makes it about four inches before he stops, breathing through his nose. He wraps his fingers around the rest of him that he can’t take in yet and pulls back up.

“I think I’ve got it now,” he announces proudly and takes Merlin in again, setting up a rhythm.

While coming apart at the seams, Merlin can’t help but feel amused by the perfectionism Arthur tends to bring to everything he does. He wants to tell him that he doesn’t need to try so hard. Wants to remind him of the last message he got on his cup - that he doesn’t need to be perfect to be amazing. This doesn’t need to be perfect to be amazing.

It already is.

But the eagerness is so endearing that Merlin can’t bring himself to say anything. He just contents himself with sending a tendril of praise to Arthur and is rewarded for it when Arthur moans around his cock, the vibration shooting right through Merlin.

“You’re so good,” he praises out loud. “So good for me, Arthur.” Arthur moans again, the sound bordering on a whimper and he redoubles his efforts, bobbing his head enthusiastically and while he can’t take Merlin in fully, he comes pretty damn close. Merlin starts thinking of dead puppies and burnt coffee just to prevent himself from thrusting up and cutting off Arthur’s air supply.

At some point, the head of his cock bumps gently into the back of Arthur’s throat. Arthur stills in the position, swallowing experimentally around him. Merlin screams wordlessly, jerking his hips on reflex. Arthur convulses around him but doesn’t pull away. He takes a few breaths through his nose, slides up and back down and repeats the action, swallowing again. Merlin stays put, holding on for dear life.

The feeling of accomplishment that Arthur emanates is both incredibly sexy and utterly amusing and Merlin just wants to let him take whatever he wants.

Suddenly, the heat of Arthur’s mouth is gone and he’s kneeling upright between Merlin’s legs. He grasps the waistband of his sweats, giving it a tug and Merlin obligingly lifts his hips up, lets Arthur divest him of the rest. Arthur pulls his own tee over his head next, throwing it on the floor without care.

Merlin can’t take his eyes of him. Arthur is always beautiful. There is a light around him that makes him shine like the North start, drawing all the attention. But now, looking at Merlin with dark eyes filled with raw, untamed desire, lips plump and red from giving Merlin pleasure and his chest heaving with anticipation... he’s otherworldly.

“Do you have lube?” he asks, snapping Merlin from his daze and sending him straight into a shock.

“Um... yeah,” he stammers, “bottom drawer,” he gestures in the direction of his nightstand. Arthur reaches over to get it and Merlin takes the opportunity to admire the stretch of his muscles as he struggles to keep his balance. Then, he’s back between Merlin’s legs, holding a cheap bottle of lube with Boots logo.

Shaking himself from the shock of hearing Arthur ask so bluntly for what he wants, Merlin bends his knees and brings the heels closer to his body.

Arthur snaps his gaze to him as he notices the movement.

“Want me to talk you through it?” Merlin offers. Arthur’s eyes widen in response, confusing Merlin momentarily and even more when his face turns bright red.

_Is he getting shy now?_

“Um...” Arthur starts, looking at the bottle in his hand like he just didn’t dig it out from the drawer himself. “That’s not... I meant... Oh, hell,” he huffs impatiently, apparently irritated by his lack of eloquence. Opting for exchanging words with actions, he reaches for Merlin’s wrist and presses the lube in his hand. “It’s for you.”

Merlin blinks. Once. Twice. Then gapes.

“You want...” _Oh, shit. Oh, fuck_.

“Yeah.”

Just the sole image of taking Arthur like that has him on the verge of sanity but he fights through the fog of lust, hoping for reason. Arthur was upset when he came to him that evening. Merlin understands if he needs to distract himself and sex is obviously an easy choice. But he can’t take _that_ from him. Not like this.

“Arthur, I- I don’t think... I don’t think it’s the right time for that,” he says gently, hoping that Arthur understands.

He can see him tense up, a clench to his jaw that wasn’t there before. He sees him take a deep breath in preparation to call Merlin out and then... he deflates. In a matter of a second, his expression shifts from infuriated to fond and a wave of affection washes over Merlin, shaking him to his bones.

“Merlin,” he says. “I know what you’re thinking.” _Do you_? “And you’re wrong.”

“I-.”

Arthur cuts him of with a finger to his lips. “Merlin,” he repeats, more insistent this time. “I know you think I’m too vulnerable right now. That I’m not in my right mind. That I will regret it later.”

_Yes. Yes, I do. And you will._

“And I’m telling you, you’re so very, very wrong,” he replaces his finger with his lips, kissing away any protest that is on the tip of Merlin’s tongue.

“If you don’t believe what I say, then feel it for yourself.” And while unnecessary for it to work, he takes Merlin’s free hand and places it over his chest. Despite his apprehension, Merlin is forced to admit that there is nothing in Arthur’s heart that would contradict his words and is blown away by the intensity of Arthur’s desire for him.

“I need you, Merlin,” he continues, pulling back to sit on his heels and dragging his hand across Merlin’s chest. “I want to feel you. Really feel you. Inside me.” The words send Merlin reeling. “And I won’t push it if you tell me you don’t want this,” and he smirks, looking pointedly at Merlin’s cock, still hard and spurting precome at hearing Arthur talk like that. “But we both know that would be a lie.”

Out of arguments, both against Arthur and himself, Merlin closes his eyes in surrender. Of course Arthur would get his way. Like Merlin could ever say no to him.

Smug little shit.

“Okay,” he says when he opens his eyes.

Arthur’s brows shoot up in surprise, his face lighting up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur grins at Merlin, too self-satisfied for his liking and he can only shake his head fondly at the man’s antics.

Arthur shoots up from the bed, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down and off, taking his socks with them. His underwear follows next and then, he’s climbing back on the bed, naked and so fucking gorgeous.

He flops down on his side next to Merlin, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in a hungry kiss.

“Well?” he prompts. “Bring it on or I’ll take matters into my own hands.” And he pulls Merlin on top as he turns to lie fully on his back. Merlin only barely manages to brace himself up on his elbows and not squish Arthur under his weight. Well, that probably wouldn’t happen anyways, but still.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” he teases, dipping down to kiss him some more.

“Shut up, Merlin,” he breathes against his lips. “You know what I mean.”

Merlin is intent on riling him up some more, just to get his revenge, but a realization comes at him, making him groan. “Shit.”

“What?”

Merlin rubs at his eyes. “I don’t have any condoms.”

Arthur doesn’t even blink. “So?”

“What do you mean?” Merlin does a double-take. “We need-”

“I’m clean,” Arthur says. “You?”

“Me too,” he confirms. “But-”

“Then no big deal. It’s fine, Merlin.”

Merlin hesitates, biting his lip. “That’s not very smart.”

“Well, neither of us is very smart either, so it fits,” Arthur jokes, making Merlin snort.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re stalling,” he complains. “Come on, Merlin.”

“So bossy,” he shoots back, fighting back a smile.

“You like it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Really?” he questions, reaching down to fist Merlin’s cock and strokes him. Merlin yelps, not expecting it. “I beg to differ.”

“Arthur!”

“Merlin,” he says impatiently. “Please. Just... It’s fine. I told you. I want to feel you. All of you.”

And once again, he finds himself surrendering to Arthur’s wishes. Just like he knows he always will.

“Yeah, okay.” He grabs the discarded bottle of lube, looking at Arthur splayed under him.

_God, how is he gonna survive this?_

“Can you turn over?” he asks and Arthur’s face transforms to one of displeasure. “It will be easier for you. It might hurt otherwise. Well, it might hurt regardless.”

Arthur looks thoughtful, so Merlin doesn’t say anything else, waiting for him to speak first.

“Like this,” he finally says. “I want to do it like this. Want to see you.”

Shit. Arthur is most definitely not making it any easier on him.

“Okay,” he relents. “Anything you want.” He bends down to press a kiss to his lips, his cheek, his nose, his forehead until Arthur pushes him away, scowling and giggling simultaneously.

He prompts Arthur to pull his legs further apart and up. He takes a minute to collect himself upon seeing the picture the man makes, spread out under him and just waiting for Merlin to take him.

He reaches for a pillow, urges Arthur to lift his hips and places the pillow underneath, making sure he’s comfortable. Despite being the more experienced one, he can’t fight the shake caused by Arthur’s dark gaze that follows his every movement.

He squeezes the lube on his fingers, waiting a few seconds for it to warm up, then reaches between Arthur’s spread legs.

“Okay?” he checks, getting an affirmative nod. He doesn’t take his eyes of Arthur as his fingers reach his hole, noticing the slight jerk of his body and a flicker of curiosity on his face. He doesn’t push right in, taking his time to just glide his fingertips around the tight opening in hopes to relax him. Experimentally, he lets the pad of the middle finger press slightly against it, gasping in surprise when it slips inside effortlessly, Arthur’s expression mirroring his.

“Fuck,” they both say at the same time, then laugh.

“That was-”

“Unexpected, yeah,” Merlin agrees. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Arthur smiles at him, sliding one foot up Merlin’s calf. “You could never hurt me, Merlin.”

Swallowing down the onslaught of emotions, both his and Arthur’s, he focuses on working Arthur open. Feeling a bit more confident, he pushes into him, watching in daze as Arthur takes the whole length of the finger without any resistance. He spends a few minutes sliding in and out of him, then adds a second finger, starting as slow as before. They both slide in, although not as smoothly, and Arthur blinks at the stretch.

“Too much?”

“No,” he rushes to say. “No, it’s... it’s good. New. But good.”

Satisfied with the answer, he uses the fingers to slowly stretch Arthur further. It’s only a couple of minutes before Arthur grows impatient and starts rocking back against the fingers, trying to push them deeper.

“Arthur,” Merlin chokes, his cock leaking at the wanton way Arthur moves against him.

“Give me another one.”

“Arthur-”

“Another one, Merlin,” he demands and Merlin finally obliges. He adds more lube before returning with three fingers where Arthur wants him, then presses in at once.

Arthur gasps for breath. “Shit. Yeah, that’s- more, Merlin,” he stutters, rocking his hips again. Merlin moves his hand faster, deeper, Arthur’s eagerness urging him on and making him throw caution to the wind. He crooks his fingers, knowing that Arthur is about to go crazy in the next few seconds.

“Oh my God,” he screams, his upper body arching off the bed. “That was... do it again!” He does it again. And again. And again. “Oh God. Oh shit. Merlin... Merlin, stop. You have to stop! Merlin-.”

Merlin withdraws his fingers at once, leaving Arthur empty. “Are you ok? Did I-?”

“No. No, you- I-...” he stammers. “I didn’t want to come yet.”

“Oh,” Merlin’s mouth falls open. “Oh, okay. Do you need a minute?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “I need you.”

Yeah, okay, Merlin can roll with that.

He reaches for the lube again, spreading it over his shaft and some more around Arthur, ignoring his disapproving gaze. You can never use too much lube!

Arthur doesn’t take his eyes of him and when he sees Merlin getting himself ready, he spreads his legs even further, pulling his knees up.

Merlin is pretty much fighting off a stroke.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he grumbles, shuffling forward until his thighs are pressed to the back of Arthur’s.

“You can die tomorrow. Now, get in me already.”

Merlin leans over Arthur, holding himself up with one hand placed next to Arthur’s arm and uses the other one to guide himself to where Arthur wants him. He drags the head of his cock against his hole, making Arthur quiver with anticipation and then, he’s pressing inside. Arthur resists him only for the first second, then something gives and he’s sliding in, sinking himself deep inside Arthur.

For the first time, Arthur is silent. His eyes are closed and his mouth open in a little ‘o’ shape. When he finally opens his eyes, they immediately fall to Merlin.

“Merlin,” he breathes and it sounds like a prayer. It feels like one too.

“Arthur,” he returns and he knows there’s no way Arthur misses the tremble in his voice.

Arthur’s hands come up to grip at his arms, pulling him closer. He falls onto his elbows either side of Arthur and Arthur’s legs lift up to wrap around him.

“Show me,” he asks once more. And once more, Merlin does.

He pulls out halfway before sinking back in, smooth and sweet, and swallows down Arthur’s moans straight from his mouth. He loses track of where he ends and Arthur begins, pouring himself inside Arthur and taking him inside himself in return.

He never wanted to lose himself inside another person before. But now, as he’s rocking into him, the man clinging desperately to him like he is about to be taken away from him, he knows he never wants to be apart from Arthur. Knows he wouldn’t survive it.

A shift in angle causes Merlin to drive straight into Arthur’s prostate, and he yells uncontrollably.

“Oh God, Merlin,” he cries. “I need - Harder. Go harder.”

“Are you-?”

“Merlin, please. You won’t break me,” he begs and Merlin is helpless to deny him anything. He shifts on his knees to get a better leverage despite Arthur still clinging to him, and puts more force in the forward motion of his hips. His hips slap against Arthur’s bum, igniting a fire inside him.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s- Just like that,” Arthur praises and gives his best to sync the movement of his hips with Merlin’s, trying to meet him halfway.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?” he whispers directly in his ear, Arthur clenching around him in response.

“Shit, you can’t-- can’t just say stuff like that.”

“I can,” he disagrees. “And it’s true.” He distracts him with a kiss and Arthur starts clenching around him in regular intervals. He shifts his weight onto his left elbow in order to free his right hand and wrap it around Arthur’s cock.

“Merlin! God, I’m gonna-- Merlin...”

“Yeah,” he encourages. “God, so beautiful. Come for me, Arthur.”

He muffles Arthur’s shout with his mouth as he starts coming, spasming around Merlin and spilling in his hand and over his own stomach. Merlin guides him through the aftershocks , kissing away the little moans and whimpers he makes, then pulls his hand away when Arthur sinks into the mattress, boneless and spent, sighing happily.

He makes to pull out, when Arthur’s legs shoot back up to keep him in place.

“What are you doing?”

“Um... you’re too sensitive. I shouldn’t-”

“Shut up, you martyr, and finish what you started."

"Well, technically, _you_ started-"

"Merliiin..."

“Arthur, I mean it.”

“I mean it too,” he insist, pulling Merlin down by his neck to whisper against his lips. “I want you to come inside me.”

Merlin makes a mental note to set up an appointment with a cardiologist. He will need it after tonight.

Knowing he won’t last much longer anyway, Merlin resumes the rocking of his hips, watching closely that he’s really not hurting Arthur. It doesn’t take long before his rhythm falters and the languid rocking turns into desperate snapping and because Arthur wants to kill him, he start squeezing deliberately around him, sending him over the edge only seconds later. He spills himself inside Arthur, and Arthur must feel it because he shudders against him despite being completely spent himself.

Catching his breath, he starts to pull out with the intention to grab a cloth from the bathroom and clean them both up but once again, he doesn’t get far.

“Wait,” Arthur says. “Just... a moment. Can we stay like this for a moment?” he asks, shy and embarrassed and absolutely lovely.

“Yeah,” Merlin replies. “Anything you want,” he promises, kissing him on the forehead. He tucks his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck and closes his eyes, relishing the feeling of still being connected to him.

“Can I spend the night?” Arthur asks, hands splayed at Merlin’s back, holding him close

Merlin presses his lips over his heart. “I wouldn’t have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote itself. I had a different idea about how this was supposed to go but... as you know, those two are stubborn and they wouldn't let me 🤣🤣


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to happen but Arthur is demanding and I'm only human 😅 Feels like I opened pandora's box 🤣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wished for POV Arthur - enjoy 😘

Arthur has been awake for hours. He doesn’t remember the exact time they went to sleep after Merlin finally coaxed him to let him go and take a shower together. They returned straight to bed, exhausted and not bothering to put on any clothes. But he does remember they fell asleep facing each other, because that’s how Arthur woke up when the clock showed 3:07.

The clock says it’s just after five o’clock now. He is vaguely aware that Merlin’s alarm will go off within the next hour, making sure he has enough time to get ready for work so he can get everything done and open at seven.

Merlin’s room is dark but the single window lets in enough light to have allowed Arthur to stare at him for the whole duration of those two hours he’s been awake.

_And how is it that after two hours of looking at that face, he still doesn’t have enough?_

Arthur’s always thought Merlin beautiful. Maybe not conventionally, his features too unusual and pronounced to be considered the mainstream idea of beauty, but yes - undeniably beautiful. However, looking at him now, so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep, his lashes fluttering from the movement behind his eyelids - he looks etheral. Looks like a creature of myths, of magic.

Arthur thinks it suits him.

While seemingly harmless and innocent, Arthur knows this to not be the case. And he can’t believe that Merlin - the man who’s set on driving him crazy with want and embarrassment, who loves riling him up in all ways possible - didn’t jump at the opportunity to fuck Arthur into the mattress.

No, he had to be all considerate and shit. That’s not how Arthur imagined their, well, _first time_ to be. Despite his sweet demeanor, he thought that Merlin, with all his teasing and innuendos, would bend Arthur over a table and devour him until Arthur fell apart under him, begging and sobbing.

Now that he thinks about it, there have been enough tells. Yes, Merlin likes to play dirty, messing with Arthur until he turns bright red. And he pretty much jumped his bones at Arthur’s place, _while_ _his mother was taking a shower for Christ’s sake!_ But other than that, he’s never been anything but gentle with Arthur, always making sure that he isn’t pushing him too far, and Arthur is torn between annoyance and falling even deeper in love.

On top of that, he’s having another identity crisis. Maybe he should have seen it coming. It’s pretty obvious when he thinks back on all his reactions to Merlin’s compliments, or his messages. But God, he had no freaking clue that he had a praise kink until last night! Until he came just from Merlin calling him beautiful while he was buried to the hilt in him.

Well, the old Arthur Pendragon is dead. He might as well embrace the new one and enjoy the ride.

Naturally, all the thoughts of Merlin and sex, or more accurately _sex with Merlin,_ have worked him up enough for his cock to fill up again. Pushing away all the doubt and shame, he brings a hand to Merlin’s face, trailing the pads of his fingers over it. He traces the arch of his brows, the raised edge of his sharp cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, the bow of his upper lip.

Merlin stirs at the touch, pursing his lips against Arthur’s fingertips. Arthur holds his breath as Merlin’s eyelids bat open to reveal the ocean blue of his eyes. It must be just the trick of light, but Arthur would swear that he sees a flash of gold flicker in them for a split second.

“Hm, Arthur?” he says sleepily. “’time is it?”

“Just after five,” he replies quietly, unwilling to burst the bubble.

Merlin groans and buries his face in the pillow. “Still early. Can sleep for another thirty minutes.” He turns to look at Arthur with one eye. “Why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Kept thinking.”

Merlin presses his right cheek to the pillow, turning to look at him fully. “About?”

“You.”

Merlin’s mouth falls open ever so slightly “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He inches closer, brushing their lips together, the morning breath be damned. “About last night.” Merlin’s breath hitches. “And this morning.”

“This morning?” 

“Uh-huh,” Arthur nods and pushes at his shoulders, making him roll onto his back. He swings his leg over Merlin’s, straddling his thighs and bends down to wake him up properly with a kiss.

Merlin makes a surprised sound but winds his arms around Arthur almost immediately. They kiss deep but slow and it’s not long before Arthur shuffles a bit higher, sitting himself across Merlin’s lap and rolling his hips, grinding down against him.

Merlin pulls away to take a lungful of air. “Arthur.”

God, he’s never gonna get tired of the way Merlin says his name - like it’s a prayer. To his utter delight, he feels Merlin grow hard against him, despite the man being only half awake.

“Merlin,” he whispers against his lips. “I’m going to ride you.”

“What?” he yelps, high pitched and making Arthur laugh.

“I knew that would wake you up,” he says proudly.

“You’re a dick,” Merlin complains, pressing his palms to his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says dismissively and reaches to the drawer to get the lube.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asks.

“Told you I’m gonna ride you, did I not?”

Merlin gapes at him. “I thought you were joking!”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot,” he states. “Now, stop fidgeting and let me work.”

“Wait!” Merlin’s large hands grab him by the hips, stilling him. “Aren’t you sore?"

At that, Arthur blushes. “A bit.” Yeah, that’s not really accurate.“Not nearly as much that I don’t want you again.”

Merlin whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut but remains quiet. Sensing the opportunity, Arthur flips open the lid and pours a significant amount of lube over his fingers, reaching behind himself to spread it around his hole, noticing that he’s still quite loose. He fights away the blush he feels creeping up even more acutely as he rubs against his opening. Yeah, he’s tender alright but he finds he not-so-secretly loves the reminder.

_God, I’m such a slut._

He pours even more lube over Merlin’s cock, slicking him up and taking the opportunity to stroke him for a bit, enjoying the heat of him in his palm.

Merlin moans, fucking his hips into Arthur’s light grip, then whimpers again when it disappears. Arthur wipes his wet hand against the sheets and lifts himself up on the knees, reaching back to keep Merlin steady and positions himself above him.

Merlin’s hands grip him with the force of a vice. “Arthur! Have you lost your mind?!”

“Huh?” he asks in daze, too far gone to understand what upset Merlin.

“You haven’t even prepared yourself!”

Ah. That. Okay.

“Don’t need to,” he mumbles.

“Hell you don’t!”

“Merlin,” he says sternly, then flushes bright red at what he knows he’s gonna say next, just to shut Merlin up. “I’m still plenty loose from the last time.

Merlin blushes too but doesn’t look convinced.

Arthur sighs and in a desperate attempt to put Merlin at peace, he takes his hand from his hip and guides it to his hole. Merlin’s fingers press against him almost on reflex, two of them slipping _right in_ without effort and Arthur gasps at the feeling, watching Merlin’s eyes widen to comical proportions.

“Satisfied?” he asks with confidence he doesn’t feel and doesn’t wait for an answer, replacing Merlin’s fingers with the head of his cock, and sinks down.

Merlin’s hands are back on his hips, steadying both Arthur and himself. Glancing down at him, eyes glassy and full of wonder, Arthur knows he must look the exact same. While the feeling of Merlin inside him is familiar now, it still shakes him to his bones.

The stretch is even more pronounced due to the sensitivity but he doesn’t pay it any mind. Instead, he lifts up high enough that Merlin nearly slips out, then drops back down until he’s flush with Merlin’s thighs.

Merlin keens and holds onto Arthur like he’s his anchor. He doesn’t take his eyes of him as Arthur sets up a rhythm, alternating between long, deep, slow strokes and quick snaps of his hips. He watches Arthur like he’s seeing him for the first time and maybe that’s not that far from the truth. Arthur’s never been like this. He doesn’t recognize the man he becomes when he’s with Merlin. He just knows he likes it. He likes himself when he’s with Merlin.

“Merlin,” he says breathlessly, rolling his hips in circles. “Are just gonna lie there and let me do all the hard work or are you gonna chip in?”

Merlin stares at him, as though Arthur’s speaking a different language. Then his gaze clears up and sharpens with focus. He bends his knees slightly and digs his heels in. Experimentally, he snaps his hips up, burying himself inside Arthur as Arthur drops down, meeting him half-way.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he says approvingly. “Just like that.”

Merlin gets the memo and syncs his movement with Arthur’s, moving in tandem. He presses at Arthur’s lower-back, forcing him to arch further and the change in angle almost has Arthur coming.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps, grinding his hips harder. “Do it again!”

Merlin snorts at the demand. “God, you’re so bossy.”

Arthur seizes the chance, looking at Merlin meaningfully. “Maybe you will finally make good on your word and put me in place,” he challenges and has the honor of watching Merlin lose all the coherent thought.

“Oh my God, Arthur,” he moans and it sounds pained.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” he continues and quickens up his rhythm. “I know it is. I know how much you’re holding back. I know how much you want to have your way with me, how much you want to let go and just _take.”_ He stresses the word with a particularly long snap of hips. He shifts forward so he’s leaning over Merlin. It doesn’t allow him as much movement but he miraculously manages to get the head of Merlin’s cock dig directly into his prostate, making him see stars. “A-and I w-want you to. I want you to l-let go. To let go and take what’s already yours.”

Merlin lets out a wordless shout and that’s all the warning Arthur gets before Merlin’s pressing inside him as deep as he can, filling him up with his come.

“Holy shit,” he gasps for breath and Arthur works himself harder on his cock, mesmerized by the picture Merlin makes when pleasure washes over him, leaving him boneless and vulnerable.

“God, Arthur, I love you.”

Arthur barely registers that he’s screaming, the sound muted by the blood rushing in his ears. His orgasm hits him with the force of a ferry and he comes without a single touch to his cock, painting Merlin’s stomach in thick ropes.

He falls onto his elbows either side of Merlin and finally pushes through the fog in his brain, Merlin’s words coming back at him loud and clear.

He looks up, taking in Merlin’s panicked face. They both open their mouths to speak when the alarm on Merlin’s phone goes off, blasting the notes of _Walking on sunshine._

They look at each other, frozen in place, then burst out laughing at the same time. They are unable to do anything else for a full minute, until Merlin gathers up enough strength to reach over and dismiss the alarm.

Growing more serious now when silence falls over them, Arthur struggles to say what he wants. 

“Merlin, I...” He tries, unsuccessfully and as the last resort, he takes Merlin’s hand and places it over his heart, just like he did last night, praying that it’s enough.

He watches Merlin’s eyes widen, then grow soft in a way that’s reserved only for Arthur. His face lights up with a smile so wide it takes Arthur’s breath away and he knows... he just _knows_ that Merlin understands.

Releasing a breath of relief, he kisses that beautiful smile away.

He swears he can taste the sunshine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite difficult to write because I was getting emotional lol :D
> 
> But it's done! And one more to go :)

“I don’t have to work today,” Merlin stills with one hand on the door. “I can stay if you need me. Freya will be fine.”

Arthur looks up from where he’s bent over, tying up his shoelaces. He hopes that the smile he gives Merlin speaks volumes about how grateful he’s for the offer.

“Yes, you do,” he disagrees. “And so do I.” Yeah, he doesn’t know what he’s gonna do, but he sure as hell knows he’s not gonna just sit back and take orders anymore. He has to talk to his father again, damn the consequences.

He walks over to Merlin, pulling him in an unhurried kiss. “Thank you though.” He brushes a thumb over his cheek. “I’ll give you a lift to the shop.”

Merlin shakes his head. “No. It’s fine if you don’t need me to stay but I don’t want you driving back and forth.”

“It’s no trouble-"

“Doesn’t matter,” Merlin interrupts. “Go home, put on fresh clothes and go to work. And when you’re ready, tell me everything.”

Arthur’s not happy about it, but nods solemnly. “Alright. I can do that. But I’ll come collect my coffee first.”

Merlin beams at him, pecking him on the lips. “I'll have a message waiting for you.”

“Deal.”

* * *

He doesn’t feel any less helpless than he did half an hour ago when he left Merlin’s place. His mind keeps taking him to that argument with Uther. He can’t help but feel that his relationship with Merlin didn’t bother him as much as the prospect of Arthur leaving did.

Yes, he wasn’t thrilled about Arthur’s coming-out, but that was more due to the fact that his co-workers and clients might not take too well to it. Which would have a negative impact on the company - naturally.

That’s what Uther was so worried about, wasn’t it? The company, as always.

He doesn’t understand why his father is so set on putting him in charge. Sure, it’s the family business, and Uther does need someone to take over in a few years. But regardless of how good he is, Arthur is not passionate. Surely, his father should prefer someone who would love the company as much as he does, or not?

He doesn’t even respect Arthur. Doesn’t trust him. Hell, he doesn’t trust anyone.

_Except..._

It’s as if a light-bulb switches on in Arthur’s brain. Suddenly, it’s all very clear.

He knows what he needs to do.

_How did I not see that before?_

Right, he was upset. Is still upset, but spending the night with Merlin, in his arms, made the world seem a bit brighter.

_Merlin._

He stares at the roses Merlin gave him two nights ago, blooming beautifully without a sign of withering.

He doesn’t know how things are going to turn out. But he’s going to do everything in his power to set himself free. To be with Merlin.

* * *

“Hey,” Merlin greets when Arthur appears in front of him at the till, then stares at him inquiringly. “You look different,” he comments.

“I just had a revelation,” he explains, heart beating fast from nerves and excitement.

_Please, please, let this work._

“Are you going to elaborate or leave me hanging?” Merlin teases, passing Freya Arthur’s usual order.

“I’ll leave you hanging,” he replies, earning a scowl. “But I’ll tell you everything when I come back in the afternoon,” he adds. “Also, I’ll have Leon’s drink. Medium latte, two sugars.”

Merlin blinks in surprise. “You’re gonna see him today?”

“Yeah, there is something I need to address.”

All of sudden, Merlin shudders minutely.

“Are you ok?” Arthur frowns, grazing his fingertips over Merlin’s hand.

“Yeah,” he says. “I just saw something.” He reaches for a cup and a pen and begins to scribble something frantically.

“Oh,” Arthur says, “I’m getting curious.”

Merlin smirks, passing the cup to Freya. “That was not for you.”

_Huh. So Leon gets one too today._

“I want one too,” he complains petulantly.

“You will,” Merlin reassures. “I promised.”

Satisfied, Arthur goes to wait in the other line, going over his plan again. Doubts start creeping up but he’s determined to not give in. This is too important for that.

Merlin delivers his drinks, despite being the one on the till today. Again.

Arthur takes the drinks from him, brushing their hands in the process.

“Thank you.” And without hesitation, he leans over the counter to kiss Merlin on the mouth. He vaguely registers Freya’s grumbling voice a few feet away and a few _awws_ from the customers. He doesn’t care about either.

Merlin’s eyes are glazed over and unfocused when he pulls apart, his gaze fixated on Arthur’s lips. He licks his own, like he’s chasing Arthur’s lingering taste and clears his throat.

“Uh... you’re welcome?”

Arthur chuckles, too proud of himself for rendering Merlin incoherent.

“See you later, Merlin.” He makes his way to the door, snorting when Freya flips him the bird. He gets in his car and secures the cups in the holder. Then curiosity gets better of him and he gingerly takes Leon’s cup and reads over his message.

****Trust the timing of your life** **

_Holy shit. How does Merlin do it?!_

He swaps the cups and takes a look at his own, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

****I love you** **

He chokes back a sob, taking a shaky breath. God, he’s such a girl. And he doesn’t have time for this. He’s got work to do.

Right...

_Well... here goes nothing._

* * *

He knocks on Leon’s door, balancing the cups in one hand.

“Come in.”

Leon looks up from his laptop, surprise evident on his face. “Arthur,” he greets, than his eyes fall to Arthur’s hands. “Oh, did you bring me a coffee?”

Arthur places Leon’s cup on the desk, holding onto his like it’s keeping him from falling apart. “Yes. I have to confess though, it’s more of a bribery than a random act of kindness,” he tries to crack a joke. “I have something I need to talk to you about.” He sweeps his gaze over the piles of papers on the desk, feeling bad for stealing more time from Leon’s busy schedule but he needs to do this. “It’s important.”

Leon considers Arthur’s solemn look, probably noticing the clench in his jaw and the rigidity of his posture. He closes the laptop shut, gesturing for Arthur to take a seat.

“I’m listening.”

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Arthur?” Leon asks for the third time as they exit the elevator on the top floor.

“Not at all,” he admits. “But it’s the only solution I can think of.”

Leon nods, not happy but accepting nonetheless. “I understand.”

They stop in front of Uther’s office. Arthur checked his schedule. He knows he has approximately twenty minutes before his father leaves for a meeting with a client.

That will have to do.

He turns to Leon with a hand to his shoulder. “I think it best that I walk in alone at first. Would you mind waiting a bit?”

Leon frowns. “Okay?” He grows even more serious then. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Taking a deep breath, Arthur nods. “I’ll fetch you when it’s time.”

“I’ll be here,” Leon promises and with one last, shaky exhale, Arthur knocks.

“Yes?”

_Here we go._

“Father,” he says as he walks in the office, shutting the door behind him. Uther looks up from his laptop with a frown, watching Arthur like he’s seeing him for the first time.

“Arthur,” he says in a voice laced with warning. “What do you want? I told you I’m busy.”

“You did. I checked your schedule, we have a few minutes before you need to go.” And without waiting for an invitation that wouldn’t come anyway, he takes the seat directly across from him.

Uther narrows his eyes. “I have work to do. You better make it quick.”

“That depends on you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I have something to say. If you listen and let me finish, this will be over fairly quickly. If not... well,” he shrugs like it’s all the same to him, although his stomach is in knots.

“Get on with it then.”

“Alright,” he starts, sitting himself upright and leaning forward. “I don’t want the company. I don’t want to follow in your steps.”

Uther bristles in his seat. “Arthur, I think I made it perfectly clear that I don’t want to hea-”

“At this pace, we’re going to be here for hours,” Arthur comments, not expecting any less from his father.

“What makes you think that-”

“Father,” he says, losing his composure despite his best efforts. “Please, just once in your life... listen to what I have to say,” he begs and pauses. “Please.”

He can see the struggle in Uther to not just tell Arthur off but something in his voice must have convinced him to hold back. He latches onto that hope like a lifeline.

“I know this is what you’ve always wanted for me. To follow your legacy. To live up to the Pendragon’s name. But... this is not who I am. I am not who you want me to be.”

Uther doesn’t say anything, his expression speaking volumes. Arthur takes what he can get.

“You’ve built this company from the ground. You dedicated your whole life to it. I know that’s what you wanted from me too. And I’m sorry. But that will never happen.”

The pause between what he wants to say next is long enough that Uther considers it a prompt to speak.

“Arthur. It doesn’t matter whether you think you can do it or not. I _need_ you to do it. I need a successor. And you’re my son. It’s the natural order.”

Arthur inhales sharply. It’s time to bring in the big guns.

“I know,” he says and stands up. “But I have a better solution.” He walks to the door to open it and invite Leon in. The man looks as nervous as Arthur feels, Uther’s sceptical expression not exactly inviting.

“Leon,” he says more like a question than a greeting. He looks to Arthur. “What is this?”

“I have a proposition for you.” He walks back to the desk but remains standing, Leon following suit. “You need someone to take over after you and let’s be honest, I’m the least suitable person in this building. Leon, on the other hand,” he turns to look at him, getting and approving nod. “He’s perfect for it.”

Uther remains silent and Arthur finds it’s because he’s too busy gaping at them.

“You’ve got to be joking,” he finally says. “Have you lost your mind?!”

Leon stiffens next to him. “Uther,” he tries. “Please, just listen to what he has to say.”

“This is madness!”

“Why? It makes perfect sense?”

“Makes sense? You’re my son! My rightful heir! What makes sense is that you do your duty!”

“Can you hear yourself? You make it sound like we’re in medieval ages and I’m supposed to take over the throne. It’s ridiculous! Leon is the most entitled to that position, no matter he has no actual connection to you. He’s loyal to you, has worked for you for many years and you trust him completely. Why is it not enough?”

Uther clenches his jaw and this time, he speaks to Leon.

“Leon, you know how I think about you. You’re my most trusted employee. And you’re a good friend of mine. I know I can rely on you with any task. But it seems that my son misinterpreted how this works.”

“I didn’t misinterpret anything,” Arthur argues. “You just don’t want to listen!”

“Listen to what, your foolish ideas? _You_ are not making sense, Arthur. You say this is not who you are, what you’re supposed to do. So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna start a music band? Become a football player? Or pursue some other mindless dream of yours and call it a career?”

Arthur blinks back the tears, unwilling to give up that easy. “No. Of course you don’t know. You never asked,” he spits out. “If you did, you would know that I still want to stay involved in law.”

“Then why-”

“Because I want to do something different! I want to help people. I want to change the world for the better.”

Uther snorts. “Playing a hero, are you now? And how do you do that?”

“By defending people who are in a tough place and can’t afford a lawyer. I want to help women get out of abusive relationships and not lose their kids. I want to clear the names of men who are innocent but can’t prove it on their own. I want help people who are being exploited by their employers or landlords. I just... I just want to make a difference.”

Uther doesn’t say anything, so Arthur continues before he loses the nerve.

“I’m a good lawyer.” He looks at his father, eyes growing softer at what he’s about to say next. “And I owe that to you.” Uther’s face transforms in shock at the simple admission. “You taught me everything I know. And I’m grateful for that. But it’s time that I go my own way. And you need to let me go.”

At that, Uther shifts in his seat, preparing a come-back. Arthur rushes to stop him.

“Father. You _need_ to let me go. Or you will lose me.” He holds his breath. “Just like you lost Morgana.”

Uther’s face turns stormy. “Don’t you dare!”

“You know it’s the truth! You pushed too hard and you never listened.” He wipes at his eyes, giving up the pretense. Shit, he’s losing it. There goes his plan. He wishes Merlin was here. He would know what to do.

He doesn’t know how it happens, but as he makes the wish, three words flash behind his eyelids, glowing gold.

The three words that Merlin wrote on his cup this morning.

_Oh..._

Finding his purpose again, Arthur speaks. “I don’t want this to happen. I know we rarely see each other eye to eye, but you _are my father._ And I... I love you.” The words feel foreign on his tongue but they are not a lie.

Uther stares in shock, rendered speechless by the confession. Arthur takes the final leap.

“I love you and I don’t want to lose you. I’ve lost my mother, and my sister. You’re all I have left.” He holds Uther’s gaze. “But I won’t let you keep me in a cage any longer. You have to make a choice.”

Uther doesn’t blink as his eyes bore into Arthur’s. And for the life of him, Arthur has no idea what’s going through the man’s head. Once more, he wishes Merlin was here.

Finally, Uther moves, sagging in his chair and rubbing at his eyes. It’s the most human gesture he’s done since Arthur entered the office.

“If that’s all, feel free to leave,” he says and Arthur’s stomach drops.

So this is it? He put himself out there for nothing?

Holding himself back from bursting in tears on the spot, he turns on his heel and starts walking to the door.

Uther speaks again. “I’ll get back to you later.”

Arthur stops in his tracks and his jaw hits the floor when the underlying meaning of the words sinks in.

Uther looks up uncertainly and doesn’t look directly at him.

“I’m too busy today,” he repeats. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Arthur wants to start crying for a completely different reason now. Actually, he isn’t sure it wouldn’t come out as a manic laugh.

“Yes, father,” he replies and for the first time in his life, the words are not filled with resentment.

* * *

He’s been counting minutes to his lunch break so when the clock on his laptop lights up showing 12:30, he springs up from his chair like he just got burned, pocketing the car keys and pretty much running to the elevators.

He knows he’s going way over the speed limit as he drives to the cafe and doesn’t even care about getting fined. He just needs to see Merlin.

He doesn’t bother locking the car as he rushes to get in the shop, surprised to find it completely empty. Not that it would matter if the place was packed to the brim.

He spots Merlin at one of the tables by the wall, holding a cloth and wiping the surface. He looks up at Arthur as the sound of the door closing alerts him to someone’s presence, locking eyes with him. The wide smile that splits his face has Arthur gasping for breath.

“Hello,” he says and stands upright. “Wow, you’re early. Not that I’m complaining.”

For a few seconds, Arthur just stares, unmoving. He takes in the sight of Merlin, his tall, lean frame and broad shoulders, the disarray of his dark hair and the shape of his plump mouth, the faint shadow of his stubble and the ever-present sparkle of his eyes.

At once, he snaps back to the present moment and without saying a word, he takes several long steps in Merlin’s direction. Merlin’s gaze follows him the whole time and he opens his mouth to say something else but doesn’t get a chance as Arthur steals all the breath from his lungs with a deep, desperate kiss.

He sucks his upper lip between both of his, then licks over the seam in a request to open up for him. And Merlin does. He parts his lips and allows Arthur to slip his tongue inside, searching out Merlin’s and tangling them together. Merlin throws his hands over Arthur’s neck, still holding the cloth, and deepens the kiss even further, moaning into Arthur’s mouth and nipping at his lips.

Only when he’s struggling to breathe does Arthur pull apart, touching his forehead to Merlin’s.

“Oh, wow” Merlin exhales against him, “I have no idea how I deserved that but I’ll do it all over again if I must.”

Arthur huffs out a quiet laugh, brushing their lips together. “You’re fucking amazing, that’s how. ” He pulls away further to be able to look him directly in the eye. “I think I did it. I finally got father to listen. And he agreed to talk. Tomorrow.”

His emotions must be coming off strong because Merlin starts welling up in front of him. “Oh, Arthur. That’s wonderful. I’m so proud of you.” He leans forward for another kiss.

“It’s all thanks to you. I could never do that without you.”

“That was all you, Arthur. Because you’re incredible and so, so brave.” Another kiss. “I knew you could do it.”

“No, not without you,” he disagrees. “From the moment I met you, I haven’t been the same. You took down all my walls and the only thing I was left with was the truth. And I couldn’t ignore it anymore. You helped me find myself. And in the process... I fell in love.” Merlin’s eyes widen at the confession, his breath hitching. “And then... the message you wrote for me this morning. That finally did it.”

“Oh,” says Merlin, dumbstruck and a bit in daze. “So... you liked it?” He licks nervously at his lips.

“Yeah. I really, really did.”

“Good.”

In the next moment, Frey shows up in the shop with a bag of what looks like a takeout, apparently on her break as well. She blinks at the picture the two of them make and rolls her eyes instead of a greeting and conveniently disappears in the staff room. They both chuckle at her reaction.

“So,” Merlin starts. “Gonna talk me through it all?”

Arthur nods in affirmation and gestures for Merlin to take a seat. He begins the story from the point he dropped Merlin off at home after Uther summoned him.

Merlin doesn’t let go of his hand the whole time Arthur is talking.

When he finishes with the story, Merlin answers with another kiss, slow and sweet.

“Like I said,” he says. “So brave.”

Arthur shudders against his lips. “Merlin.”

“Yeah?”

“I need to get back.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay.”

Arthur pulls him even closer and whispers directly in his ear, lips grazing at the shell, “I’ll pick you up when you’ve finished. Then I’ll drive you home. And you’re going to take me upstairs and make love to me.”

Merlin jumps back in the chair like he was zapped with an electric shock. His eyes are like saucers, mouth hanging open.

Arthur trails his fingers over his cheek, stopping with the pad of his thumb pressed to his bottom lip. “That sound good to you?”

Merlin starts nodding before Arthur finishes speaking. “Yeah,” he clears his throat. “Very, very good.”

“Good.” He presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then stands up and makes his way out.

Freya’s back behind the counter so he gives a small wave. Judging by the disgusted face she makes, he can only guess how much she saw and heard.

He can’t bring himself to feel embarrassed.

* * *

When Arthur picks Merlin up at 6:15, he’s already closed the shop and is waiting outside, leaning against the large window. He watches Arthur pull up at the curb and walks to the passenger’s side, sliding into the seat without a word.

They don’t speak for the whole duration of the drive, but Merlin’s hand is on Arthur’s thigh, rubbing subtly at the seam on the inside of his slacks. Arthur grips the steering wheel like it’s the only thing keeping him sane. It probably is.

They don’t speak as Arthur parks the car in the usual spot and they make their way upstairs, hand in hand.

They don’t speak as they divest each other of their clothes, crawling on the bed, Arthur on his back with Merlin hovering above him.

They don’t speak as Merlin works him open ever so slowly, driving him crazy with anticipation.

They don’t speak as Merlin finally pushes inside, Arthur letting out a deep exhale of relief.

They don’t speak as Merlin rocks into him, not until he starts whispering sweet nothings in Arthur’s ear, making him tremble in his arms. He showers him with praise, telling him how good he is, how brave and beautiful.

Arthur comes with a silent cry, followed by Merlin only seconds later, and unable to hold back any longer, he whispers _I love you_ against Merlin’s lips.

He lifts a hand to wipe away a stray tear running down Merlin’s cheek and Merlin takes it in his own and presses Arthur’s palm over his heart.

Arthur just smiles because he already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna take a guess at what happens next? :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're here, kids! It's been a ride and I loved every minute of it. Thank you so, so much for sticking with me til the end! 
> 
> And before you start weeping, let it be known that although I'm not planning on a sequel, I will be writing timestamps (separately as a part of the series) as there are a few loose ends that I'd like to take advantage of (you can probably guess some of those 😏). 
> 
> Don't hold your breath because I haven't started on it yet. It's just in my head. I just finished writing the last chapter on Monday and edited it one hour before posting 😅
> 
> Enjoy! ♥️

Merlin’s alarm doesn’t go off that morning because he forgot to charge his phone before they fell asleep. Knowing he’s running late, he lets Arthur drive him to work, just this once. Arthur stops at his place to change into fresh clothes.

Merlin has his coffee ready for him when he comes back thirty minutes later, kissing him across the counter, to Freya’s chagrin, and wishing him good luck.

The hope in Arthur’s heart burns stronger as he reads Merlin’s message.

****It always seems impossible until it’s done** **

* * *

He barely gets any work done, too anxious waiting for his father to get back to him. He is this close to biting his nails in frustration, but is saved by Leon coming to check on him later that morning.

Leon hasn’t talked to Uther ever since he left the office with Arthur yesterday and Arthur doesn’t know if it's a good thing or not. They talk for a little while and Arthur’s anxiety lessens somewhat. He manages to live through two client meetings without spontaneously combusting from nerves.

His break is supposed to start in twenty minutes but given he doesn’t have any more meetings, he wraps his work up early and drives back to the shop. Doubt starts to make itself known again the more time passes without a word from his father and by the time he pulls up in front of the shop, he’s not as sure of himself anymore.

Just as he’s about to exit the car and pour his heart out to Merlin, his phone chimes with incoming call. A lump forms in his throat as he reads the name on the screen and with one last, deep breath, he picks up.

“Father?”

“Arthur,” Uther greets and while it sounds strained to Arthur’s ears, he doesn’t detect any note of hostility. He breathes a little easier. “I’m about to take my break. Can you come to the office?”

Wait, what? First off, since when does his father take breaks? Second, he’s _asking?_

“Since when do you take breaks?” he hears himself say without meaning to and silence follows from both ends.

“I...” Uther hesitates, “I think I can make an exception today.”

“Oh,” Arthur says and to his bewilderment, he can feel himself tearing up. Great, how is he gonna get through the whole conversation if he’s already losing it?

He shakes himself off, finally registering Uther’s question. “I’m... uh... not in the office. I took my break early.” He doesn't want to wait to get scolded for slacking and rushes to add, “I can drive back.”

He hears Uther inhale on the other side. “Don’t bother,” he says curtly and Arthur’s heart sinks. He wants to beg him to change his mind but Uther speaks again. “Where are you?”

“Uh... a coffee shop. It’s about fifteen minutes away.”

“Give me the name, I’ll meet you there in twenty.” Arthur is very much grateful that his father doesn’t get to witness him gaping like a fish.

“Okay?” he replies uncertainly, half convinced he must be dreaming and specifies the location of the shop. “I’ll see you then?” He just... just wants to make sure.

“Yes,” Uther says and hangs up.

Staring at his phone like it’s the most peculiar thing ever, Arthur takes a few moments to collect himself and finally gets out of the car.

There are a few occupied tables in the shop and two other people waiting to order but other then that, it’s relatively quiet. Merlin spots Arthur and greets him with a toothy smile from where he’s steaming milk, beckoning for him to take a seat instead of waiting in the line.

Arthur gives Freya a little wave _hello_ and sits himself at the table he sat at with Hunith, nicely tucked away and he drums his fingers against the wood nervously. Merlin shows up in a few minutes with a steaming mug of chai and places it in front of him.

“You seem... on edge,” he comments.

“Yeah, uh... father called,” he explains.

“Oh, that’s good, right? Just like you wanted?”

Arthur nods subtly. “Yeah. Actually, he’s on his way here.”

“What?” Merlin’s eyebrows shoot up.

“He just called to tell me he wants to talk. I told him I’m not in the office and he offered to meet me here.”

“Oh,” Merlin says. “That’s... nice of him?”

“Yeah. Unexpectedly so.”

“Uh-huh. Shall I drop by later to ask what he wants?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Merlin hesitates. “Would you like me to stay with you until he shows up?”

Arthur gives him a fond smile. “No, that’s alright. He’ll be here soon anyway. Thank you, though.”

Merlin nods. “Alright, then.” He bends down to kiss him quickly, patting his cheek. “You’ve got this.”

Arthur laughs, because he feels the furthest thing from that but doesn’t say so. Merlin returns to the machine to pump out more coffees and Arthur is left alone to wait anxiously for his father. He plucks the post-it-note with Merlin’s message from the mug, as per usual, and his stomach unclenches somewhat.

****Little by little, a little becomes a lot** **

It feels both too long and too soon when he notices the striking figure of his father enter the shop. He swears he can sense the energy shift the second he walks in.

Uther sweeps his gaze over the shop until he spots Arthur. Arthur stands up from his chair automatically, noticing the way Uther squares his shoulders before he walks over to him.

“Hello, father.”

“Arthur,” Uther nods and sits himself down stiffly. He seems to avoid looking directly at Arthur and Arthur is both grateful and annoyed by it.

Uther clears his throat. “Well, I believe we have a few things to address, that you brought up yesterday.” Not trusting his voice, Arthur can only nod in affirmation. “I just want to clarify - you stand behind everything you said?”

Arthur sits a bit taller, crushing the mug between his palms. “I do,” he confirms. “I’m not going to change my mind.”

Uther sighs, like he doesn’t want to hear it but didn’t expect any less. “Very well, then.”

Merlin cuts through the tension by appearing at their table seemingly out of nowhere.

“Good afternoon,” he greets, turned to Uther. “May I take your order?”

Uther frowns, like he just realized he’s actually in a coffee shop. He barely looks at Merlin, eyeing the mug in Arthur’s hands instead.

“Yes,” he says eventually. “White coffee, no sugar. Paper cup.” He rattles off without passion and Merlin nods in acknowledgement.

“I’ll be right back with your drink.” And they are alone once more.

“So,” Uther continues where he left off. “How do you want to do this?”

Arthur blinks in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You want to leave the company.” A statement, not a question. “I assume you mean right away.”

Arthur bites his lip. He’s thought about this only briefly, didn’t let himself hope for much. He needs to play this by ear.

“No,” he replies and detects a flicker of surprise in father’s eyes. “I don’t want to leave you in deep. I will finish the Mitchell’s case, as you asked of me all those months ago. Which gives me...” He does a quick count, “about eight weeks. Until then, I’m happy to stay. I know there are still some smaller cases that have been assigned to me and I’ll make sure that those that I won’t manage to complete in time, I’ll arrange for someone else to take over.”

Uther doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, just keeps staring at him. Arthur sweats in his suit and hopes he doesn’t notice.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he finally says. “I...” he licks his lips, “appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Arthur says, stunned by the words coming from his father’s mouth. “It’s the least I can do. I understand that I put you in an uncomfortable position. I want to follow a different path but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about the company. I know how much it means to you.”

Merlin comes back with Uther’s coffee and then leaves as silently as he appeared, with only a single, encouraging look in Arthur’s direction.

“Speaking of which,” Uther wraps his fingers around the cup but doesn’t drink. “What’s your plan? Where do you want to start anew?”

“I’m... not sure yet. I was thinking about starting with some pro-bono work?”

Uther’s face turns very much disapproving. “That’s stupid. How do you expect to make a living from that?”

“I didn’t say I would do it forever, just for starters, to promote my services. And I don’t care about money. I have more than enough. I’ve been working full-time, hell, over-time since I graduated and never had time to spend the money on anything.”

Uther stays quiet, clearly battling with himself. At last, his shoulders sag in resignation. “I’m still convinced you’re making a mistake.” Arthur bites back a retort. “But... as there is no way to get through that thick head of yours, I suppose I should make sure you’re not doing anything stupid.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean I’m not going to get a decent sleep until I know you’ve got this thought through,” he explains unhelpfully. “Which leaves me with no choice but to help you set up the business.”

Arthur’s jaw hits the floor. “Come again?”

“I can’t let you drag the Pendragon name through dirt with your half-baked ideas,” he continues but the bite of his words is lessened by the subtle tremble Arthur can detect in his voice. “It would give the company bad reputation.”

“Right,” Arthur says absently, dumbstruck by the underlying meaning behind what Uther’s saying. “That’s... generous. I would like that. Thank you.”

Uther nods curtly, looking away.

For the first time since he was a kid, back when his mother was still alive, Arthur feels a spark of affection towards the man.

“I wanted to let you know that I’ll vacate the apartment when I’m done with the case. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Uther frowns in confusion. “Vacate the apartment?”

“Yes,” Arthur confirms. “You know... you bought it for me. It’s yours. And I’ll give it back when I leave the company.”

Uther’s frown deepens. “I bought the apartment _for you_ , just like you said. Therefore, it’s yours.”

Arthur stares, struggling to find words. “But... I thought it was a gift for when I started working for you.”

“It was,” Uther agrees. “As far as I’m aware, gifts are to keep.” He must notice Arthur’s eyes getting glassier, because something in his eyes softens. “The apartment belongs to you, Arthur.”

Arthur takes an uneven breath, hoping he’ll be able to still form sentences. “Thank you,” he whispers. “But I would actually like to sell it. Get something smaller. More... personal?”

Uther looks at him, then nods. “Like I said - it’s yours. Do as you see fit.”

Arthur smiles shakily, flabbergasted by the turn of events.

“Have you... have you thought about the next course of action? You know... since I’m out of the equation.”

Uther’s sits back in the chair and takes the first sip of his coffee. His eyes widen a fraction as the liquid touches his tongue and he eyes the cup like it’s the most peculiar thing ever. Arthur notices a little squint that appears right after and he wonders what he must be thinking. 

“Yes,” he replies. “I have to admit, looking at it retrospectively, your assumption that Leon is suitable to take your place was quite... accurate.”

Arthur does an internal fist pump, his heart suddenly so much lighter.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. As you said, he’s my most trustful employee,”

“He’s you best friend,” Arthur corrects and despite the initial instinct to deny it, Uther eventually admits to the statement.

“Yes,” he says reluctantly. “I’m grateful to have had someone so loyal by my side all this time.”

“He’s happy working with you, father.”

Uther makes a face, like the idea is too good to be true. “I can only hope.”

“I can assure you, it’s the truth. He told me.”

“He did?” He looks genuinely surprised, and if Arthur dares say - almost humbled.

“Yeah.”

Silence falls over them, filled with tension.

“Nevertheless,” Uther starts, breaking the spell. “We should have a set plan for you. Regular meetings to discuss the proceedings so your idea doesn’t crash and burn the second it takes off.”

Arthur bites his tongue against the urge to defend himself. Better not poke the bear.

“Okay.”

“We will meet every day, starting tomorrow. You’ll be building the business from scratch so you need to be as thorough as possible.”

Arthur cringes at the idea. “Father, you need to cut me some slack. I know you take this seriously. So do I, believe me. But let’s not overdo it. How about we agree on three days a week?”

Uther sighs, like he’s talking to a little kid. “Arthur, I told you you need to be thorough. You must-”

“Father,” he says more sternly. “I _understand_. But I don’t want the job to overtake my whole life right from the get go. I need some… some… me time.”

“ _Me time,”_ Uther repeats as though he’s just learnt a particularly complicated word in a foreign language.

Arthur giggles a little despite the situation. “Yes. You know… time when you do something else then work?” he takes a little jab.

Uther narrows his eyes. “Don’t sass me, boy,” he says darkly but to his utter bewilderment, Arthur detects a teasing note.

“Or what? You’ll ground me?” he retorts, proud of himself.

Uther straightens up in his chair. “No. But maybe I’ll take away your parking spot.”

Arthur gapes. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t, would I?” And holy shit, there’s an honest-to-God smirk on his face!

Arthur’s not sure he’s not having a stroke. “Be careful with your threats, father, or someone might key _your_ car.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t, would I,” he shoots the words back and tries to hide his own smirk behind the coffee mug, although unsuccessfully.

The corner of Uther’s mouth twitches but that’s all the reaction he gives. “Let’s agree on four days, then.”

“No. I stand by three.”

“That’s not enough.”

“Well, it will have to do.”

Grinding his teeth, Uther ponders the offer. “Fine,” he says begrudgingly. “But at least two hours!”

Arthur sighs, knowing this is as good as it gets. “Fine.”

Uther nods in acknowledgement. “Leon will need to be present at some of those.”

“I can talk to him.”

“No. I will talk to him. You’ve done your part,” Uther says and in the back of his mind, Arthur thinks it might be a jab, a sarcasm, but somehow, it doesn’t sound like that at all. It sounds almost approving.

“Okay,” he says, fiddling with the mug. “So…uh, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

The space between Uther’s eyebrows creases in thought. “No, I believe that’s all,” he says slowly and Arthur nods, but neither of them makes a move to leave.

“Actually,” Uther starts, startling him. “There was… one more thing,” he says vaguely and Arthur can only guess, judging by the way he tries to make himself look smaller. And isn’t that a novel thing for him?

“Yes?” He waits, watching as Uther’s fingers drum nervously against the paper cup.

“Yesterday,” he speaks. “Yesterday, you said… something.”

Arthur blinks, a bit lost. “Um, yeah? I… said a lot, as far as I recall.”

Uther's face transforms into an expression that can only be called a bitch face. If he didn’t look so serious, Arthur would burst into giggles.

“I _meant,”_ he scowls, “you said something a bit more… uh, personal.”

 _Is that supposed to clarify anything?_ he thinks with humor but before he starts teasing him some more, he decides to reflect back on the event, digging through some unpleasant memories. He almost gives up and prompts father to just spit it out when suddenly, it all comes back.

_Oh._

_“_ Oh,” he says out loud, watching in awe as Uther’s face turns pink. He almost flushes himself at the memory. Nearly cracks a joke just to cut through the heaviness in the air.

But then he thinks back on how much effort and strength it cost him to tell the truth, to lay himself bare.

He thinks of how Merlin always calls him brave. He thinks of how much he wants to live up to it.

No time like the present.

“I said I loved you,” he says, watching his father shudder and still at the force the words slam into him with.

“I- you-,” he stutters, then exhales tiredly. “Y-yes. You did.”

“It was the truth,” he adds. “I love you and... and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise.” He watches as Uther trembles in front of him and doesn’t point out the suspicious glistening of his eyes, despite the fact that the sight nearly sends him into a frenzy. He never thought he would see the day. It’s been such a long time since he witnessed his father cry.

Not since his mother’s death.

“Arthur,” he says, and it sounds like a plea. “I’m not… I know I have been rather… strict, as a father. That I’ve given you a hard time.” Arthur remains silent. He can’t deny the statement. “And I know you must think me… heartless. At least sometimes.”

Uther licks his lips and finally catches Arthur’s eyes. He looks as scared as Arthur feels and it’s the most human he’s ever seen him. “I’m not good with words. But I want you to know that… despite appearances… I _do_ care. About you. And I… I _do_ want you to be happy. I just thought… I thought I knew. What was the best.”

Arthur knows it’s as close to _I love you_ as he will ever get. He takes whatever he can have.

“Thank you,” he says and it sounds choked even to his own ears. “You have no idea how much it means to me.” He takes a deep breath. He might as well milk the opportunity. “For what it’s worth, I am happy. Truly.” He stands up, indicating for Uther to do the same. “Actually, there is someone I want you to meet.”

He makes his way to the counter to fetch Merlin from behind the coffee machine, sparing a brief apology to Freya for leaving her hanging by herself. He will make amends later.

He leads Merlin by the wrist without explanation but he thinks Merlin probably already knows.

“Father,” he releases Merlin’s wrist in favor of splaying his palm on his back, a gesture meaning to reassure. “This is Merlin.” He doesn’t see any recognition in Uther’s eyes upon hearing the name, so he continues. “He owns the cafe.” Uther nods curtly, but politely. “And he’s my boyfriend.”

Merlin’s back goes rigid under his hand as Uther’s expression turns stony. For a moment, there’s nothing but intense staring match between him and Merlin, Arthur’s gaze flicking between the two. And then, out of nowhere, Merlin relaxes completely and offers his hand for a shake. “It’s a pleasure, Mr. Pendragon.”

Several seconds pass where nothing happens, not a single movement from Uther, but Merlin doesn’t waver with his offered hand, expression open and earnest, and Arthur has to hold himself back with everything he has to not just snog that wonderful man on the spot.

And then, by a miracle, Uther’s hand joins Merlin’s for a shake. The second they touch, Uther’s eyes widen a fraction and he’s not able to withdraw from Merlin’s grasp.

Arthur doesn’t know what to do so he just stares, holding his breath.

“Merlin,” Uther finally speaks, then pulls away slowly, seemingly lost for words. “This is… a good coffee,” he gestures with the hand that’s holding the cup. Arthur snorts because it reminds him of himself when he first started talking to Merlin. Minus the bitch fest when they met for the very first time, of course.

“Thanks,” Merlin says with a dimply smile. “It’s magic.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “He’s joking, father. It’s supposed to be funny because of the shop’s name.”

“Hey! It’s no joke! The beans are magical!” Merlin defends with mock indignation.

“It’s just beans!”

“And you’re just a prat!”

“Hey!”

The sound of Uther clearing his throat brings their attention back to him. He’s shifting nervously, looking very much out of his depth.

“I need to be going,” he says, looking at Arthur. “I’m glad we… came to an agreement.”

Arthur swallows, squeezing at Merlin’s hip to ground himself. “Yeah. Yeah, me too. Thank you.”

Uther nods, then turns to Merlin. “It was… nice… to meet you,” he says with a frown, like he doesn't know if it's true. “Thank you for the coffee. How much was it?”

“Oh, don’t worry. Arthur will take care of that.”

Arthur whips his head to look at him so fast he feels his vertebrae crack. “I will what?”

“Come on, Arthur. Where are your manners?”

“Don’t _come on_ me! You can’t give me orders!”

“This is my shop, so I can!”

“That’s irrelevant!”

“I beg to differ.”

“You’re so full of sh-”

“Ehm.” They both snap their eye back to Uther. “If it’s all the same to you, I will need to return to work,” he repeats, looking uncomfortable.

“Right, sorry,” Arthur mumbles. “I’ll be back soon.”

Uther nods solemnly and walks to the door, Merlin and Arthur watching until he disappears in his car and drives away.

Arthur releases a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding. “God, I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“Why? It seems to have gone well to me.”

“Well, yeah. Unexpectedly so. I have no idea what happened. I don’t know what’s going through his head. Is he mad? Is he gonna snap again at some point? Is he gonna change his mind?”

“Don’t think so. He seemed happy.”

Arthur’s eyes budge out. “Excuse me? I haven’t seen him happy since I was like… five.”

Merlin shrugs. “Maybe he didn’t look it but he felt it.”

“Wait, you mean…” he stutters. “You… felt it?”

Merlin gives him this look like he thinks Arthur is both adorable and so, so stupid. “Duh?”

“Hey! Give me a break! I don’t have your mojo!”

“I know, that’s why I’m telling you.” He slides his hand up Arthur’s arm. “I promise you, Arthur. Maybe he wasn’t ecstatic but he was… content.”

Arthur swallows with some difficulty, having no choice but rely on Merlin’s word.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he smiles and licks his lips. “Do you think he liked the message?”

“You wrote one for him?!”

“It came up.”

“What did it say?”

Merlin smiles secretively. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“Merlin…”

“Nope. I don’t kiss and tell.”

“That’s a bloody lie.”

“Shut up,” he waves a hand. “How did it go, by the way?”

Arthur releases a shuddering breath. “You wouldn’t believe, Merlin. I can hardly believe it myself.”

“Oh, now you got me hooked. I want to hear everything.”

“Merlin!” Freya’s voice carries across the shop. “Could use a hand, if you don’t mind!”

Merlin chuckles and Arthur joins in. “I suppose I’ll have to wait?”

“I’ll pick you up after your shift and take you out for dinner.”

“Or maybe you could pick me up and we’ll just go to your place and order a pizza.”

“Can do,” Arthur agrees, then thinks. “What’s wrong with your place?”

“Oh, nothing,” he smiles mischievously. “Just realized I haven’t tried your bed yet.” And he gives a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows, making Arthur blush and laugh at the same time.

“Your reasoning is irrefutable.”

“Like you’re so innocent.”

“I am. I’m practically a nun.”

“Hm, and here I so vividly recall you begging for my cock,” Merlin smirks and Arthur gapes.

“I…I did not-!”

“Merlin!”

“I’m coming!” he yells back, giving Arthur a cheeky wink before leaving him rooted in place, speechless.

“I did not!”

* * *

_****Three weeks later** ** _

“You’re late,” Uther complains as Arthur walks into his office, both hands full. He drops the case with his laptop in a chair and the peper tray with three cups on the table. It’s been a ritual of theirs since they started meeting up to discuss dos and don’ts and hows of Arthur’s plan. They decided to reserve two to three hours every Monday and Tuesday morning and Thrusday evening, leaving Friday nights free for Arthur so he can spend it with Merlin and sleep over, or vice versa.

Today is Tuesday, which means Leon is joining them, as Tuesdays in general are not that busy. Arthur knows that Leon has his own private meeting with Uther some other day of the week but he can only guess what they talk about there.

All in all, the whole set up feels pretty fucking unbelievable. When Arthur came out to his father - in more ways than one - he scarcely let himself hope that one day, he would be free from the company, from this place. Not even in his wildest dream could he have imagined a version of reality where Uther helped him realize his dreams. It goes against everything he’s believed his whole life.

But that’s probably it, isn’t it? Just like the message Merlin left for him weeks ago. _It always seems impossible until it’s done._

“Well, if you’d rather go without a coffee today, by all means,” he shoots back, pulling the tray away from Uther as he reaches for his drink.

“Give me that!” he grumbles, snatching the cup before Arthur can confiscate it.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” he teases, smirking. “Latte, two sugars.” He turns to Leon, handing over his drink.

“Thank you, this is very much needed.”

“See? That’s manners right there, father.”

Uther gives him a dirty look, making him chuckle.

“I swear, it feels like a throwback to my time working as an intern,” Arthur sighs as he plops down in the chair, taking a sip of his americano.

“Oh, I remember,” Leon says with a laugh. “It took you so long to get all the orders right.”

“I used to fetch coffee for like a dozen people!”

“You’re exaggarrating,” Uther disagrees. “And you were truly hopeless. I would tell you to bring me a coffee with milk and no sugar and you would get black coffee with sugar,” he snorts at the memory.

“But good to see you got better,” Leon encourages.

“Couldn’t get much worse,” Uther adds, earning a scowl from Arthur.

“You know what? You can get your damn coffee yourself from now!”

“So dramatic,” Uther rolls his eyes, reading over the message Merlin has left for him.

Ah, yes, that’s another development. To this day, Uther hasn’t told Arthur what the first message he got on his cup said, but whatever it was, it must have awakened something in him. And despite not having said so, Arthur knows that he looks forward to reading the messages as much as Arthur does.

_Must run in the family, huh?_

“ ‘m not dramatic.”

“You’re a bit dramatic,” Leon counters, patting his arm. Arthur shakes him off.

“Oh, fuck off!”

“Language!”

“Sorry, father.”

Uther rolls his eyes, as though Arthur is just a kid throwing a temper tantrum. “Sometimes, I feel very sorry for Merlin having to deal with you all the time.”

“Excuse me, I’m a delight to be around!”

“Objection!” Leon exclaims, then everyone bursts out laughing. The whole situation feels otherworldly but Arthur soaks it up like sunrays. 

“Shouldn’t we do some actual work?” he suggests when he finally calms down.

“Now, that sounded almost mature.”

“Oh, fuck o-!”

“Language!”

* * *

“How was it?” Merlin asks as he hands Arthur his chai, leaning over the counter to peck him briefly of the lips.

“Long, hard, tiring.”

“Sounds sexy.”

“Piss off,” he flicks Merlin’s ear, drawing a yelp from him. “Honestly, I have no idea how I’m going to do this. We just barely started and it already feels like it’s too much.”

Merlin smiles in empathy. “It’s always like that, Arthur. I know it’s not the same, but that’s how I felt when I opened the cafe. You just need to take it step by step.”

“Some steps are really huge.”

“Well, you have people who will help you get there,” he brushes his fingers over Arthur’s hand, voice dropping to a whisper. “And an amazing boyfriend who loves to reward you for a job well done.”

Arthur’s breath hitches and he grips at the edge of the counter. “You better make it worth the struggle.”

“Don’t I always?”

“Well…” Arthur starts, and Merlin narrows his eyes in displeasure.

“I think I’ve been too lenient with you. Maybe I should teach you some discipline.”

Arthur shudders at the non-exactly threat, licking his lips.

“Maybe you should.”

He watches Merlin’s pupils expand and his expression shifts into something darker.

“Well,” he says and trails his fingertips over Arthur’s cheek. “Be a good boy and we’ll see about that.”

“Merlin!” Freya appears next to him, smacking him with a teatowel. “No sex on the job!”

“I wasn’t-”

“Go wipe the tables!”

“Hey. You can’t-”

“I can. And I will. Shoo!”

Begrudgingly, Merlin takes the cloth and the spray and walks around the counter, stopping to kiss Arthur on the cheek and giving him a naughty wink. “See you later.”

Fighting the blush that’s creeping up, he turns away and comes face to face with Freya’s disapproving face. “Sometimes, Pendragon, I really hate you,” she grunts and storms off.

Despite still being a bit embarrassed, he can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

As he’s standing there, just like he was nearly two months ago when he walked in the place for the first time, he can’t help but wonder how so much could have happened in such a short amount off time, flipping his life upside down.

Sometimes, it barely feels like he’s living his life. Sometimes, it feels like it belongs to someone else, like it’s too good to be true. And sometimes, it feels like he doesn’t deserve it. But that’s when Merlin comes in to remind him that he does. And… yeah, he can be very, _very_ convincing.

Maybe it’s not all perfect. Maybe there are too many loose ends he hasn’t figured out yet. Maybe his dreams crash and burn just as they take off.

It’s ok, though, because he’s not alone any more. He’s found what he’s been looking for.

He’s finally home.

He walks back to his car and takes a few minutes to just sit and enjoy his drink. He brings the cup to his eye-level, looking for his message. Even after all this time, the anticipation and curiosity still makes his heart race.

He smiles.

****Just make it up as you go** **

****P.S. I love you** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one more time, because it's never enough - thank you so much for supporting me through this! Love you, guys! 💕


	21. Time-Stamps

Hello my darlings! Just posting this to let you know that to make things a bit neater, I created a series and I will be posting the time-stamps separately. 

I know there's a bunch of people subscribed to this fic and I wasn't sure if you would get the notification if I just added a new work to the whole series.

That being said **the first time-stamp is up!** So check it out. 😊

Love you all 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to clarify I actually like Starbucks, so no hard feelings there! :D It's purely for the sake of the story. Not a fan of Costa though :D 
> 
> Also, the story is inspired by true-events! :D I actually do write quotes and messages on cups, just not as I go, I just do a whole batch before-hand and customers get what they get :D I believe everyone gets what they need to hear, so it works for me :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, this is my first multi-chapter fic, still in progress, so feedback is very much appreciated! <3


End file.
